Rivers Never Die
by LadyRainStarDragon
Summary: Chihiro feels an intense connection to a river that no longer flows. Repairing the river will benefit the community, and she is stubborn enough to do it. Too bad it's more than the river that needs repair. Edited Chapt 13 to comply.
1. Just a Little Bit Longer

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 1: Just a little bit longer

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated forthe uncut scene in chapter 19will remain on affnet.

On with the story.

Zips off on broom-o-doom.

* * *

A shovel plunged into the rocky earth, lifting a load and discarding it into the nearby wheelbarrow. The motion was repeated by others nearby. Many teens and young adults were busily digging out the old river course. Of course, not totally, since it had to be routed around the apartment buildings and this was navigated to go through a community garden in the area.

A few years ago, it had been discovered that filling in the river had been a mistake for the health of the community. Without the river, the plants began to die, and strange sicknesses were found among the children. Not to mention the increase in mosquitoes as swamps slowly formed in certain low-lying areas.

It was reported that the apartments were haunted too, and that the plumbing would break at times throughout the year that it shouldn't have been. Eyewitness accounts of the apparition had been split between a man in formal robes and an adolescent in similar robes. Sometimes, the haunting strains of a flute were what was experienced, floating forlornly on the winds. Each encounter left the person with a deep impression of loss, and searching.

A young girl with a curious passion for ecology had been instrumental in forming a group with the purpose of restoring the river. It started out as a school project, but as word spread, other environmentalists took up the cause. Rallys, fundraising, permits, and courtbattles all used her as the figurehead. There had been great excitement when the first day of restoration began.

Strangely enough, the girl, now a young woman, was in miko training. She technically was still, but she was in the part of her training where she was supposed to participate in a project that would benefit both man and spirits. Of course, she was still in school, studying to be an environmental consultant.

Smiling grey eyes surveyed the progress her friends were making. They were almost done with the riverbed, and tomorrow, they should be able to start on the spring that once fed the river. Pausing for a moment, she readjusted the magenta hair-band that secured her hair and then glanced at the sun.

"Hey, lunch-time everyone!"

As the group climbed out of the riverbed to eat their lunches, no one noticed that there was a pale young man watching them with jade eyes. The group chattered among themselves, becoming excited that they were so close to being done. Some of their classmates involved with a cultural project wandered over, filling them in about the Shinto Shrine that was almost finished, as many of the older citizens wanted a shrine to welcome the local River God back to.

Just as suddenly as the strange young man was there, he faded from view, leaving only two footprints behind. A whispered word was grabbed and hushed by the local wind kami, keeping the secret of the apparition.

'Soon.'

* * *

Yubaba had been noticing that Kohaku was not as attentive lately to his duties. His term was almost over, so she figured that might be part of it. Something else was strange as well though. Lately, he would fade out of view and then come back. Whether it was for a few minutes or a few hours, he had no memory of what had happened while he was gone. Speaking of those incidences, there he was, zoned out again.

"Kohaku... HAKU! Wake up boy!"

"Yes, what do you want Yubaba?"

"Hmpf! Like I was trying to tell you, your contract is up tomorrow. You will be free to go."

The young man bowed in thanks, and then left as he was dismissed.

Walking back to his room, he thought back over the past nine years. Nine long years without his best friend and the person that he was desperate to see again. He knew that she wouldn't remember him, since nobody really remembers anything that happened to them in Spirit World. It has been long enough now for her to begin to remember though. She must have changed quite a bit, and he wondered if he would be able to recognize her. So busy thinking was he, that he didn't hear Lin sneak up behind him.

"RAAH!"

"AH!"

When he turned around, he spied Lin laughing hysterically and rolling around on the floor. To top it off, she was sputtering something about having FINALLY gotten a reaction of the Great Haku. Now he'd never live it down. Great.

"And just what has gotten into you?"

Still snickering, Lin managed to get out, "Since you were so deep in thought about a certain girl, I figured I would finally get a rise out of you. After all, you'll be leaving tomorrow and I won't get the chance again."

Poor Haku just sighed and continued on, Lin falling into step beside him. Lin was supposed to be helping him prepare for his departure. Haku was just praying Lin wouldn't decide to pull any other practical jokes like she'd been threatening since Chihiro left. He didn't want to know even one quarter of the plots she had come up with.


	2. River Beds and Embarrassing Discussions

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 2: River Beds and Embarrassing Discussions

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated forthe uncut scene in chapter 19will remain on affnet.Wow, four reviews. You don't know how much that makes me blush. You can thank my cat MoonBeam for the inspiration (yes, that's his real name) since he's the one that knocked down the book that opened up to a river restoration project.

This story comes to me in my dreams (ok, and daydreams) and what with my two little hellions, motherhood duties may occasionally slow the story.

On with the story.

Zips off on broom-o-doom.

* * *

After Chihiro and company finished their lunch, they went back to work. They could finally lay in the river rock to keep the river from washing away the surrounding land in case of flood. Everyone was very excited since it took years to get this far and this was the last section. Since there were so many bodies, this would not take long at all. Then they could decide on accommodations for the night. The team working on the Shrine took off, in order to avoid getting conned into helping. Some of those rocks did look pretty heavy after all.

"Ok people, we're gonna use the same method as all the other sections we did. One group will toss the rocks down, another will lay them where we want them. Just like before, we wanna leave some space, but not a lot."

"Okay Chihiro! I'll lead the rock chuckers and you do the placers." Piped up one girl with blue eyes and short brown hair. "Are we gonna use the same teams as last time?"

"Yeah BlowingWind, that way, there's no confusion. Now, let's get to work!"

The teams were all knees and elbows as they set to work, rocks practically flying to their places. So efficient was this motley assortment, you would have never known that one quarter of these people were not even from Japan. Shortly after word had got out about the river restoration project, people had even moved here to help.

That included BlowingWind, an Apache who left America purportedly wanting to be rid of the government that took so much from her people, as well as something she refused to talk about. You wouldn't know she was Apache though unless you asked her. She looked more like her Irish mother than anything and having grown up in California mountains, she tended to be a little gruff in her speech. Somehow, she had become Chihiro's best friend.

Their almost ever present side-kick and occasional punching bag was her boyfriend Ryu who BlowingWind had met on a trip to Mount Fuji. For a typical appearing Japanese man, he was rather outgoing at his best and stranding-worthy at his worst. BlowingWind often made cracks about him being nothing more than a scaly coyote, but refused to fill Chihiro in on why. There were also ten people from England, four other Americans, and one Spaniard. Everybody else was local.

Chihiro looked up. "I'm out of rocks. What's taking so long?"

"Ryu took some of the guys on a rock run. The final delivery is a bit late. He thinks your dad might have gone to the last section that we did instead."

Chihiro rolled her eyes and felt like banging her head. She loved her father very much. However, he wasn't the best with directions, and it would be something that he would do. She had been thrilled when he volunteered to help out, but maybe he should have brought mom with him. Just as she finished thinking this, up drove her dad... with Ryu navigating.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost and took the wrong road. Here's your rocks!"

"Thanks Dad!" was followed by a chorus of "Thanks Mr. Ogino's."

Soon the rocks were unloaded, and even placed in the riverbank. The bed was restored! Six years of court battles, digging, heavy equipment, blood, sweat, tears and laughter had spawned this moment. Man, did it feel good!

The Shrine had been finished too, and it had been decided that the working teams for tomorrow would spend the night up by the old spring that was to be uncovered tomorrow. Even the old priest was going to go, in order to "awaken" the river god when work would be started. In reality, he just wanted to see the new shrine maiden achieve her moment of glory. He even had film in his camera for the occasion. He figured that it was definitely something that should go into the Shrine records and he was really excited since she had already accepted the position. The old man squeezed into one of the transport vehicles as well.

The site chosen for camp was near the spring, but not so near as to pose a danger of latrine pollution. The trees were old and exuded that quality of mystery that campers are so often drawn to. Everyone was grateful that it was early summer, so they wouldn't have to worry about classes to get to.

The camp was set up, and dinner was made over open fires. The priest told legends of the river and it's spirit to the youths, and BlowingWind told legends about the river spirits from where she grew up. They had a wonderful time comparing and contrasting information. Meanwhile, Ryu just played with the fire and pouted about his girlfriend paying more attention to a priest (an old one at that) than to him. He hadn't even gotten a rock in the head for his "Dragons make hot lovers" shirt.

Chihiro had fallen asleep at the fire, hot dog long since roasted to cinders. Nobody noticed the jade-eyed man putting a blanket over her, nor did they hear his comment to her about being able to sleep anywhere. They did notice however when he picked her up and carried her to her bedroll. When he tucked her in, it was with a blue blanket that had been draped over his arm.

At first, nobody thought anything of it, just a friend helping out a friend. Then the old-fashioned clothing and the fact that he was not part of the group provoked comments about the apartment ghost from the crowd, but the funniest reaction was the priest dumping out his tea and asking Ryu what he put in it.

* * *

At Aburaya, Kohaku had finished packing. He had set everything up for his departure. His replacement was working out well. Consequentially, there was nothing for him to do. He offered to help Lin. She was assigned to big tub though, and if he had known, he wasn't sure he would have offered.

He was rewarded for his kindness by Lin, who made up a lovely song about a work-a-holic dragon. It was so annoying, he succeeded in scrubbing off all of the caked-up grime in record time. Unfortunately for him, she had now switched to spouting advice about human courtship rituals. He had no idea how she got there, since the last time he listened, Lin was singing that dreadful song at full-volume.

"...And they don't like it when you claim them first thing."

'Oh yes Lin, like I'm going to just deflower her right then and there.' 'Hmm, I wonder if she'd let me?' Bad Haku! Don't even go there, she's just a friend right now, and she hasn't seen me in nine years.' 'So? She's got all of those hormones raging around, just like you do oh Master of Self Control.' 'Shut up Haku!' 'Don't deny it Kohaku, you know that you'll want her as soon as you see her.'

Internally, Kohaku began strangling Haku until Nigihayami piped up with a wisecrack about arguing with himself about a young woman who probably didn't even remember him. Poor Kohaku was beginning to wonder if he was going mad when all three inner aspects of Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi were rudely pulled out of his deep and profound thought process by the lovely Lin, who obligingly bludgeoned his head with a broom.

"Were you even listening to me Haku?"

Surprisingly, the Nigihayami aspect had been, and had even been taking mental notes.

"Small talk first, forge a good strong friendship. Give little gifts, like flowers, but not jewelry. Once having gotten to the dating part, start small. Don't even bring up the subject of mates until after several dates, when it looks like the relationship is becoming more serious."

"Good. And what about sex?" Here, his mind promptly hit a brick wall. He choked, trying to come up with something intelligent. Just what was she up to? You didn't just talk about something intimate like that out in the open!

"I'm not ready for sex yet! I don't know her nearly well enough yet for that!" He squeaked.

'Smooth, real smooth. A dragon afraid of a little hypothetical question.'

Several workers in the next stall snickered at him. The little demon in the back of his mind was busy with manufacturing lovely images to torture him with later, and he briefly wondered if all males had this problem of insanity and self-torture. Lin was having a hard time breathing with how much she was laughing. Finally, she managed to calm down enough to talk. He, however, was a bright red for several minutes despite his best attempts to disguise it.

"Close enough Dragon-Boy. I was going to say not till she was ready. With that reaction though, I think she'll be ready long before you. It's just a natural process for crying out loud. Good thing for you I didn't know this was the chink in your cold and impervious armor earlier, like say, a few years ago."

Kohaku hoped the ground would swallow him up and finally managed to get his face schooled back into normalcy. This was definitely a subject he did not want to talk about, especially with Lin. He knew the basics, after all, he was centuries old. He'd had The Talk long ago, but never really found any interest in it until recently when he'd found out many girls Chihiro's current age would have lost their virginity long ago.

Young adulthood was a pain. He was much more comfortable with the idea of providing for her and being her friend. He had unknowingly chosen her when she was very young, and still wasn't sure how that one had worked out. However, since he hadn't seen her since she was ten, he would wait. It just wouldn't be fair to deny her a life after all.

Getting back into work mode, and now polishing the floor, Lin began wondering out loud. "Hey, Haku, Did you ever figure out how it was she came here in the first place? None of her family should have been able to come."

"I have my suspicions, but I don't care to share them." That said, Kohaku went to bed. He'd have an early day tomorrow, and wanted at least a couple hours sleep. He didn't see how Chihiro had so much energy to spare after her work with the big tub and was very glad he would be leaving. He had also learned why Lin went through so many assistants. Falling on his futon, he dreamed dreams of campfires, a talkative priest, dry river beds, and a young woman with grey eyes and a tendency to sleep anywhere but her bedroll. Little did he realize he would be waking up without his blanket in the morning.

* * *

Haku's internal argument courtesy of some of my husband's thoughts to himself during our courtship. As for Lin, I don't know. Dad getting lost, well, we all get lost sometimes. 


	3. Goodbyes, Revelations, and a Mystery

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 3: Goodbyes, Revelations, and a Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

On with the story.

:Zips off on broom-o-doom.:

Morning came soon enough for Haku. He had even woken up nice and dry, since sometime during his sleep he had gotten up and managed to barricade the door. With Lin acting so... weird, he would not put it past her to wake him up ceremoniously with a pail of water. This did leave a very important question in his mind though. "Lin! What did you do with my blanket?"

"I haven't even been in there yet. The door's stuck! I was just coming in to wake you up."

If Lin hadn't been in here yet... then where in the Spirit World was his blanket? Well, he would just have to get another when he got where he was going. He had no idea where that was, just that he would find his best friend. Maybe he could track that magic hair tie of hers or something, since the human world would be way too cluttered to use his dragon's sense of smell. Wait, Lin had just said she was here to wake him up, maybe she had a bucket of water after all.

He pictured her sopping wet as hard as he could, and was rewarded with a scream. Yes, his suspicion was right, and he was partially vindicated for the jokes last night. As he walked out of the room with his things, he was rewarded with "You jerk!"

"What are you doing all wet Lin? That's a very good way to get sick. Perhaps you should take some medicine to prevent that." Smiling to himself, he walked off. At the gate, Yubaba and Bou were waiting to have a parting word. Lin sloshed up as well, looking like a drowned weasel. Yubaba eyed her suspiciously.

"Lin, are you going to go crazy like you did after Chihiro left? I don't want to deal with that again, and neither do you. The bath house would not be able to take it."

"I'll be fine, as long as Master Haku sends word when he finds her."

"Did you hear that Haku?"

"Yes Yubaba."

"Good. Now, go to my sister's. She has an idea on where Chihiro might be, but wanted to tell you herself."

"Yes Yubaba."

Lin, still dripping water into a large puddle at her feet, puffed herself up. It struck him how much she looked like a mongoose about to fight a cobra.

"You take good care of her Dragon Boy, 'cause if you don't, Bou and I will have to hurt you."

Kohaku nodded, changed to his dragon form, and took to the sky. It was a short flight really, but it always seemed so long. Of course, it doesn't help when you have too much time to think about what might have been or what could be. So, he paid attention to where he was going. Then the last words she had said to him echoed through his head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Chihiro. I promised."

Minutes later, Kohaku arrived at Zeniba's and found the door open and waiting for him. The solitary witch's garden was in full bloom, each herb or flower singing of it's magical or healing properties. Livestock lowed and clucked somewhere in a barn hidden in the swampy forest, waking for their daily routine of eating. The cottage stones radiated the heat of the early morning sun, beckoning the young dragon to come and partake of their warmth.

"Come in Haku! Come in. Sit down and have some tea."

'Tea so early in the morning? Looks like Lin owes me a bottle of sake, she lost the bet.' Kohaku walked through the door and made his greetings as Kaonashi shut it behind him. After the necessary greeting, he sat as asked and was blown away by the feast laid out in addition to the tea.

"You must be hungry my boy. Eat, you'll need your strength to make it to Chihiro by tonight."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you."

Zeniba chuckled as he hungrily tucked in. Obviously the poor boy was so excited that he had forgotten to eat. It was gone rather fast, and she could see that Kaonashi was contemplating whipping up something more, since he was putting on his apron that had "Ah. Ah!" emblazoned on it. Dragons were known for their large appetite after all, even in their alternative forms.

"I suppose you would like to know where Chihiro is?"

Kohaku had his mouth full of food, so he could only nod and be grateful that this was something all of him could agree on. Swallowing quickly, he managed a more polite reply.

"Yes, please."

"As a River Spirit, I am sure that you are aware that rivers never truly die."

He knew this, there had been times before when his river had become a small stream, or gone underground and was unknown to the humans in his territory. A couple times, it had even dwindled to nothing during a harsh drought, yet always came back after the rains. How would that apply though to a river filled in? He nodded.

"How would this apply though if the humans had filled in the river?"

"Humans need rivers, eventually, your river will either re-establish itself during an earthquake, or the humans themselves will revive a body for the river for recreation purposes. Many rivers are being rerouted or recreated to enhance their parks."

Kohaku had never heard of humans doing something like that, but held his tongue to see if there was more. There was.

"I've been watching our little Chihiro for a while now, as you know. She's not so little anymore. In fact, she's in college now and is majoring in environmental science. She plans to become an environmental consultant." Zeniba decided to leave out how Chihiro was also training in the Shinto Priesthood. There was a surprise that would be spoiled if she revealed that.

"This pertains to the matter how, Zeniba?"

She chuckled. Haku was obviously shaken by just how much Chihiro had grown. Worried about competition perhaps? Time to change tack. "My boy, my sister says that you have had a problem with fading in and out lately. Is this true?"

He sighed. Then nodded, it was true, and he didn't know what to do about it. "It's like all of a sudden I'm somewhere else. It's familiar, but not. When I get back, I don't remember what happened, only vague feelings. Sometimes, things come back with me."

"Well, that's to be expected. She is reviving your river after all. Even though she doesn't remember that it's yours."

Kohaku dropped his tea cup, which luckily didn't shatter. However, he did receive a lapful of scalding hot tea spreading it's painful presence like a stretching cat. Kaonashi fell on the floor laughing as Kohaku was in far too much shock to feel anything.

Chihiro was having a nice dream. She was sitting by the water, studying her courses and munching on some rice balls. Where the rice balls came from, she had no idea and it didn't bother her that the plate kept refilling itself. They were good though, and since the little slip of paper said 'For Chihiro' on it, she ate them.

Something firm, warm, and fuzzy supported her back, an occasional shifting of powerful presence behind her as whatever it was stirred from time to time. As she was busy trying to understand her statistics homework she didn't bother to look around. Occasionally she would lean her head back and look up at the sky talking to someone beside her. Or at least, she thought it was beside, sometimes there would be a vibrating rumble against her back. Not a very exciting dream, but very nice none-the-less.

She had been having similar dreams for years, sometimes accompanied by the haunting refrain of flute music to caress her quivering eardrums.

She was just about to turn her head to see what she was leaning on, when suddenly, there was a river dumping on her head!

"Who's the jerk!" Looking around, she saw Ryu, clad in red dragon pajamas and standing with a bucket that had presumably been full of cold water. "Meanie. I was having a nice dream. I was just about to find out what the warm fuzzy was that I was leaning on too!"

"About Stat? How can anybody have a nice dream about statistics? Why would you even want to dream about that in the middle of summer? Did you know that you talk in your sleep? The sun hasn't even risen yet. I'm just glad I woke you before you started dancing in your sleep, that hurts."

Growling, Chihiro grabbed the bucket and smacked him with it, while half the camp threw shoes at them muttering about going back to sleep. Ryu went back to his bedroll, but Chihiro couldn't sleep anymore. She decided to go look around and find someplace quiet to mediate, since she needed to work on that a bit more anyway. Walking away, she didn't even notice that the blue blanket she had been covered with didn't belong to her. She also didn't notice that she had only been laying on her sleeping bag, instead of in it as usual.

Feeling a little hungry, she rummaged quietly in the chow goods for something that sounded edible. A few minutes later, she produced a small pop-top can of anchovies, a couple raisin granola bars, an orange and a can of Mountain Dew. Perhaps it wasn't the best of breakfasts, but she had fallen asleep last night while cooking her first hotdog. Consequentially, she didn't care and was very hungry.

The food was gone in a couple minutes and she was still hungry. However, everything else was canned and she didn't feel like finding the can opener amongst all the mess gear and instead muttered about the quality of food that had been packed. At least the edge had been taken off and she would be able to concentrate on her meditation.

The early morning was misty, and a little chilly. Wisps threaded in and out through the trees and the leaves rustled in a very light breeze, talking amongst themselves. The first gray light would just be touching the horizon if she could see it, so she had taken a flashlight to light her way through the still darkened woods. She could hear a little water trickling and some light yet sad flute music. This struck her as odd, so she followed the sound to investigate.

In the edges of her vision, she would sometimes see a long snaky shape in the mist and hear an almost encouraging growl. Strangely, she wasn't afraid, only felt a pulling towards the source of the music. The music wrapped itself around her feet, leading them around rock, root and stump.

'Notes to self Chihiro: get vision and hearing checked. Lay off anchovies. Next time pack a personal chow stash.'

What she found shocked and stunned her. There was somebody at the spring. He was sitting on a large rock, playing the sad song on his flute. A white haori coursed over his torso as blue hakama became twin streams encasing his legs. A purple obi wrapped itself around him, holding his garments in proper order. Green and gold waves played along the edges of both articles of clothing while curiously deep black hair calmly babbled down to his waist. A stray breeze touched his, stirring his flowing formal robes and revealing highlight to his hair that made her think of blue river water and hidden river grasses. The simple traditional wooden sandals once worn in the fuedal era graced a section of the rock he perched upon, one bare foot upon the same rock as the other merged with the Sacred Springs waters. An elegantly simple wooden staff rested against his rock as his slender fingers danced upon the bamboo lovingly placed between his lips set as a jewel upon a finely aristocratic face. He was far too comely to be a mere man, more like a god or spirit, but such were rarely seen even by the clergy anymore.

It wasn't how the man looked, or that he would put bare feet into such a cold spring so early in the morning that shocked her. What shocked her was that he seemed familiar somehow. She felt something stir inside her memories, a flash of the eyes that haunted her deepest and most sacred dreams as her heart began to speed.

'How can a man you've never met be familiar Chihiro. He's either the ghost, a crazy man, or a rapist. Either way, you don't have a weapon. Doofus!'

As the song came to an end, the man looked up with a sad and hopeful smile, like he was expecting someone and praying they would come. Jade eyes locked with grey and Chihiro was suddenly rooted to the spot as a wave of de ja vu threatened to drown her in its silky grip. A soft, soothing song was started, and the young man faded from view as he was slowly swallowed up by the mist, yet the melody was still hanging in the air. The mist cleared a little bit over by a tree and she saw a plate of rice balls, a white rose and a carefully made card. Shortly, the mysterious mist pulled away from the spring and the man was no longer present, not even a thread or shed hair to indicate his passing. Slowly walking over to the plate, she picked up the card and read the elegant kanji 'For Chihiro. Welcome back to my home.'

For some reason, this simple thing sent a molten ball to the very core of her being.

Review Shout Outs.

Bibliomaniac: Nope, not telling, well maybe, sort of. What do you think?

Dark Angel - The Doom: Well Akia, we don't know if Nushi was being a pervert or not. I didn't really go into his head, I hope it clears up for you soon just where Nushi is. If you want a hint though, think of some parapsychological phenomenons that occur from time to time with everyone (other than lost car keys).

Upcoming.

Who is this mysterious person that keeps popping up? When will Kohaku come out of his shock? How is he even going to get to Chihiro? Stay tuned folks!


	4. Returns?

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 4: Returns?

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

On with the story.

Zips off on broom-o-doom.

* * *

Kaonashi had stopped laughing. Haku hadn't moved at all for 10 minutes now. So, he did what any self-respecting no-face would do in this case. He poked him, hard, with a pointy stick. There was no response. He got a skillet down and smacked him with that, but there was no response. Here, Kaonashi saw his chance to extract a little revenge for being more attractive to Sen than he was. Up went the teapot, into a very convenient location with hot tea still in it. Kaonashi didn't have the heart to dump it though, and Zeniba looked like she was getting ready to stop him. Down went the teapot, nestling gently onto its tile trivet. "Ah, ah ah ah!" In other words, what's wrong with him?

"Apparently, the fact that our little Chihiro is an environmental activist was a big shock to him."

A choking noise filled the room when air tried to force itself into his lungs, and Kohaku finally managed to swallow the tea he had been holding in his mouth the whole time. The others noticed a faint smile on his lips as he tucked an imaginary stray hair back with the rest of his shoulder-length locks.

"Actually, it explains several strange dreams that I've been having lately. And Kaonashi, I know what you were going to do." Kaonashi just tried to look innocent. "...Right, you forget I've been dealing with Lin plotting to get me for nine years now. Well, I'd better get going."

"Haku, be careful. Since the river is being revived, the part of you that most likely stayed with it is much stronger. Since he has been dissociated from the main part of you for so long, he may want to be the dominant personality, or to not heal at all. He may want Chihiro all to himself."

"I see, thank you. I shall be on my way now."

Back in the air, Kohaku had much to think about on his way to the human world, since he couldn't remember how to just phase from one to the other and needed to get to a gate. 'Another voice to rattle around in my head. Nice. I don't remember any of the other rivers having this kind of problem. Maybe I keep to myself too much. Then again, mingling usually got me into trouble too.'

Of course, Haku had to pipe up with his thoughts about what the other part could do if he wanted to, resulting in a mental head smack. Kohaku vowed to take a vacation as soon as possible after getting everything settled down. Somewhere in the back of his mind Nigihayami wondered just how he got into this mental state in the first place and what would make everybody else just shut up. He also wondered if there were a way to control an adolescent self's hormones to bring some resemblance of internal sanity.

Finally, he got to the thin area between worlds wovenaround the sacred spring that used to feed his river. He would watch what he could without causing too much of a ruckus. He figured that after night had fallen would probably be a better time to become visible in the human world. As he landed, he didn't notice a pair of jade eyes watching him, or hear a softly muttered comment covered by trickling water.

"It's about time. Time is running out."

He was much too occupied with a small form sitting silently beneath the old tree. Someone who looked so much like Chihiro, but older. A red and white shrine maiden's garb clung close to her body, already damp with the morning's dew. He didn't remember any shrines nearby, so he wondered what would bring a shrine maiden out this far. She also wore the hair tie that he had admired that night when retrieving her from Zeniba, so he knew it had to be her. 'Just when did she start wearing normal clothes I wonder, that last time I saw her was with those odd Western clothes.' His eyes widened slightly when he noticed she was thoughtfully eating the special rice balls he often made for people who would need their strength. Chihiro was contemplating the single white rose in her hand.

'Where did those come from?'

"Why did he give me a rose? And why was he so darn familiar?" She took her hair down, and braided the rose into it, securing the end with her favorite hair tie. Lightly tracing the card now that her hands were free, she continued. "He acted like he was waiting here for me. Such a sad smile, I wonder if I'll see him again. Gods! When did I start talking to myself. It's not like I expect the grass to just up and answer me or anything. And to top it off, I've got those dratted butterflies in my stomach that BlowingWind says signal attraction. I don't have time for this." She prepared to stand up, but was instead tackled to the ground by a flying something.

"Chihiro! Don't wander off like that again. When Ryu and I woke up, you were no where near camp! The whole team's been looking for you, and the old priest was going off about demons kidnaping the girl he wanted for the river shrine." A swift whack on the head followed the short tirade, and Chihiro pegged her assailant as none other than BlowingWind.

"And what's this about somebody giving you a flower and food? You could have at least told me you had a boyfriend. I could have teased you mercilessly about it." Ryu casually picked up the card that had fallen to the ground and scanned it. "No name as to who it's from, just welcoming you back to his home. Feels like you're being courted or something. It's rather old and expensive paper. I'll go beat him up for you, and that'll do it. You shouldn't be going to strange people's homes, no telling what could happen. What kind of person would live out here anyway?"

BlowingWind snorted. "I could have said the same about where I met you, Ryu."

Chihiro looked at him dryly while dusting herself off. "Oh yes, I'm just going to throw myself at the first mysterious man luring me to the spring we're working at today. I'd do anything for rice balls, music and flowers. So nice to know that I can't be trusted to go meditate by myself since SOMEBODY was so kind as to wake me up before dawn with a bucket of water. Nice shirt by the way." Apparently, she was still miffed about her wake-up call.

Ryu had apparently thrown on the same shirt he was wearing last night. Now that BlowingWind's attention was drawn to it, she actually read it. Her face promptly became an interesting shade of red, just before she let out a bellow of rage. "You perverted scaly coyote! How dare you!" Ryu had one second's head start on her, and ran for all he was worth. Maybe if he got back to camp before her he would live, or at least be able to get somebody to put him in a body bag after she dismembered him. Oh well, it was worth it, she was cute when angry.

Chihiro watched the exchange in amazement. "My life must be a soap opera or something." In the shadows, Kohaku just blinked and tried to make some sense of what he had just seen and wondered if all her friends here were crazy or violent. Tailing Chihiro as she started walking back to camp he wondered just what was going on. Zeniba said nothing about Chihiro working in a shrine, and for some reason, he felt a little jealous.

'Whatever god she's serving, he'd better keep his hands off her. Just who would be giving her a rose?'

When she reached the camp, an old man in white tunic and blue hakama ran over to her and wrapped her in his arms. His grey hair, pulled into a tight topknot, bounced with each step.

"I was so worried about you. Were you carried off by a demon? You could have been eaten alive, or you might have woken up the river god early. There could have been a rapist out there, or you could have gotten lost. Don't forget that there's a ghost about either! You haven't been able to tap into any spiritual powers, so anything evil could have gotten you!"

The other people from the camp rolled their eyes, most not believing in spiritual powers, ghosts, demons, or other boogie-woogies. Of course, they hadn't come up with an explanation for what they saw last night either, as Ryu steadfastly maintained he didn't spike the tea.

Chihiro looked at the old man in utter confusion. Wasn't her job just supposed to be a supporting role at the shrine when she took it? There weren't really that many real demons or spirits left anymore, so most people thought they were just stories. And why would she have any spiritual powers anyway, she was just a normal person. Who even believed in that stuff anymore? If she remembered her history and folklore right, Nobunaga supposedly wiped them all out all over Japan, along with a fair amount of Buddhists. Time to hit the history books again for a refresher. The rapist fear she could understand though.

"No, no demons carried me off, and I don't think I met a ghost."

"Then just where were you?"

Chihiro pointed. "That way, over by the spring. See, I wasn't really all that far off."

Of course, Ryu wasn't done making her day a living hell. He started getting that evil look to his face that always signaled he was going to be a pain that day, and Chihiro noticed he did kind of look like a dragon. One of those mischievous ones. She then shook that off and chalked it up to the strange day she was having.

"She met a guy over there."

"I would like to have a word with you later about it, Grandfather."

The old man merely nodded. "Carry on."

Everyone had eaten, so the work day began with preparation. Chihiro very carefully checked anything that she was going to use to be certain Ryu hadn't done anything with it. She left her equipment in the care of BlowingWind and then toddled off with the old priest to assist in the ceremony that he intended to perform.

Waking the river god seemed a little pointless to her, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that she felt like she was being watched from both sides. The priest seemed to feel it too. It didn't feel threatening, but still a little weird.

"Did we do the ritual wrong?"

"No, it was done right, but he's already awake. Something isn't quite right though. This feels . . . almost divided."

Chihiro waited, she knew her grandfather well. There was always more. Kind of like when he kept insisting she help out with the shrine, hence the priestess training since when she was little. There were worse ways to spend summers for little kids though, so she figured it was a good thing the year after she had moved to that place her parents had taken her. She tried not to think of life in that town. Rumors had gone around about family involvement in witchcraft when they had disappeared for three weeks. Definitely good to be home, even if it was a little weird with grandfather at times.

"Maybe he's sad, or hurt? It doesn't feel like he's angry, that one you can't mistake. If the river is his body, maybe he's waiting for it. Should we start opening the spring more, perhaps that will set the energy at ease?"

Chihiro wasn't sure if she believed in spirits, but that strange experience when she was a kid was enough to remind her there was more to life than what you see. After all, she should have been drowned that day long ago, and instead something had brought her to shore.

"We'll call the others and start then, ok Grandfather?"

"Sure. The news crew should be here soon anyway to get footage of you moving the first rock out."

"Grandfather! I thought you said I wouldn't have to do any interviews or go on camera anymore!"

Chihiro and her grandfather went after the others. Koji was at a loss. Ryu had mentioned something about Chihiro meeting a man. Chihiro had mentioned about not thinking she had met a ghost. He would have to get out of her what they did and what he looked like, perhaps it had really been the god. Then he spied the rose in her hair and wondered who knew her well enough to give her a flower like that.

Two sets of jade eyes watched them walk away. Both sets looked sad, but only one set was able to follow.

Slipping from behind a tree, Nushi watched the owner of the other pair go after the shrine maiden. He hoped that she would be able to save him the way he had once saved her. Now if he could only figure out how he was supposed to become whole again.

'Wow, what a great guardian I am, getting fragmented anyway. Well, at least the boy will be able to keep an eye on her when I can't.'

He then re-entered the spring to wait. He would need to help the spring spirit keep the flow minimal until the spring was cleared out of all the rocks filling it. Then the extra water being channeled into the underground river could go where it was supposed to. No sense in washing all of those people away.

Kohaku hadn't even noticed Nushi. He was too busy figuring out a way to reenter Chihiro's life without causing some kind of panic. It sounded like they were going to be clearing out the spring. Maybe he could help out with that. As his body became visible once more, he decided he would volunteer to help with this team she was part of.


	5. Do I Know You?

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 5: Do I know you?

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names. I don't own Inuyasha either. I do own BlowingWind, Ryu, and Koji even though I think Ryu and BlowingWind should stop being such spotlight stealers. Nushi is my creation to.

Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

On with the story.

:Zips off on broom-o-doom.:

* * *

"Tell me about this man you met this morning, Chihiro."

"Where do I start? He was wearing formal kimono way out here, and he played a flute."

"What did the kimono look like?"

"White and blue, green and gold. It makes me think of a swift river, actually."

"Anything else?"

"His hair was black and really long. I've never seen eyes so green either . . ."

"Did he give you a name?"

"No, but he left me a bit of food, and this rose, and a card. He was . . . familiar, somehow."

* * *

During the time that Chihiro and Koji were performing the awakening ceremony, Ryu and BlowingWind were actually engaged in having an adult conversation. Chihiro would have thought she was going crazy if she saw it, but they really could get along if they needed to. Something was up, and neither of them liked it. Presently, they were perched up in a tree whispering so that they would be neither interrupted nor overheard.

"You felt it too didn't you?"

"Smelled it too. That card was absolutely drenched with the same smell that covers her those nights she dreams about that man."

BlowingWind eyed Ryu. There was something he wasn't telling her. She hated it when dragons pulled the mystery act. Personal experience had taught her to believe in dragons and other spirits. Growing up where she did, she didn't have as much of her father's culture as she would have liked and too much of her mother's, but she did see lots of strange stuff in the woods she told no one of. Then there was the fact that when she had gone to explore Mt. Fuji she had a run-in with an annoying dragon. She didn't know if it was good or bad that she hadn't ditched him, but he had been the only guy willing to put up with her temper for so long.

"You mean those nights where she thrashes and moans for somebody named Haku, and it's perfectly easy to hear her from our room. The nights you say she smells fertile?"

Ryu nodded his head, eyes dark as he was deep in thought. "It smelled like that man that came to camp last night and carried her to her bedroll. Far too much like he's been watching her for a while, he seemed to know precisely which one it was. I find that disturbing. It smells kind of like another dragon."

"That could be good or bad. It would depend on how this dragon views us humans, and his intentions." The rose was bothering her. "A white rose. With you dragons and your love of symbols it could mean anything from a polite thank you to you're mine to I'm gonna eat ya."

Ryu cocked his eyebrow at her, allowing it to disappear into his unruly dark hair.

"Usually a dragon only gives roses to someone he or she greatly admires, just like you humans. White is generally a symbol of purity. She is a shrine maiden after all. Or, he could be working his way up to red roses if you know what I mean."

Here, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"It is rather easy to intrigue Chihiro, and some spirits still find it amusing to toy with them."

He watched his girlfriend's face carefully, searching for any hint of indignation or rejection in her cornflower eyes.

"This might sound a little corny, since it sure sounds corny to me, but what if he was the River God?"

"Let me out of this cheap B movie. What would he want with her then? Aren't they usually drawn to the girls with great beauty or magic powers. Sure, Chi's pretty, gorgeous even at times, but not the type the guys usually chase after unless they like 'hard to get'. She doesn't have any powers either, unless you count stubbornness and brains. Just a normal girl, trying to help her community, and she somehow manages to get pulled into a mystery."

Ryu glared at his BlowingWind and puffed a bit. His short hair stood on end, and his brown eyes took on an harassed gleam.

"Are you implying that I went after you for your looks or the fact you get premonitions at times or can see ghosts? Not all dragons are like that you know, we are drawn to a person's purity. Chihiro is a very pure person. That is exactly what worries me though. She's like a little sister to me, and I would hate to see some stuffed anybody mess that up for her by breaking her heart. She shows respect to the spirits and gods, even at the times that she isn't sure that they aren't psychological projections or archetypes. She loves all people equally, even the ones that she's ready to beat to a bloody pulp. Our Chi is loyal, hard-working and extremely intelligent, just the sort of thing that she should be allowed to keep. It doesn't help that she lives fairly traditionally as a habit, well, as much as possible these days. That fact alone seems to attract a lot of the old things to her. Guess you didn't like the idea. What do you think then, o Wise Woman?"

"I'm no Wise Woman, just me. I don't know what's going on. I just know that guy last night looked like one of the ghosts that haunts our complex. It reminds me of some of the stories about spirits that would seduce a woman out on the plains, and just leave them after the poor woman was hopelessly in love."

"So we're on the same page then. Whatever or whoever it is, we're afraid she'll fall in love. You know, we seem to meddle quite a bit in her love life."

BlowingWind snorted. "She wasn't interested in any of the other guys that tried to date her anyway, and if you're thinking of the one I hung out the window he deserved it. Trust me on that, you would have done worse."

"So we stick closer to her then."

Their minds made up, they dropped out of the tree. Imagine their surprise when they landed right in front of a young man with greenish-black shoulder length hair and some deep jade eyes. The young man's simple and traditional clothing gave him a reserved air, and something reminded Ryu vaguely of how Koji dressed. At the surprise, BlowingWind had leaped up into Ryu's arms and shrieked, causing both young dragons to wince. Several minutes of quiet followed as stares were exchanged.

"I'm here to volunteer."

Ryu blinked and sniffed curiously.

"Ok, another dragon's strength and stamina will make the clearing out go faster. We change your clothes though unless you're going to be Chihiro's work partner. Normally those clothes would attract too much attention, but with the way she dresses I don't think that will be too much of a problem. Didn't you ever hear of blending in?"

* * *

As Haku was walking along, he was trying to figure out an appropriate story as to why he was just showing up out of nowhere to help. None of them sounded believable. Two figures suddenly dropped out of the tree and landed right in front of him and he froze. The girl jumped up in the boy's arms and shrieked, causing him to wince a bit. He thought they were Chihiro's friends, or at least they looked like the ones he'd seen her with. After that, the silence stretched on for a bit.

Well, it looked like it was up to him to make the first move, since the others looked like they were frozen with shock. Oh what joy. "I'm here to volunteer."

The other boy blinked and sniffed curiously. "Ok, another dragon's strength and stamina will make the clearing out go faster. We change your clothes though unless you're going to be Chihiro's work partner. Normally those clothes would attract too much attention, but with the way she dresses I don't think that will be too much of a problem. Didn't you ever hear of blending in?"

The girl snorted as she carefully got down, poking at the curiously worded shirt that he wore to further drive her point.

"Right, like you ever blend in Ryu." She stuck her hand out. "My name's BlowingWind MountainChild, Mr. Blunt over there is Ryu Take."

"Kohaku Nigihayami." Mentally, he slapped himself, but since there was another dragon here, he should use his name, or a form of it, and not make one up. Since dragons could recognize another dragon even in human form, that could be a major hang up.

Apparently, the name didn't really register, since Ryu was just happy he wasn't the only non-human here anymore. At least he'd have somebody to talk to and hopefully not get smacked by. Better make sure this guy knows not to reveal himself though.

"Ok Kohaku, well we'd better all get to the group. Uh, just don't tell anybody you're a dragon, since if you tell the wrong person you are, one or both of two things could happen.. You could cause a big ruckus and get plastered with faulty scrolls like this poor hanyou that frequents Tokyo's Sunset Shrine I heard about. The other possibility is that you'd get picked up by the men in white coats and get put in the padded room, also known as the asylum." The name struck something in Ryu, but he was too preoccupied now to think about it.

Sitting in the Goshinboku at Tokyo's Sunset Shrine, a pouting hanyou sneezed. "Somebody's talking crap about me again." The girl studying on the ground just shook her head. He truly was paranoid sometimes.

Kohaku just nodded, not having any idea what on earth Ryu was talking about. Neither option sounded fun though. So they all went to the camp to meet up with the others, Kohaku being told all kinds of things about Chihiro.

* * *

Chihiro and her Grandfather had tucked away their problem for later by the time they reached the others. She was getting excited again about clearing out the spring. In fact, she was so happy that the grin just couldn't be suppressed. So she gave in and grinned like a maniac. She was even happier when she saw the news crew wasn't there yet.

"Oh Chihiro! We've got a surprise for you!"

'Uh-oh. That was just to sickly-sweet and drawn out for this to be good.' Willing herself not to betray her nervousness at the tone BlowingWind only reserved for things she thought in Chihiro's best interest, she responded in kind as she was approached.

"What?"

'Ish, I sound like my mom'

"You remember how we are all supposed to have a working partner today, since we'll be actually working in, by and around the water? We realized just yesterday that you didn't have one."

Ryu was all smiles. Chihiro hated partnering with guys, so this was a great way to get back at her for this morning.

Chihiro's face instantly showed the extreme suspicion welling inside her.

"He was going to touch you-know-what. It's not my fault he couldn't take a little kick in the groin."

BlowingWind gifted Ryu with her patented you said he wouldn't do that kind of thing evil eye briefly, then switched back into caramel candy mode.

"Now, Chihiro, you know we aren't going to let you work without a partner. Anything could happen. You could fall in and hit your head and without a partner, nobody might know. Aren't you lucky we found a volunteer!"

"It better not be another one of Ryu's perverted friends. I'm tired of getting groped."

'Males have been groping my Chihiro! I hope she's been hurting them.'

"Chihiro, I'd like you to meet Kohaku."

As one, Ryu The Ever Annoying and BlowingWind the Meddlesome stepped aside. Kohaku got his first close-up look at Chihiro. Chihiro was too shocked by his face and eyes. Another wave of de ja vu washed her away as a riptide of confusion sucked her under. The pure emotion behind those eyes ripped her breath away even as her lungs cried desperately for air.

"Hello Chihiro."

She barely managed to breath "Do I know you?" Then more than a few confusing memories sent her crashing to the bottom of the sea.


	6. Getting To Know You

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 6: Getting To Know You

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

On with the story.

:Zips off on broom-o-doom.:

* * *

Chihiro was fainting, the stormy grey of her eyes closing, but not completely. Being the closest one, Kohaku put out his arms to catch her, and lowered her to the ground clutching her tightly. Her gaze had never broken from his, and he was seriously unnerved by the unfocused glassy stare he was receiving. Definitely not the type of first meeting he had planned.

Luckily, she recovered quickly, and was rather surprised at her new position. Any other guy she would have smacked for holding her, but this felt ok somehow, safe and comfortable. Unfortunately for her, her grandfather had the camera at the ready and snapped a picture.

"Finally, a boy she doesn't try to kill for touching her!"

Chihiro had one thought and one thought only. 'If I don't get up, I'm going to be in an arranged marriage.' So, blushing a lovely magenta, she literally leaped from his grasp.

The humiliation fairy wasn't quite done with her yet today though. Several of the younger or more immature members of the group made kissy noises at them, which of course included Ryu and BlowingWind. Maybe there really was some credence to her old theory of her life being the gods' soap opera.

Kohaku felt kind of sorry for Chihiro. He had thought dealing with just Lin and her kitsune pranks was bad. Poor Chihiro had managed to get stuck with two of them. Shaking out of his temporary stupor he opened his mouth to acknowledge her question. Instead, out tumbled, "Are you ok?"

Chihiro meekly nodded. "Do I know you? How did you know my name?"

'Oh crap.' The hamster in the wheel powering the control room otherwise known as his mind, fell out. Haku ran the memory of Chihiro hugging and nuzzling his snout through his mind. Kohaku had somehow lost the ability to speak thanks to that lovely image. Nigihayami stepped forward to take control, silently berating his inexperience with attractive girls and the immaturity of the other two present portions of his mind. He guessed it had something to do with a certain traumatic event and this was Kami's punishment for being weak, but kept his cool like the wily dragon he was.

"I used to live around here a long time ago, perhaps you met me then. I know your name because it was told to me." Well, at least it wasn't a lie.

The humiliation fairy had smacked the ball back into Chihiro's face. Man, did she feel sheepish.

"Oh." 'Yup, really intelligent Chihiro. He probably thinks you're mental now. You finally meet a guy you're slightly interested in, and you choke.'

The news crew arrived at that moment, and for once she felt glad to see them. Putting a hand up behind her head, she laughed, "Well, looks like it's time to get to work. Better get to the spring." Taking advantage of the bustling, she took off to the said spring.

Ryu blinked twice. "Wow, you just met her and you got to hold her, and made her blush! Three guys have been trying that since the project began and she keeps smacking them. One of them she even put in the hospital. You have to show me how you did that."

When they got to the spring, poor Chihiro and Koji were being mauled by the reporter. Most of the questions didn't even pertain to the story, but were about Chihiro's lifestyle.

"Miss Chihiro, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Um, no."

"What makes you care so much about a river that was filled in when you were only four years old? There are lots of other rivers, why this one?"

"I don't know."

"How is it that you are going to be working at the new Kohaku River Shrine and attending University too?"

"Very carefully, with lots of planning."

"Why are you so concerned about the environment?"

"If we don't save it, we doom ourselves as well. Every bit of nature has a purpose. Take one thing away and you throw the whole deal off kilter."

The questions were interrupted by Kohaku, noticing the extreme distress Chihiro seemed to be feeling and approached her. "Miss Chihiro, the others are waiting for your signal."

Chihiro mouthed a thank you at him and excused herself, grabbed his hand and dashed over to their spot at the spring. The reporter noticed this and asked Koji, "I thought she said she didn't have a boyfriend?"

Koji opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by Ryu.

"She doesn't. That's just her new work partner and they are anxious to begin. He'll be groundskeeper at the Shrine."

Koji opened his mouth again, but Ryu signaled to him they'd talk about it later.

Kohaku was amused at Chihiro's display. When she was flustered, her energy began to swirl, and was very pleasing to his eyes. Bodily, she had taken on this little habit of brushing at her hair while shifting her feet.

"Don't like talking to him much?"

Chihiro eyed him while securing the legs of her red hakama around her knees with the drawstrings.

"I hate reporters. Ever since my family got on the news nine years ago after disappearing for three weeks it seems like they crop up everywhere. Grandfather says it's just because big things happen in my life and I do things most normal girls don't."

Finished with her hakama, she then secured her yukata sleeves with a second sash. "I don't know what I do that's so abnormal though."

"I don't see anyone dressed in the old style here except for you, myself, and your grandfather."

Chihiro shifted her position a bit. "Grandfather and I are responsible for the new River Shrine, so he dresses the way he does because of tradition. I dress this way because it feels right. I was a little over ten when I started going back to the old ways. My parents threw a fit. They kept saying that the world was becoming more modern and I should try to fit in, that no one did things traditionally anymore. All my schoolmates loved it, and wished they could wear kimono all the time when not in school. There just seems something wrong with letting another culture take over your life."

Koji had come over sometime during the conversation. He leaned in conspiratorially. "Chi-chan, they'll be leaving after a bit. I'm going to take a picture of you and your friend with the first rock for the records, and they'll be filming the start. So just go about working like they're not there." Chihiro nodded, and then as they began work, Koji took the promised picture.

As promised, the news crew left shortly. A collective cheer went up as the work pace increased since there was nobody underfoot anymore. First the rocks that dammed up the pool were removed so that the level would drop down.

The group sung traditional work songs to keep their spirits up, and while they weren't singing, Chihiro and Haku talked about things they liked. She discovered that there was much in common between them, and often caught herself watching the way he gracefully lifted even very heavy burdens.

Rocks were also removed from where the water bubbled up, but more that were deeper down needed to be removed. Long ago, the remains of an iron cap, destroyed by some freak lightning bolt before many of the local kids helping could remember, had been removed. No doubt it had been a drunken group of teenagers years ago looking for cheap thrills. An argument broke out over how best to do the remainder of their task between two very stubborn people.

"If we wait for too much longer on that, we'll be behind schedule. We were supposed to be able to finish today. I'll just dive down there really quick and see what we will need to get."

"No, it's too risky. You could get hurt down there."

"It's because I'm a girl isn't it? Girls can't do this, shouldn't do that. Guys have bigger lung capacity . . . blah, blah, blah. I've heard that all my life."

"That's not it!"

"I can do it, I've gone skin diving lots of times, it's not that different."

"Your robes will soak up a lot of water and get very heavy, believe me, I know."

"I'll manage."

"I'm telling you Chihiro. You are not diving down there to survey the size of the rocks. No." Kohaku glared at Chihiro and crossed his arms, looking very intimidating indeed..

"I'm not going alone you ninny. However, somebody does have to go down there and take a look. We'll need to know what kind of equipment will be needed, if any, to finish this. The whole team has come this far, I'm not letting a few rocks that unthinking developers tossed down there keep our river."

'Ninny? Ninny! She just called me a ninny. Why that little. . .! Arrgh! Why is she so stubborn!' Kohaku was furious, he would not let a girl call him names.

'You could show her who's boss you know. Women like a firm man.' Haku whispered to Kohaku.

Nigihayami cracked him over the head. 'Remember what Lin said you immature pubescent! They don't like it when you claim them first thing. You would think that you haven't had an extra nine years to mature. It's a good thing that she can't see what's going on in here. This is simple, we go with her.' The sudden silence in Kohaku's head was unnerving.

"No Chihiro, you're not going." Kohaku was staring hard into her eyes, willing her to obey him. Apparently Haku wasn't being perverted after all. Maybe he wasn't as pubescent as Nigihayami thought, just a bit more . . . animalistic and protective.

Ryu cleared his throat. He could tell he was going to get reamed for this. Maybe having another dragon around wasn't such a hot idea. Chihiro was looking rather fierce, and so was Kohaku.

"She's right, somebody does need to go down there and she is the best qualified out of all of us, since she entered University rather early and is halfway done with her studies. She'll know what to look for to tell the experts. We could go too, just in case of trouble."

Kohaku snapped his head to the side and gave Ryu the most terrible glare he had ever seen. If laser beams suddenly shot out of his eyes, he wouldn't have been surprised. Chihiro was glaring at him too, and she just growl at him? Did Chihiro even know what that could mean to Kohaku? Ryu knew that he was in deep shit, and him without his galoshes. However, he was a dragon and just couldn't look weak. It was a dragon thing. He saw what Chihiro was about to do anyway.

"Over my dripping wet body." Kohaku was very stern.

"That can be arranged." Then it happened. She pushed him. That's right. The Great Haku, good old Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, pushed by a human. Okay, an attractive human that he really liked and just wanted safe, but a human none-the-less. To top off the utter and complete humiliation he had allowed her to do it with one finger while he was busy posturing with Ryu. His eyes were wide. SPLASH! He resurfaced and was glad he was a river spirit, so he wasn't sputtering at least.

Chihiro had her hands on her hips with feet slightly apart, a jubilant picture of victory. "Looks like I win."

Just where was the sweet, innocent, thoughtful, kind, shy girl that he had known? This was kind of scary. He had seen her stubbornness, felt her hand go right through him, and had heard more about said stubborn streak from the annoying bouncing heads that Yubaba kept around for who knows why, but this was ridiculous! Through slitted eyes he watched her survey him. Then she cracked an apologetic smile and held out a hand.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away there. It happens a lot, all that roughhousing with BlowingWind and Ryu I guess. Let me help you up." Chihiro couldn't stop smiling. There was something kind of cute in the way the water just rolled off of him and lingered in others as he pouted.

He looked at her hand as he took it. Something inside himself just couldn't let her get the upper hand. "Sure, CHIHIRO!" One small tug was all it took, and in tumbled Chihiro too. She didn't come up quite as gracefully, and sputtered quite a bit. Kohaku couldn't believe what he had just done, he felt awful about it. He didn't even know why he had done it, but being the stoneface he can be at times, didn't let it show. Uh-oh. What was that sound she was making? 'Oh, please don't let her be crying.'

He didn't expect the playful splash that managed to go up his nose.

* * *

Down below the water, some shouting, two loud splashes, and then some feminine laughter attracted the attention of Nushi and his friend the Spring Spirit.

"Just what the hell is going on up there?" grumbled the Spring Spirit.

Nushi went over to look in the chamber's view mirror. What he saw was definitely not what he expected. Sitting in the water was a dripping wet Kohaku and an equally soaked Chihiro. Kohaku was staring at Chihiro as she was laughing a stitch into her side and trying to get up. He looked over at his friend. "I think she pushed him in and then he pulled her in, Ten."

Ten turned up the volume.

Laughter filled the room. "Ok Kohaku, I deserved that. Since I'm already wet now, that just means we can go now."

Chihiro's big smile finished it for him, and Nigihayami won. "Ok, fine, we all go now." he rumbled. This caused her to cheer, give him a quick hug, and then fish around in one of her pockets. The hug of course, turned his cheeks a light pink as he could feel her body against him.

'What is she doing?'

She pulled out four flashlights with head straps and tossed two of them up to some other people, pinked one on her head and held the last out to him. He couldn't stop it, and wondered what else she kept in the folds of her outfit. Innocently of course, he just couldn't tell she'd had anything in there to begin with and wanted to know where she had hidden them. Then he remembered the flashlight and wondered if she didn't think he could see or something.

Observing him looking at it, she thought she heard him mutter something about pushy humans. 'Get your hearing checked Chihiro.' His hesitancy was amusing, like he thought she might burn him or something. "What's the matter? It looks dark down there, we'll need to see."

"And how do you plan to breathe?"

"I don't, I'll hold my breath." The cheesy grin she gave him couldn't get any wider.

More laughter filled the room, but it wasn't coming through the mirror. Looking around, Nushi saw Ten laughing. "Something amuse you?"

"Ah how cute. She's a perfect match for you."

"Very funny." Nushi was rather worried. Just how was he supposed to heal if his other three-quarters couldn't work together? He should at least be able to stand up to Chihiro. She was usually pretty calm.


	7. Where am I and What's Going On?

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 7: Where Am I And What's Going On?

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names. I don't own Inuyasha either. I do own BlowingWind, Ryu, and Koji even though I think Ryu and BlowingWind should stop being such spotlight stealers. Nushi and Ten my ideas too.

This and the next three chapters beat me up all night and during part of the kid's school day. It really wanted out, and I really hope Haku gets over whatever it is that infected him, even though the idea of he and Chihiro horsing around in the water is funny.

Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

Character key at bottom.

On with the story.

:Zips off on broom-o-doom.:

* * *

Ryu caught the other flashlights and gave one to BlowingWind. He wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of going down there, but he figured if he hadn't said something, Chihiro would have just gone down by herself. Similar stuff had happened before. Koji once said that Chihiro had been a rather whiny girl when young, but had changed drastically after her family had been found nine years ago. She had become more confident, and just did what she felt was right. Now, the poor mountain dragon would be swimming in a spring relatively unknown to him. He shook his head.

"Well, let's be off then."

BlowingWind entered the water gracefully as opposed to the huge splash Ryu decided to make. Taking a deep breath, everyone dove down deep after turning on their lights.

Cutting through the water, Chihiro passed up Kohaku and wondered if he was swimming so slowly on purpose. Maybe he was still mad at her. She'd have to do something later to make up for her little stunt. That she could do right after some Midol though. A current caressed her body, almost like a lover or long-lost friend, and she turned to find the source.

Kohaku had seen her pass him up, and followed her. Actually, he had let her pass him. The arrangement made it easier to keep an eye on her. He didn't know what to expect and he did not have many memories from his time with the river. There was nothing from before he had met Chihiro, and there was a curious blank spot where how his river died should have been. The spring itself belonged to another spirit, and he thought it was a friend but was wary because a lot can change. A big chunk of rock loomed up ahead of them.

Ryu pulled BlowingWind with him as she gripped his shoulders. She was rather buoyant and so needed the extra help. She used a tape measure that she had in her pocket to measure the rock. Chihiro noticed a gap, and so checked behind the rock to see if there was anything else back there. There! Something shined, a silver flash that she shouldn't have been able to see! Chihiro reached out and picked it up. It looked to be some sort of statue. She was running out of air so she signaled she was going up. The others nodded and headed up as well. Chihiro had a little difficulty as she was carrying some extra weight so the ascent was much harder.

Things began to get sort of dark and her movements slowed. Images flashed through her head of when she fell into the river and the mysterious thing that saved her. Later, playing with a man along the banks of a river, playing tag or dancing to a flute. Then images of a young boy with green eyes feeding her a berry, flashes of things too quick to register, and grasping the horns of a dragon. Then, things went completely dark. How strange that her lungs weren't even trying to pull in the water for air.

Kohaku was feeling fine since he didn't need to breathe down here, but he did notice Chihiro's movements getting weaker. Shaking his head, he gently took her and kicked harder for the surface. It looked like he was saving her from drowning again. She'd put herself there willingly as well!

* * *

When Chihiro woke up, she was on her back in a white room. The light was bright, and hurt her eyes. What happened? She remembered striking out for the surface, but the statue she was bringing up was heavier than she expected for such a small thing. Did she drown? No, her chest hurt too much to be dead, and Kohaku had seemed like he would be very determined to take her to the surface if needed. A soft moan escaped her. Maybe she should have listened to him after all. So just where was she?

Her head kept throbbing, and so she reached to hold it, but noticed something holding one hand back. Turning her head to look, she saw Kohaku, crashed out and using the bed as a head rest. Well, she saw the top of his head anyway. Outside, a cloud drew away from the sun, and the room brightened even more, causing her head to feel like exploding. Closing her eyes and wincing, she moaned louder. Unconsciously, her hand squeezed his tightly. Her cry and movement woke Kohaku with a jolt.

* * *

Kohaku snapped to attention as he heard a moan and pressure increase on his hand. He saw Chihiro holding her head. He drew a deep breath of relief. "Chihiro, you're alright."

Chihiro's eyes opened and he was disheartened to see them laced with pain. Then, she managed a shaky nod.

"Yeah, I'm ok. You saved me didn't you?"

He only nodded, eyes still full of the relief he felt that his best friend was okay. He really didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"Thank you, Kohaku. I'm sorry I didn't listen when you tried to warn me." Her eyes started to fuzz over. "Green eyes. You have eyes just like I saw in the river when I was little, like the man with the flute by the river, and just like the boy in my dream, and the man at the spring this morning. Such strange, beautiful eyes. It just occurred to me that your name . . . is like the river. Kohaku."

"Go back to sleep Chihiro. We'll talk later. I'll get the healer and tell the others that you woke up for a bit. Rest." So his eyes were beautiful, huh? He'd never noticed. Kohaku thought it was probably just the air deprivation talking. He also knew that she remembered a bit. That was good.

Chihiro was losing the battle to sleep fast. "'Kay 'Haku. Tell the doctor I have a headache too."

"Rest well, my Chihiro." 'Just where the heck did that come from? My Chihiro? I'm saying that out loud now? I thought I'd gotten over that.' Kohaku quietly got up and shut the door behind him. As he walked to the desk, the relief evident on his face alerted the nurse that something good had happened.

"Miss Ogino wake up sir?"

"Yes, she went back to sleep though. She said she had a headache."

"Well, holding her breath as long as she did, I'm not surprised. This is the fourth time she's been in here for holding her breath too long. She's a good kid, but a little stubborn when it comes to her own limitations. It's good you and your friends were with her."

"You mean that she's done this three other times! When she wakes up, she's not getting out of my sight! I'm going to go tell the others she's ok. I will then return."

The nurse nodded and waited for him to leave, biting her lip to keep from laughing. When it was safe, she cracked up. 'Maybe he'll be the one to tame her. Kami only knows she needs someone like that young man.' She calmed down a little bit and made a note in Chihiro's file about her headache. Her thoughts then returned to the strange young man. 'I wonder what Shrine family sent him to the River Shrine?'

* * *

In the cafeteria Koji, Ryu, and BlowingWind were having a little discussion. Mostly it was around Chihiro and why would she try to bring up a heavy silver statue with the last of her breath. It had already been decided that the rock would definitely have to be moved by machine. The problem there was that they would need to wait for funds. Their grant from the government hadn't come in yet, so that was the hold-up.

Since the statue had been found, the spring was now definitely going to be safe from developers, and the Shrine planned to purchase that land to further protect it. Divers would go down (with oxygen this time) to see if there were any more finds before removal of what supposedly was the final rock. Archaeologists, geologists, hydrologists, and maybe a couple religious experts would get to go down. The topic then drifted to Kohaku.

"I find it strange that a young man bearing the name of the river basically just shows up out of nowhere and tries to prevent my grandchild from doing something where she ends up hurting herself. I wonder if this is the same young man she said she saw early this morning."

BlowingWind shook her head. "The world just works that way sometimes. I don't think it was the young man she saw earlier though. The surprise was too much for them to be the same."

"They might be related somehow though. The smell was kind of similar . . . but not at the same time. Next time she tries something like that though, I'll tie her up." Ryu's voice was low so as not to be overheard by anyone outside their little circle.

Koji made a thoughtful noise, then continued on another thing spinning in his head. "About this Kohaku, do we know where he came from? Chihiro took to him rather quickly, and there is something about him that just doesn't feel human. Also, he seems a little familiar for some reason. Why do you say he should be the groundskeeper anyway?"

"He's like me."

Koji nodded his head, he got it now. "So that's why. It would be good for the Shrine then."

Kohaku walked in and was waved over. "She woke up, but went back to sleep. I'll be heading back now."

Koji peered at the strange young man who had become such a good friend to his granddaughter in such a short time. His voice was low "Take good care of my granddaughter. She pushes herself too hard at times. Please help her find whatever it is that she is trying to find. First though my boy you will eat something."

* * *

Character Key

Kohaku - An aspect of Nigihayami Kohakunushi. Shares his name with his river. Can mean "amber" but can also be written in kanji using "small" and "white" together, which would make more sense for this character. Very protective of Chihiro (although still trying to figure out just why he pulled her into the water when that's where he did NOT want her anyway) and is slightly confused as to how she is so different.

Nigihayami - an aspect of Nigihayami Kohakunushi. The name means lively water.

Haku - Kohaku's name at the bath house. By itself can mean white or fade, which would be a good reason that Yubaba gave him that name after he was trapped. In my overanalyzed hypothesis, the arrested pre-adolescent/adolescent aspect Notice the word arrested here, a.k.a. suppression. My theory is that by digging the river back up, he's now having to deal with stuff that he should have taken care of already. I'm a psychology major so part of the whole thing was what damage was done to him mentally with the loss of his river since when they met in Spirit World he's the equivalent of a twelve-year old. Stuff can get really messed around.

Nigihayami Kohakunushi - The healed and completed Kohaku. Means "Master of the lively and swift-flowing small white river" or "Master of the peaceful and swift-flowing small white river" depending on translation.

Chihiro Ogino - great depth, nicknamed "Chi" by her friend BlowingWind. Was known as "Sen" at the bath house. Placed as the Japanese speak it would be Ogino Chihiro. She is a shrine maiden through the urging (read here, insistence) of her grandfather and was "touched" by the River God himself when she was but a young child and again at 10. Disappeared into Spirit World for three weeks as time counts in the Human world. She possesses no conscious memory of her time there, but may have developed her yearning for "the old ways" due to her time there. Still feeling indebted to whatever saved her as a child, this may be a possibility as to both her devotion to restoring the river and as to why she agreed to serve at the River Shrine. Is the key to healing the River God, yet has no "magic" of her own, except what we came to know as "pure love" in the animated feature Spirited Away. Doesn't completely believe in spirits (yet) but still feels there is more to life than what we see.

Ryu Take - Dragon Mountain. Take (pronounced here as ta-kay) Ryu is a mountain dragon that BlowingWind met, possibly as one of the first true "friends" she made in Japan. Take meaning mountain, ryu being dragon. BlowingWind's boyfriend and self appointed protector (hence why he's traveling with her). He gets called a "scaly coyote" by his girlfriend for being a dragon that acts like many of the stories of Coyote that she heard as a child.

BlowingWind MountainChild - name is fairly self-explanatory. Half Apache and half Irish, has a foul temper at times (which may have rubbed off just a touch on Chihiro, or maybe it's just stress from the stuff she put on her plate). Left America due to personal reasons, unknown as to why she went to Japan. Has the rare prophetic dream and can 'see' a spirit being. Has Ryu for a "scaly coyote" boyfriend.

Koji Ogino - In this, Chihiro's grandfather. One of the elders in the community who wished a Shrine in the area. Believes in spirits and gods. Who raises Chihiro during the summers as her parents got increasingly irritated with her wishes of living and dressing in the traditional manner. Due to some unknown misunderstanding with his son's wife, they are estranged, possibly why such a fuss was made about Chihiro's developing childhood tastes. Koji can mean tradition.

Ten - Guardian of the Sacred Spring that feeds the Kohaku River. Would most likely be near the base of a mountain geologically. A friend to Nigihayami Kohakunushi from before "the incident". Provided a home for the part of Kohaku (Nushi) that is forever tied to the river. The word can mean legend. Lives in a cave connected to the spring, which he keeps an eye on through the use of a special mirror.

Nushi - Master or Guardian. The part of Kohaku that was not able to go to the Spirit World due to currently unknown (to him) and unfinished business. Where most of Kohaku's memories as the guardian of the river reside. Has extreme fascination with Chihiro (possibly due to the "purity" thing mentioned by Ryu in one chapter, but has no direct memory of his own of Haku's time at the bath house. Saved her when she fell into the river as a child (one of the few memories he shares with his aspects that went to the bathhouse.

Yubaba - Ruler of the bath house. Literally means hot water woman

Zeniba - Twin sister to Yubaba. Means uncontrolled virtue.

Lin - Sen's friend and co-worker at the bath house. Had a mental breakdown after Sen/Chihiro left and deals with the pain of losing her friend through attempted pranks on Haku, who Sen had been close to. By using it's other spelling (Rin), companion. She is an itachi or weasel spirit according to Miyazaki.

Kaonashi - No face

Mr. Ogino - Chihiro's dad.

Mrs. Ogino - Chihiro's mom.

For where I got the information on Haku that is not a product of my personal ruminations, see "Tea with the White Dragon" under the section "Naming of the Gods". Direct translation of Haku and other Japanese words/names from an on-line English/Japanese dictionary.

As to fluff, yes, there will be a bit. Not a lot though as they are just starting out as far as Chihiro's memory is concerned. It will be back in chapter nine or ten, when Chihiro wakes up again.


	8. Nushi's Vigil

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 8: Nushi's Vigil

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

On with the story.

:Zips off on broom-o-doom.:

* * *

Nushi was busy peering into the mirror. He and Ten had their attention drawn back to the surface when a bunch of shouting had started up again. At first, they tried to ignore it, taking it to be due to all the adrenaline pumping in the young human bodies on the surface. They only began paying attention when Nushi had felt a stab of fear. The rose he had given Chihiro was demanding his attention, which meant that something had happened to her.

When they looked, Kohaku was performing CPR on a slightly blue Chihiro, attempting to revive her stilled breath. Two other wet bodies were talking rapidly to her grandfather. One broke off and got a little black thing from one of the dry people and was yelling into it. Nushi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Just what had happened?

Ten turned up the volume some more, trying to decipher what the youngsters were yelling about. They were speaking really fast. Something about Chihiro finding a statue behind a really big rock and trying to get it to the surface, but she ran out of air because she didn't go up soon enough. "Nushi, isn't that the statue from the old Shrine? The one that became abandoned when the families no longer farmed?"

Nushi turned his attention from Chihiro. Kohaku looked like he had everything under control as Chihiro began breathing on her own again. "I think you're right. I remember watching Koji's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather throwing it in to keep it safe from robbers. If they put it in this new Shrine I keep hearing about, maybe it will be easier to fix whatever it was that happened 15 years ago when I was driven out."

"Sure. I think you just want to get to Chihiro easier."

Thoughtfully, Nushi digested Ten's last remark. "Yes I suppose, you're right. What is a God without someone to protect? The Ogino's are one of the last families that are of the area and still have anyone believing in us. If we can't tend the countryside, the people get sick and die. If the people get sick and die, we weaken and fade."

"Uh hum. What's the other part?" Ten knew him too well.

"There's just something about her."

"Yeah right, like her shape maybe."

In silence, Nushi and Ten watched an ambulance take an unconscious Chihiro away, accompanied by a stoic Kohaku. Koji, Ryu, and BlowingWind got into a small transport vehicle to follow the ambulance. The others that were helping cleared out too, Packing up camp and going home as there was nothing else to be done until a lifting crane was brought in to move the large rock. They followed with the mirror and watched as she was brought into the hospital. The attendants felt a presence as they monitored her vital signs.

Leaving the other Kami alone for his vigil, Ten silently moved out of the room. He thought it would be best so that Nushi could worry in peace. If he chose to rail or rant, or even lose control over himself, he would not be dishonored by a witness. Ten knew how much Nushi worried about the young maiden.

Standing a vigil of his own, Nushi even watched as Kohaku fell asleep next to Chihiro, gripping her hand to let her know that she was not alone. He heard the desperate pleas for her to return to him. Nushi heard Kohaku's curses as the Miko slipped deeper into the black waves of unconsciousness adding a few choice ones of his own. Using the connection that he had established with her earlier, he played soft music hoping to lure her away from the realm of death.

His body grew cold as he felt himself slipping closer to it himself. Continuing the notes, he watched as his hands and his flute became transparent. Still he pressed on. If he died it would be fine, as long as he kept her from that dark shadowy realm. There were still many in the living world who cherished her. Few even remembered him.

'Come back to me Chihiro. Don't stay Little Pearl. You have much yet to do.'

Slowly, he could see the aura around the one he promised to protect grow brighter. The healthy pink began to return to her. Chihiro's breathing evened out. Only when he was satisfied that she was merely sleeping and healing did he turn from the mirror. The view moved at once back to the surface of the deep spring.

The surface of the spring was calm. This contrasted greatly with the roiling emotions in Nushi's mind. He was still transparent, and he was certain that he had seen the other part of him begin to fade as well. He began to lose consciousness himself, having pushed himself to far magically at the time that he should have waited. As his eyes slid shut, he felt himself return to form again, acknowledged by the hardness of the floor as he struck it, just before fully succumbing to the siren's call of the deep.

In another cavern with the system, a dark spirit wandered, searching for his prey. Golden eyes surveyed his surroundings. The keeper of the spring was coming. Silently, the entity slipped into the shadows and waited. He would get his revenge. He would only have one chance though, but he would take that dragon with him.


	9. Something to Protect

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 9: Something to Protect

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away. There are some original characters in this and other stories I write. Corrected and expanded version, ffnet edition will remain in PG-13 format, R-rated for the uncut scene in chapter 19 will remain on affnet.

Character key at chap 7

On with the story.

:Zips off on broom-o-doom.:

* * *

Koji had managed to talk Kohaku into at least taking some food with him. The cafeteria was serving dumplings and rice balls. He remembered those had been Chihiro's favorites during her time as Sen so he got a couple plates of those.

He didn't really feel like eating, but if she was awake, maybe she would eat if he made her think he was too. In the elevator, he quickly placed a spell on Chihiro's food to give his friend her strength back. It wasn't as good as if he had made it all himself, but it would do. Enspelling the food didn't take all that long, and Chihiro's room was all the way up on the top floor.

'What's wrong with me? I've changed.'

Becoming transparent again, he slipped back into another dimension, this time into someplace he had never really ever truly been.

* * *

Now we take a lovely trip inside Kohaku's head, someplace even he has decided it's time to visit.

"Something bothering you Kohaku?"

Kohaku carefully looked around. It looked like he was in his room in the bath house. Strange, because he knew that he had been in a hospital elevator just a bit ago.

"Yes and no. Technically, you still are in the elevator. However, this is much easier. The three of us need to have a little heart-to-heart, and our younger self needs some help."

"I'm fine!" A cold voice cut into the conversation. Kohaku looked towards his desk and saw his younger self sitting there, looking like Yubaba had just told him his mission was to muck out a pig pen. In other words, no expression.

"Oh, so is that why you've been stuck as a 15 year old for the past several years instead of aging back like the rest of us Haku?" Nigihayami was reaching the end of his patience, he'd put up with this split for four years now, and it was just too confusing. "Or does it have something to do with a couple incidences you don't want to deal with?"

The owner of the big voice was out on the balcony, and turned out to be a very large white dragon. Kohaku knew it was coming one of these days. Lin was always going on about how bottling yourself up was bad and how a mental breakdown would occur. Those voices now had form. Well, such is life. Time to deal with whatever it was. Chihiro was waiting.

"Well then, that's one down. See Haku, if Kohaku can come to terms with having a mental breakdown, don't you think you can too? After all, you are the one who helped Chihiro get to the bath house, fed her so she wouldn't disappear, and showed "Sen" her parents so she would know them. You also saved her clothes and brought her that card so she didn't forget her name, not to forget actually getting her back to the bathhouse in time to save her parents."

"And I lost the river in the first place. If I had been stronger I could have prevented them from filling it in, or at least had enough time to reroute it again. I could have even finished off that greed spirit that tried to take over our territory. This whole mess would not have happened. Chihiro would not have been pulled into Spirit World, and she would have been safe." Haku had an interesting argument.

Kohaku stepped in. "We don't even know if it was our having saved her that pulled her to us to begin with. For all we know, she could have been pulled in anyway. We might not have been there to help her."

Nigihayami was pleased, Kohaku had an even better argument. Haku sighed in defeat, "There's nothing that can be done about the past, don't look back. I don't want to relive it again and again every moment."

"Exactly. So, does everybody want to heal and move on then? We all blame ourselves for the river, and Chihiro even going to that world, but there had to be a reason. Yes, we did miss her very badly after she went home, but we're with her now. Things have worked out. We do have another problem though."

Haku looked suspicious. He obviously thought he was being blamed for something else. With how much of a nuisance he had been lately to the other parts of himself though, it wasn't all that far off.

"Somebody doesn't want to admit to himself that he loves Chihiro."

Haku burst out laughing. "Well it's not me then. You both know exactly how I'm attracted to her."

Nigihayami looked rather amused. "Yes, you take every opportunity to paint us very lovely images of our dear Chihiro. Often in the worst of times. I personally will be very happy when you finally get out of the age of hormones closer to where you are supposed to be. I'm attracted that way too, but I don't get lost in images of what I would like when I'm supposed to be working."

"So that leaves just one of us . . ."

Nigihayami and Haku looked at their 21 aged human self dryly. They watched as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Sure. And I suppose you are going to blame me for the lovely dreams. Not every single dream of her all wet and shiny in the river is me you know."

"That's your fetish Haku."

"No, mine is watching her form as she scrubs a floor. It has to be you."

Both Kohaku and Haku looked at each other confused. As one they looked to see Nigihayami blushing, impressive as it was hard for a dragon to blush.

"What? I'm mature, not ancient. She grew up to be very attractive. Well, now we know who was dreaming about Chihiro on the bed with the books."

It was Kohaku's turn to blush. "Yes, she is attractive. That doesn't mean it's honorable to dishonor her in our dreams."

"Who said we were dishonoring her with our dreams? This just proves that we are healthy males. Now if we were to act without her permission . . ." Nigihayami trailed off.

Everyone nodded. Something flashed over in the corner. Haku went to examine it, and when he went to touch it, the restraints he had found on himself were loosed an he aged from 15 to 21, looking just like Kohaku, his older self, shoulder length hair and all. What he held in his hand was a piece of paper, with two passages on it.

I accept my past, present, and future.

A God is nothing without someone to protect.

There were four spaces to sign on the bottom. Haku took it over to the desk.

"I assume that we are supposed to sign this agreement." Picking up one of the pens, he signed 'Haku' on a line. Nigihayami signed another line, and both were gone. Kohaku was alone in his own head finally. He raised a pen to the third line, and briefly wondered what the fourth line was for, but signed his name anyway. Chihiro had been waiting for him after all.

* * *

Haku blinked, checking his eyes, and even tested his muscles. There were no voices in his head, strange thoughts floating around, or any broken feeling. After a few more seconds, the elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open. Stepping through the doors with all the grace natural to any water spirit or dragon, he was totally at peace with himself. A passing nurse recognized him and opened Chihiro's door. He nodded as he passed her.

The sight that met his eyes made him smile. Chihiro was sitting up reading some papers that one of the nurses had brought her. She looked up as the door clicked softly shut. Shakily, she asked. "H-haku?"

He calmly pulled the little table over to her bed and put the dishes on it. "Yes Chihiro. Here, eat this, you must be hungry. You've been here 12 hours now."

Smiling a little smile as she looked at the food, she replied. "Last time you said to eat something, you told me you had put a spell on it to give me back my strength."

Sitting down beside her, he put his arm gently around her, leaned in a bit and handed her a rice ball. "So I did."


	10. Caught Nuzzling A God

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 10: Caught Nuzzling A God

I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names that may pop up. This story is just a result of too much psychology research, my cat knocking over a book, and my fascination with spirituality. Professor Arack, I blame you and my cat, but I'm dedicating this to my husband for all his encouragement.

There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all my fault.

Important events time line at bottom to help ease any headache or temporary psychosis induced by trying to unravel what's going on. Also other bits that may interest or help you (due to reports of egg-headiness from other half).

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

_The sight that met his eyes made him smile. Chihiro was sitting up reading some papers that one of the nurses had brought her. She looked up as the door clicked softly shut. Shakily, she asked. "H-haku?"_

_He calmly pulled the little table over to her bed and put the dishes on it. "Yes Chihiro. Here, eat this, you must be hungry. You've been here 12 hours now."_

_Smiling a little smile as she looked at the food, she replied. "Last time you said to eat something, you told me you had put a spell on it to give me back my strength."_

_Sitting down beside her, he put his arm gently around her, leaned in a bit and handed her a rice ball. "So I did."_

That whole experience wasn't a dream. She really had been to Spirit World, her parents had been pigs, and she really had given her heart to a River Spirit. All that time that her parents had yelled at her for her strange dreams, and she herself had been wrong about them. Spirits were real, the proof was right there beside her. Feeding her no less. Wait! Feeding her?! She blushed.

"Um. Haku, I'm pretty sure I can feed myself. Thank you."

"Are you sure? You have been asleep for a long time." In reality, he just wanted an excuse to be close to her without risking his pride.

Chihiro nodded and slowly began feeding herself. Looking at her plate she mumbled. "I missed you."

Kohaku heard this however, and a gentle smile warmed his whole face. Putting a finger under her chin, he lifted her face to look him in the eye. Chihiro met them and was swept up in the currents of emotion. "I missed you too, Chihiro. More than you know." He closed his eyes and lowered his forehead to Chihiro's. He exhaled slowly, and Chihiro felt like she was wrapped up in warm water. She was drowning in it, but it was perfectly ok.

SNAP! FLASH! WHIRR!

"Get your scaly forehead off my granddaughter's. I know what that means!"

"Ack! Grandpa! What?"

"Chihiro! You are going to STAY a virgin at least until your training is done and you are a full Priestess! THEN you can do all that AFTER you are married! Preferably after college. Maybe later."

"Ji-chan! What?! Get your mind out of the gutter."

SNAP! FLASH! WHIRR!

"BlowingWind! Give me that Polaroid! You were taking pictures weren't you?!" Chihiro was mortified. That was putting it mildly.

Grinning like a fool, she relented the camera to Chihiro. Then she leaned into Ryu and surreptitiously slipped him the pictures to hide. Chihiro might not think so now, but they knew she would thank them later if this worked out. It was fun to make her blush anyway. "Who me? Nah! Would I do something like that to you Chi?"

Chihiro glared at her while Koji separated her from Kohaku and accosted him for the indirect kiss he was giving his "most precious and only baby granddaughter" to quote him. Or at least, the nicer things he was saying. Who knew a little old man could say such colorful things, especially to someone he already knew was some type of dragon? It was rather scary.

Kohaku, on the other hand, was used to such displays as he had dealt with Yubaba and her temper for so long. He stood unmoving and regal, calmly staring into the face of the wild grandfather viciously defending his grandchild's honor. In fact, he listened to every word very attentively. He would probably sound the same if he had a granddaughter. When Koji had finished he bowed.

"My intentions were honorable, however I have been too forward towards Chihiro. I apologize."

"That's Miss Ogino or Miss Chihiro to you."

"Um, grandfather? I don't mind Haku calling me Chihiro. He hasn't been to forward either." Chihiro began to glow pink in the face as she said that last part.

"Nonsense! I will not allow any grandchild of mine to be treated in such a forward manner by someone she just met today. Why, in my day, we didn't even hold hands until the wedding ceremony."

Ryu rolled his eyes and shook his head at BlowingWind to indicate it was an exaggeration. A huge exaggeration.

"He's known me since I was little grandpa! He saved me when I fell in the river, and helped me that time I disappeared and became my friend. And you just yelled at him for telling me he missed me?!"

Ryu started edging behind BlowingWind, getting ready to grab her and run if needed. Ogino shouting matches could get very loud.

Kohaku gently placed his hand on her shoulder, a softly amused look on his face. "No, Chihiro, he's right and I forgot myself. That was a form of kiss that dragons use with dear friends. However, since your grandfather has stated his concern and since you are also a Shrine Maiden now, I must respect that. A kiss is, after all, still a kiss. Some Kami do not like their Maidens even receiving the most innocent of kisses."

Chihiro sighed, then bowed her head as her lessons came back to her. "Then as the Shrine Maiden of your Shrine I will say no more Nigihayami Kohakunushi-sama."

Did he hear her right? Did she say she was really working at a Shrine to him, as in his? That's the new River Shrine she had been telling him about earlier today? Chihiro was HIS miko? His eyes were half lidded and a small smile curved his lips as he processed that. He was not comfortable with the formality she had addressed him with though and it quickly faded. She was a friend, not a servant. "Chihiro, please just call me Haku, there's no need for you to be formal. We've been through too much together."

A loud thud drew the love-birds' attentions away from each other again. Koji was sitting on the floor in shock. He'd just chewed out the Kami of his Shrine.

Ryu clapped his hands together and plastered a goof-ball smile on his lips. "Well, given that the local River God has now been found we'll just need a little proof when we get to the Shrine as a formality. When are you being discharged Chihiro?

"As soon as I sign the papers."

BlowingWind snickered. "Good, then after a good night's rest back at our apartment you and I can clean the tarnish off of that silver relic you wouldn't let go of. We can move into the Shrine Grounds tomorrow since it's ready for that now. By that time, Koji should be out of his shock for having so severely reprimanded his Kami." She was going to have fun with this one at the next 'in my day' speech.

After Chihiro had gone through her discharge and gathered her things. The group all piled into the van. Koji was still in shock and BlowingWind had no license, so Chihiro drove. BlowingWind sat by Chihiro, Koji was arranged comfortably in the back. Kohaku and Ryu sat in the mid-section with great misgiving as a dragon in any form does NOT belong in a car. They were just pulling out of the parking lot when it occurred to Chihiro that she had gotten the offensive camera, but had not gotten the incriminating Polaroid photos. "BlowingWind, what did you do with the pictures?"

"Um, I lost them?"

"You gave them to Ryu didn't you?"

BlowingWind's face was a study in innocence. "Why, I don't know what you mean Chihiro."

Chihiro looked back at Ryu in the rearview mirror. "I know you have them somewhere."

"Nope, not me! You can even search me. I do not have them!"

Little did Chihiro know that Ryu had hidden them under her seat just in case she decided she had enough energy to rip into him when they stopped. He was glad that she just looked at him askance and murmured something like, "Only in my worst nightmare."

Kohaku was sitting right behind Chihiro, looking somehow both immaculate and carsick although still calm. Dragons and gas powered vehicles just do not mix. "Do they always try to stir you up like this?"

"No, they only do this when they are bored, tired, hungry, see something to use later, mad at each other, or have too much adrenaline in their systems. It will sometimes be worse, but other than those times, most of the time they are fairly well-behaved."

"Darn scaly coyote ruined me. I used to be such a nice girl." The tone was rueful, but her face and eyes were full of mirth. "Just don't let him near any sake. Then he doesn't stop."

Ryu choked on the air he was breathing. It was partially due to one of the cars they were currently passing as well as his incredulity. "Since when were you a nice girl? You snuck up behind me and gave me a nice kidney shot the day you met me."

"See what I mean?"

* * *

Time Line

Chihiro born 19 years ago.

16 years ago: Chihiro falls into River and Kohaku saves her. Chihiro age 3.

15 years ago: River filled in, something happens to the River Guardian God. A.K.A. "The Incident." Chihiro would have been 4.

13 years ago: Weird illnesses in Kohaku Community diagnosed. Had been most prevalent in children. Chihiro was 6.

Nine years ago: At age 10, Chihiro enters Spirit World and meets 12 year old appearing Haku. Events of Spirited Away occur.

Chihiro leaves Spirit World three human weeks after entering. Begins learning about traditional living and mythology. New sense of connection with nature, begins to study environmental issues. Parents chide Chihiro for her interests. Meanwhile in Spirit World, Lin gets itchy and makes everybody (including Haku) miserable with practical jokes. In current story Haku alludes to them being Kitsune (fox) tricks even though we know she's most likely a slug spirit. May possibly later do a story to explain where she learned them.

At age 11, Koji (Chihiro's Grandfather) starts insisting on miko training for her. Causes really big fight with her parents, but Koji somehow wins. Chihiro begins spending summers with her Grandfather in Kohaku Community.

6 years ago: Chihiro founds Kohaku River Restoration Project. Illnesses attributed to river destruction. Age 13.

Four years ago: Chihiro and the Kohaku River Restoration Project begin excavation and re- routing of river bed. Age 15.

3 years ago: BlowingWind moves to Japan and goes on her excursion to Mt. Fuji (volcano reminds her of area she grew up in). Meets Ryu and finds her way to Kohaku Community, joins the Restoration Project. Ryu follows her.

Two years ago, Chihiro enters University at age 17. Chooses to major in Environmental Science. Construction on Kohaku River Shrine begins this same year. Had been really lobbied for by Koji and many traditionally-minded and older folks in the community. Guardianship awarded to Ogino family as they had been the keepers of the original Shrine back when this was a farming community many generations ago. Chihiro moves back to Kohaku Community full- time (shorter commute to her university and closer to her 'pet' project).

Last year: Koji somehow convinces Chihiro to be the Shrine Maiden since he suspects the River's God had been the one to save her when she was little.

Current Story takes place.

* * *

Note about Shinto Shrine Guardianship. Both males and females can be Priests in Shinto. Miko (minor priestess often in training) serve supporting roles and are supposed to be virgin (among some families, may not always be the case for local practices), often the Priest's daughter or other female descendant. Guardianship is usually passed down through the family (hence the Shrine may often come to be known by the guardian family's name as well as its own). Priests (male and female) are allowed to marry and have families and still perform their duties. Kami have the honorific -sama added to the name when addressed meaning Lord/Lady as a sign of respect.

Inane Mythology bits influencing story.

Sometimes, a virgin would be promised as a bride to the local Kami/God/Spirit/Guardian. They were thought to prefer miko for their purity and reputed spiritual power.

Shrine families belonged to the Kami (as in under his/her protection) so in my renditions, Chihiro was therefore technically Kohaku's before she was even born. Whether you want to take it to mean his charge, priestess, mate or friend is up to your interpretation. I'm going to go with charge/future priestess at birth in this, though more might happen.

It is believed in some circles that Kami are able to influence to a degree how they age. The older spirits are often more powerful and wise. Among younger ones, status/power was often indicated by clothing and hair length (though not always). In this story, Nushi will be portrayed as the way Kohaku rightfully should look. In other words, Yubaba made Haku cut his hair. Poor guy. Spirits age slower than humans, much slower, unless something happens to increase their power. And yes, Kohaku and Nushi are going to merge, but it probably won't be until after the river is running again.


	11. Nushi's Bad Memory And Real Beds At Last

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 11: Nushi's Bad Memory and Real Beds At Last

I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names that may pop up. This story is just a result of too much psychology research, my cat knocking over a book, and my fascination with spirituality. Professor Arack, I blame you and my cat, but I'm dedicating this to my husband for all his encouragement.

There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

Back in Ten's spring, Nushi was beginning to pace rather restlessly. He had spent some time in Ten's library and thought that he might have an idea as to what he could do to fix his situation. Part of the solution he was really nervous about though.

He had good reason to be nervous too. All the books that he could find that had remedies that applied to his condition suggested one of two things. He could either have intimate relations with someone whom he had given his love or he could let himself fade. If he faded, he wasn't sure that Chihiro would be safe. On the other hand, he was skittish about the whole idea of 'relations'. Especially if he would technically be having it with not only his chosen, but especially if he was outnumbering her. It just weirded him out far too much.

There was also the problem of impregnation with that solution, raising a whole new problem. He was positive that, even if he were able to pull off the mating, she would not be ready for a child.

In short, he really hoped that he could disregard the suggested remedy. This was Ten's library after all. He had found a lot of strange things in there, and not all the spells worked either. However, that still left him with a very real problem. Just how the hell was he supposed to fix this mess? Even if this idea that he had would work, did he deserve her after he had failed her that night?

He remembered seeing the child's eyes, pleading with him to make it better. The stab of the sword as it cleaved his heart in two, leaving him always feeling empty was still fresh for him. If he would allow it, he would still be able to smell the ashes of the spirit who had almost taken her forever.

"Nushi, quit pacing. One of these days you're going to wear yourself a channel in my floor. If you do, I'm filling it with water. Do you really want to be the guardian of a puddle in the middle of my floor?"

The pacing only increased in pace, and a frown began to crease his face. Even so obviously worried, he was still intensely attractive, even though it never occurred to him. Even as close as a century ago, women would offer themselves to him. He had always turned them down. He was young, and unready, taking any woman meant he would most likely have meant watching his children grow. He was quite content just taking care of those near his banks and in his waters, they needed him more. Most of the girls just wanted him because he was the River God anyway, not because they wanted to BE with him. He still felt unready, but part of the growing process would be to choose a Lady and for her to accept. He could hardly get near a woman, much less actually talk to one. Something was too easy about that solution, but it was the only thing that he had found so far. Nushi's head began to ache from the intensity of his thoughts.

'Dragons, do they always have to prowl so? I really hope that they finish the river for him soon. I really don't think I can take this much longer. He gets more restless by the day.' Ten could only shake his head at his friend. He looked like he was about to speak, but not entirely on what was bothering him.

"I was reading one of your books a short time ago, and this loosened something for me. I think that I might have figured out why the split occurred. Although the river itself was taken from me, the family of the Shrine Keepers was not. Koji has been making offerings in his home this whole time the river has been gone and before, as had his father and so on. I should have died, completely crossed over. I think that the offerings are what gave me the strength to survive in this separated state. Kohaku left much of his power here tied to the river course and the statue, fleeing to the Spirit world to seek healing in a last attempt to escape. I have a fuzzy memory of one of the workers who had drained me and filled me. I had felt so betrayed, I had provided so much for that family. It was Koji's boy, Chihiro's father."

Ten stood silently absorbing the information. He now understood why Kohakunushi had been so badly injured mentally and physically now. It would be a great blow to have a member of your Shrine Keeper's family do that to you, no matter how long there had been no Shrine Building. It would also explain why he always seemed so sad. Not only would his psyche have to be mended, but he would need some kind of proof that it would not happen again.

Ten reached a difficult decision at this time. If Nushi didn't speak to Chihiro, then he would. In fact, he thought he would go have a nice chat with the maiden anyway, as soon as he could. He would have to wait for her to come to the spring though. As good of friends as they were, he could still imagine Nushi disemboweling him for trying to seduce her. For such an easygoing dragon, he was still very possessive of his little Chihiro.

Squaring his shoulders, Ten stepped out of the shadows for the first time in about nine or ten years. His tall body was rather stocky, and laughing brown eyes regarded his friend's still pacing form. Ten's skin was an earthy brown, and although his face was rather round, it was still attractive. His brown hair stuck up in a manner reminiscent of a bubbling spring and his robes were black with a blue trim. "Just go to her already! You already know that the relic is going to be at the Shrine, so meet her there. You can get further than the surface of the pool now."

"And do what?" Cool green eyes regarded Ten seriously. "Say I'm the missing part of the river and I need you figure out how to fix me? Tell her that her own father was one of those who destroyed her favorite place to play as a child? How about I have an idea on how to fix myself, but I need her to do something really personal for me?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly the topic I intended. I was thinking more along the lines of idle chatter, like finding out the things she likes, her hopes, what she did with her life after you lost contact, that kind of thing. Getting out more would be good for you."

"I don't know what to say to a girl. I never paid attention to all of those lovers along my banks. I was too busy playing with the children. If it wasn't that, I was making sure that the water flowed in the required manner for the rice paddy guardians to receive."

"Or maybe you were just too young, eh?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Ten took a deep breath. "Nushi, didn't he also help with the restoration? Some days he would dig, some he would haul rock. He went with Chihiro to many functions necessary to getting the project going. Our dear Futoi even convinced his dear Barabara to allow Chihiro to participate in the project in the first place."

"Yes Ten, he did. Thank you. I'm tired, so I'm going to go rest."

"Nushi? At least go play your flute for her in her dreams. It will help both of you."

Light came back into his eyes. "Yes, that is good advice. I think I will." His lips curved into a true smile as he thought of playing again for her, and he truly looked as young as he was for the first time in 15 years.

* * *

Pulling up at the apartment complex, Chihiro stifled a yawn. A real bed would be a nice thing. How long had it been since she'd last slept in her own bed in their apartment? A month?

Ryu had somehow managed to tick off his girlfriend again, and so was stuck with Koji duty. Yes, Koji was still in shock. At least he had progressed to numb quietness and could shuffle now though. Ryu had thought he would have to drag him in and put him to bed. He waved to the others and escorted Koji to his apartment.

Chihiro led BlowingWind and Kohaku to the apartment that they all shared. It was a three bedroom (one had been used as a study room) one bath with a kitchen and livingroom. As they walked in, she noticed that the cleaning lady had been in that day to dust and check on the cat.

Nobody knew just how they had gotten a cat, he just showed up one day. There had been a huge yet sleek black cat with brown eyes. They turned him in, but he wasn't claimed and so they just kind of adopted him. It had taken a good half a day to name the darn thing. Finally, they had decided to call it 'Cat'. Perhaps not very imaginative, but still amusing to Ryu and Chihiro's ears. 'Cat' was just a funny sounding American word. Cat saw Kohaku and Kohaku saw Cat. Before either of the girls could stop him, Cat streaked straight for Kohaku. He had instantly attached himself like velcro to Kohaku's shoulder, causing the young god to stiffen in surprise. Turning his head slightly to get a better look, Kohaku was rewarded with a noseful of fur as Cat decided to rub into him. A delicate sneeze escaped his nose at the intrusion, but he smiled kindly none-the-less. Kohaku looked at the cat some more, studying the currents of energy tracing about the feline..

"So you are how Zeniba was keeping an eye on Chihiro."

"Meowr."

As the girls went about their checks to make sure nothing had been stolen or broken by Cat, Kohaku looked around from where he was standing. The decor was definitely draconic. There were various paintings of black dragons with red manes and white dragons with green manes which had obviously been done by two separate artists. Crystals of different types adorned shelves along with books. The fabrics in the room were a rich purple, and the walls were a soft cream. The floor was a warm pine. He guessed that this was the girls handy-work.

BlowingWind yelled across the apartment. "We could put you up for the night in the study, there's a nice soft futon in there for company. I think Chihiro's getting the blanket and pillow."

Chihiro was indeed getting the blanket and pillow. The cleaning lady had put it way down at the bottom of one of the shelves in the linen closet, with lots of fluffy (dragon motif) towels piled on top in drifts. After she had wrestled them out without making a mess, she took them into the study to set up the extra futon.

"Well, while she's doing that, I may as well show you around. This is obviously the livingroom, over there is the kitchen. The door on the left is Chihiro's, right is mine and Ryu's, and straight ahead is the study. The bathroom is the door over there next to where Chihiro was being attacked by the killer towels."

'Killer towels? Why would one want to dry after bathing using a killer towel. The humans are very strange.' Cat started purring, then perked his ear at a noise. Deciding what it was, he streaked off to help. Well, more accurately it would have been to get fur all over Kohaku's sleeping area. 'Yes. I just love it when we have guests.'

Ryu walked in the door and stalked over to the fridge, rummaging around for some edible foodstuffs. Finally, in the back he found some bottled green tea. Grabbing two, he stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Thirsty? We've got some tea."

"Thank you." Kohaku strode over to Ryu and accepted his drink, uncapping it. His eyes narrowed as he sniffed it. "There is a metallic smell to it."

"Yeah, the store was out of the glass bottles when we did our shopping, so we were stuck getting the aluminum bottles. You get used to the taste even though you still don't like it. They are better than those nasty plastic bottles though. Trust me," He lowered his voice a bit and leaned toward Kohaku. "This area's humans have a fairly decent recycling center, so they get reused. The girls are very adamant about the recycling."

"I didn't notice Chihiro drink anything today, I'd better take her one before she falls down."

"Help yourself. Our home is your home." Ryu surveyed his own drink. "I'd better take one to BlowingWind myself before I forget." With that, the males went about their task. What they found was their ladies asleep on the livingroom sofa leaning against each other.

The guys stood still a moment watching them sleep. Both dragons had the same slight upward tuck to their mouths and both stood very still. Ryu actually seemed rather like Kohaku when he wasn't being egged on by his girlfriend, or engaged in egging her on. Rumbling in their chests, the way a dragon purrs quietly, and gently lifting the girls, they said one phrase together.

"Time for bed."

Ryu carried BlowingWind to their room as Kohaku carried Chihiro to her own. Laying her upon her bed he chuckled to himself. She looked very much like the girl she once was when she slept. As he covered her, he noticed that she had done her room in white, blue, and green, with just a little purple here and there. Over on a little table near the bed was an exquisite miniature of a white dragon, which looked very like him in his dragon form and a small candle.

He whispered very softly. "You must have missed me very much, even if you didn't remember me."

In the shadows of the room, Kohaku did not notice a pair of eyes like his own watching him leave for his own futon. A gentle sigh caught his attention.

"Unnm. 'Night, Haku."

"Sleep well, my Chihiro." With that, Kohaku gently shut the door.

Green eyes glowed beside her bed, and as he faded out, Nushi began to play for the whisperer.

* * *

Futoi - what Ten calls Chihiro's dad. Thick. His real name is Akio. Nickname chosen by Ten (and used by Koji) expressing distaste with his past choices.

Barabara - Chihiro's mom. Disconnected. Real name Yuuko. Nickname chose by Tend (and used by Koji) expressing distaste with her past choices.

More fun with an online translator and a list of characteristics.


	12. Dreams of Spirits

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 12: Dreams of Spirits

I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names that may pop up. This story is just a result of too much psychology research, my cat knocking over a book, and my fascination with spirituality. Professor Arack, I blame you and my cat, but I'm dedicating this to my husband for all his encouragement.

There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

From the shadows in the corner of the room, Nushi watched as Kohaku brought Chihiro in. He had not been sure if he could manifest in her room since it had been so close to another time he had wandered the complex. That time he had been searching for her home and had gotten lost, scaring the wits out of some poor girl returning from wherever she had been. This time, he knew where his objective was.

She slept soundly in Kohaku's arms as he silently padded across her tatami. The western-styled bed was the only non-traditional element in the room. The bedframe was distinctly Japanese however, and Nushi wondered exactly how much the foreign girl had bothered Chihiro to get it. Supporting the sleeping woman in one arm as best he could, Kohaku drew back the covers. When they were back far enough, he slowly lowered her to her bed and arranged her limbs. Straightening once again, he drew the covers over her body to keep out the slight chill that was in the air. Nushi's ears perked as he caught Kohaku's parting words.

"Sleep well, my Chihiro."

Nushi wondered what had gone on between the two before to fill his words with such timber, as if he yearned for something. When he had watched Kohaku land from the relative safety of the pool's water, it had seemed as if he had known Chihiro. The look on his face made it clear that it was from much more than the day when she had fallen in the river. But how much more? Jealousy stirred lazily within his heart. Nushi almost missed Chihiro's faint moan in reply.

Kohaku hadn't even noticed the presence of Nushi, and he wondered why. Then again, Nushi was hiding in the shadows of Chihiro's room, so maybe it was a good thing this time. Something told Nushi that Kohaku was becoming rather possessive of Chihiro. That was good, unless he was caught. The door shut softly, and Nushi steeled his courage to finally approach the sleeping woman.

Setting up a barrier around them to prevent anyone from hearing his flute, Nushi was grateful for all the symbols connected to him that she had placed in her room. This would enable him to stay longer than he had planned. The first few tentative notes drifted over Chihiro.

His thoughts drifted over his memories. He began with when he was but a little stream rushing over pebbles. The music traced his history as it began to swell and grow, children coming now and again to his banks to fish or play. Purposefully he left out any battles that had been fought, though he did mention the occasional flooding. Droughts found their way into the melody and spoke of the times that we wove his way through underground passages or simply lay dormant. Eventually, he came to when Chihiro was a child and the music took on a more joyful pitch while he was reminiscing about how she came to him to play or swim when his flow was calm enough. Nushi remembered well the day she had fallen from a boat when out with her parents, reaching for her pink shoe. He was thankful that he had been nearby that day watching her. That fateful day he had finally done more than just watch, he had interacted with her, carrying her to the surface and to the bank. The notes became peaceful and fulfilled for the short time after when she would come to him just to talk, calling his name solemnly, then squealing in glee as he would come up, manifesting himself just for her. The wonderful feelings were dashed away though as he was suddenly reminded of what had happened to his river, a shrill note shattering the music's spell over them both.

When Nushi opened his eyes, he found himself by his headwaters, his river flowing as he remembered it. Looking around, the trees were in bloom, which was odd as he was very sure that they were in summer, not spring. He watched the blossoms dance in the breeze, while a few petals floated off on a breeze only to be swept away by the river once they touched it. A few of the lucky ones settled on the still portion of the pond which marked the entrance to the Spring God's home. With a start, he noticed Chihiro laying beside him, the rose miraculously still in her hair despite her long and tiresome day. Groaning a little, she began to sit up.

"Ugh. Another odd dream. Like anybody would come into my room to play a flute, even though it was really nice. Meeting that strange man this morning must be puzzling me more than I thought. I just know I know him somehow."

Chihiro held her head as she finally managed to get her muscles to sit her up. "Now I know why BlowingWind says she hates dreaming. This has to be the most painful entry I've ever had."

Gingerly, she opened her eyes, then blink at the light. As she took in her surroundings, her jaw opened. This is odd. "I thought I fell asleep in the living room." Then she registered her companion in Dream-land. "Ack! You!"

Nushi looked at her, with those big green eyes brimming with longing and hunger, noticing how she trembled slightly. As well she should, she didn't know what to expect and he would be worried if she wasn't at least a tiny bit nervous with someone she was unsure of. For all she knew, he could be an incubus come to steal her energy in exchange for something pleasurable for her. Or even another greed demon, fascinated by the connection to a river god that she possessed.

"It has been a long time since we spoke last."

"I don't remember talking to you."

"Not the last time, no. You used to talk to me a lot when you were a small child. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember though."

Chihiro peered at him rather closely. "I do kind of remember playing with a man that looked a lot like you near the river. But you also look a lot like a very good friend of mine, but maybe a couple years older. You wouldn't be related to Nigihayami Kohakunushi somehow would you?"

"I guess that is one way of saying it." He didn't think she needed to hear the whole story yet. He wasn't here to whine and mope. "What has happened to the fearless little girl that I once knew? She would come running to me when her parents were not paying attention to talk and play. You are still shivering."

Chihiro shook her head. Apparently he knew her, but she still wasn't clear on who he was. "It's the first time I've talked to anybody in a dream, that I can remember. Usually that's what my friend BlowingWind does. It's a bit weird. So, what do I call you?"

Nushi let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding what with looking into her eyes and hoping she wouldn't ask him his name directly. He didn't think it would go over well. "You may call me Nushi. This BlowingWind, she is the foreign girl that you are friends with, am I correct?"

Chihiro was surprised. Just how much did he know if he knew her friend was a foreigner? She regarded him carefully. "Yes. She is. How do you know of her? Have you been spying on me?"

He'd been caught. "I guess you could say that. I've been watching you since you first started digging out the river, even since the planning stages. I couldn't always hear names, but she is the one that you were with the most often. She didn't look like most of the people who live here."

Placated a little, she replied. "You're right, she's not from here. She used to live over in America, but she never told me why she came here. She's a good friend though."

"Would you care to tell me about what you have been doing lately?"

Chihiro began to tell him about her life, beginning when she was a kid, how one day the river had been gone, discovered through the window of her hospital room. She then continued through everything else, including her time at Aburaya and beyond. After she was done, he repaid her with a little music, but soon he knew it would be time to leave.

Chihiro yawned. "Am I going to remember our talk?"

"I don't know."

"Can we talk again sometime Nushi?"

Nushi began to beam. "I would like that. But I may be closer than you think."

The dream began to fade and blend. Nushi found himself back in his rooms beneath the spring, while Chihiro continued sleeping in the place she had been.

* * *

BlowingWind was with one of her ancestral grandmothers from before reservation times. By the lodge, she knew that she was in the Medicine Woman's home for another lesson. The old woman was talking to her about how at times a warrior would come back from a battle with a piece of himself missing.

"Soul retrieval is still important in your times young BlowingWind, and more than just a human warrior needs it from time to time. Even the Old Ones can get hurt in a battle and lose a piece of themselves. Very few know how to do the retrieval anymore."

"How does one know if they are missing a piece of themselves Grandmother?"

"They will feel as if they are missing a part of themselves. Sometimes, important memories are completely missing. That is a sure sign of the problem."

"So what does one do then to cure this?"

"The Healer or a person very close to the patient must go on a quest for the return of the soul-piece. If the quest is physical, then the patient must go as well."

Suddenly, a wind blew back the flap of the lodge. A tall stocky spirit stood in the doorway, warm sun glowing on his earthy brown shoulders. Brown eyes glowed out of a round face, surrounded by brown hair that bubbled upward like a spring of water. His garb was a robe in black silk with blue trim, very incongruous with a pre-reservation Apache camp. BlowingWind looked at the old grandmother, who looked unperturbed.

"Welcome Spirit. Come sit by the fire and tell us of why you have journeyed to here from so far away."

"My name is Ten. I had come looking for the young Shrine Maiden Chihiro Ogino. It seems that she must be otherwise engaged as I was forcibly repelled from her dreams. I found myself here."

BlowingWind leaned forward in a pose similar to a cougar readying to pounce on its prey. "Chihiro is my friend. What would you want with her?"

The old grandmother handed him a small jar full of water, which he accepted gratefully. "You must be the foreign girl that Chihiro is with so often. That must be why I find myself here instead of somewhere in my native land. Can I trust you with a message?"

BlowingWind looked like she didn't know whether to hang him over the fire or to agree. She was surprised when she heard the grandmother reply. "My granddaughter can be trusted to deliver a message Ten. I take it that this message is for her friend?"

Ten nodded. "Chihiro's work has gone very well with the river she is restoring. However, even once the river is flowing again, it will not be the same. The river's guardian is broken, a very large piece of him is residing in my spring with me."

BlowingWind was curious. "How can that be? I have met the river's God. He didn't seem broken to me."

"He would seem that way if you had known him as long as I have. I know for a fact that a very large piece of him is gone as he paces grooves in my home every time he thinks about having lost his own home."

"What happened?"

"The river was filled in. As technically a killing blow was struck to the river since my spring was mostly filled in, he should have completely departed the human world. However, the current priest of his old shrine's family was still making offerings to him, so it gave him a hold in that world to hold him there. Shortly before the river was filled, he had rescued a girl from that family, and I suspect somehow established a strong connection to her, also holding him to that world. The result is that he was torn. Most of him retreated to my spring and the old Shrine's Statue for safety and refusal of abandoning the child, while the rest escaped into Spirit World to find a way of bringing his river back. I only found out about the other escape a few years ago from his mother, who had taken him to a place of healing, as he had been seriously injured The excavation woke the part of him that stayed from his slumber, but I do not know what happened in Spirit World. Recently, you met the part of him that went to the Spirit World. Chihiro has to find a way to re-unite him, or he will fade and a new guardian will be brought to the river."

BlowingWind nodded. She would definitely pass that along. "I'll do that. Grandmother was teaching me about the healing of a soul. Perhaps that information can be of use."

Ten looked visibly relieved. "Thank you. I would hate to see my friend fade away." He stood to leave, and bowed deeply to the old woman. He was gone as suddenly as he had been there.

"So grandmother. How do I ascertain whether he truly has been broken?"

"Ask him about the time from before he met your friend. If he can not remember, then this Ten speaks the truth. It will be up to your friend to bring the two together however. You and your prospective partner may help, but it will be her who will have to heal them."

"How would she heal them?"

"Earlier, you had been telling me about how she used her last breath to bring up a statue, that you feel may have been in the old shrine her family once took care of, correct?" Encouraged by her distant granddaughter's nod, she continued. "Spirits can enter anything that is connected with them, such as a statue, rock, river, or close human. The river is not running yet, so perhaps she could use the statue. I don't think she would be thrilled with the other vessel choice judging how many young warriors she has fended off, so I won't even mention it."

The old woman laughed as she remembered the last time that BlowingWind had discussed the psychological benefits of having a sexual partner, the poor child had come that night with bruises all over.

"If you're implying what I think you are, she definitely is not up for that. The statue it is. Although the thought of Chihiro trying to 'kiss' two grown men at once is a rather comical image."

"Go and rest now granddaughter. Come home again tomorrow night if you can."


	13. Sunrise, Bonding and Plans 'my own song'

Rivers Never Die

By LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 13: Sunrise, Bonding and Plans

I don't own Spirited Away, Great Spirits from Brother Bear, or any brand names that may pop up. This story is just a result of too much psychology research, my cat knocking over a book, and my fascination with spirituality. Professor Arack, I blame you and my cat, but I'm dedicating this to my husband for all his encouragement.

There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me.

Fan fiction doesn't want us to include other's songs. What had originally been here was a version of 'Great Spirits' that I had done from memory, which belongs of course to Disney and Phil Collins. What is here now is a song I wrote just for this chapter, which I will later have set to music. The song is called 'Snake Clan,' and is about the Apache Snake Clan.

(We finally tracked down our records, and this might even just be my clan, if not, then may it honor my brothers and sisters!)

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

Chihiro awoke early the next morning. Her dreams had been filled with water rushing through rapids, babbling in brooks, and sakura blossoms drifting past in placid streams. It made her feel a strange longing, and yet calmed her frayed nerves at the same time. Images of herself as a young child by the water had been prominent, and there had always been a hauntingly sweet melody weaving around her the whole night. That was all she could remember though. She shook the last vestiges of sleep from herself, and changed into a soft pink yukata.

As she stepped out of her bedroom, she was met by BlowingWind and the guitar that her father had given her. It seemed that she to was ready to go and greet the sun, even though something appeared to be bothering her. Since they had become friends, they greeted it together. BlowingWind would play some music that had been taught to her by her father, and Chihiro would dance to it. Sometimes, the two would sing the words together as well. It was a tradition that they rarely missed. Walking silently, they headed out the door and to the communal garden.

Ryu had taken up his usual position on the roof, where he could see and yet go unnoticed by the women. He wasn't being a voyeur, merely wanted to keep an eye on them in case anything unsavory happened. He would usually only participate if he was asked to, since this was something very special to them. It made BlowingWind think of her father, and sometimes he was very sure that he saw the man standing behind her. She lit a charcoal, placed it in a burner, and then put a little tobacco on it, wafting it to the four directions and the earth and sky while Chihiro lit a joss stick.

Kohaku had already gotten up, but Ryu had no idea where he was. He figured the poor Kami was adjusting to the human world. He remembered how traumatic it had been for him to get used to what most humans did to the area around themselves. Later, he would find out what had happened to him in the Spirit World. Little did Ryu know that Kohaku was perched in a tree thinking, and waiting for the sunrise.

BlowingWind began crooning as she plucked the strings, and soon Chihiro was swaying to the music. The wind picked up a bit and ruffled their hair. The music picked up pace as the sun came up higher and Chihiro's movements became more sweeping. Kohaku jumped down from his tree and leaned gracefully against the trunk to get a more pleasing view of the performance.

Soon the song ended, and the sun had risen. BlowingWind launched into the song that her father had taught her, Chihiro joining in on the singing.

The sun rising high

Into the blue sky,

Waters flowing pure

make the Clan sure.

As we move on this day

Guide us on our way,

Ancestors take us by the hand

In this near or distant land.

By my Ancestor Kato'ya

and by His sweet Kalinya,

By the Spirits of this place

I overcome all I face!

The Great Spirit encompasses all

The World is Pure, we never fall

They sustain us on this land,

Guide us by our hand.

Ryu couldn't take it anymore, and sat on the edge where he could be seen, keeping the beat on his drum he played in his morning meditations. True, this song was not from his culture, but the message was still pure. He watched as the auras of the two singers began glowing brighter as their ancestors exchanged love and communed with them.

Snake Clan is strong,

Never wield it wrong,

Walk the Way of Beauty!

Walk the Way of Beauty!

The mountains and rivers,

Are our brothers and sisters.

Earth and Sky,

Enfold I.

I remember my relations

In my day's preparations!

Let us do no wrong!

Help us to be strong!

The Great Spirit encompasses all

The World is Pure, we never fall

They sustain us on this land,

Guide us by our hand.

BlowingWind ended with a dramatic riff on her guitar, and then both she and Chihiro closed by bending sharply and low at the waist. "Ready for the day?"

Chihiro laughed. "You bet. It's going to be odd without all that hard manual labor. At least we won't have to eat cold ravioli out of a can for breakfast anymore though!" She turned around to go inside to start breakfast, and froze. They had apparently had another spectator besides Ryu. Her face, which was already flushed from the dancing and singing, turned a slightly darker shade of pink. "Hi."

Kohaku's eyes sparkled in amusement. "I see you rested well last night. I didn't know that you danced or sang, it was a lovely performance."

Chihiro looked down and blushed some more. "Thanks."

Kohaku was becoming puzzled as to why she blushed so often when they spoke. He was positive that he wasn't saying anything embarrassing to her. It wasn't productive to think about that though right now, though. He remembered that they were supposedly moving things today and he had seen how tarnished that statue was. Chihiro needed to eat so that she would have her strength. Lin had told him how little Chihiro would eat while at the bathhouse and he did not want that here.

"You must be hungry. I'll make breakfast. I don't know what this 'ravioli' that you mentioned is, but it does not sound healthy."

Ryu agreed with him. "They aren't, at least not the ones in the cans. All the nutrition is pretty much gone by the time they get to the store. Would you like some help?"

Kohaku tipped his head, and the dragons went off to make a 'real' breakfast, Ryu warning Kohaku about all the 'junk food' available in the world, and how hard it was to keep the girls eating properly. He also muttered about the evils of chocolate and soda and how dire consequences came to any male allowing females to have these items in the form of squealing hyperactive women, sometimes armed with credit cards connected to the offending male's bank account. Kohaku realized that he missed out on a lot of information by having hidden in his river most of the time when in the human world and even more while being stuck in the Spirit World. By the sound of it, he would rather be hiding, it would be much quieter.

* * *

The girls followed a bit behind, and BlowingWind began talking to Chihiro quietly in English. "So, why don't you tell me about how you and Kohaku know each other. I haven't heard this story."

"He saved me from drowning when I was three. I'd fallen in the river trying to get my shoe. We met again seven years later when my parents and I were stuck in the Spirit World. He helped me save them."

"Did you develop feelings for him during that time?"

"...yeah. After coming home, for the longest time it felt like there was something missing. Sometimes, I would have dreams, and I'd be by a frog statue with a younger Haku. He was telling me not to look back every time I had the dream. I would be excited about getting mom and dad safe, but it hurt so much to leave him. Later, there were other dreams of him, by a spring feeding a river almost exactly like the one we were at. Strange dreams. But what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I'm sure he does. He gave you CPR when you weren't breathing, went with you to the hospital, and stayed by your side the whole time that you were unconscious. That dragon only left to tell us that you were ok and to get you some food. I watched him while I played my guitar, and he couldn't take his eyes off you. Now he's making you breakfast. This isn't even taking into account his kiss last night. I think it's safe to say he's rather smitten."

"I don't know, that sounds like something someone would do for a friend too."

"We'll see Chi. We'll see. Why don't we do some of our packing while the guys are cooking? Ryu probably has the kitchen door barricaded or something so that we can't sneak any chocolate. He found and confiscated my stash."

"Oh no! I'd better check mine!"

* * *

The men did indeed have the kitchen door barricaded. Well, actually it was just Ryu, having placed the table in front of the door to keep it from opening. Currently, he was trying to find a place to put the two bags of chocolate and two cases of Mountain Dew and Cat's catnip that had a lock on it. Luckily, (or unluckily if you were either of the young ladies) he did manage to find room in the locked pantry he reserved for all things he termed 'junk food'.

Kohaku was happily engaged in making omuraisu (cooked rice wrapped in an omelette) and some miso soup. There hadn't been much in the food storage to prepare other than packaged frozen 'junk food'. He had tried reading the 'ingredients' listed on the back, but it sounded more like a spell to him than food. He'd been lucky though and found some pickles that didn't seem too chemical laden, so they were to be the side dish. Glancing over at Ryu, Kohaku saw him trying to shove in the last bag of chocolate.

"You know that they are going to hurt you for going through their things."

With a last mighty shove, the bag cooperated and the door was locked. Ryu started getting out the plates next. "Probably. But I want BlowingWind to stay healthy, and Chi is like my little sister now. Besides, you really don't want to be around them after they've each consumed a case of soda and a pound each of chocolate. A bloodthirsty demon would run screaming the other way."

Kohaku was doubtful about that, but held his tongue, concentrating on not burning the eggs.

Having put the dishes and utensils on the table, Ryu started looking for the ketchup for the eggs and for the tea bags. "So, how'd you meet her?"

"Chihiro?"

"Yeah."

"She fell in my river when she was little, but I think that I might have known her before that. Her shoe had fallen in, and she was leaning over the side of a boat to get it. All of a sudden, there she was. It had rained a lot that year, so the water was very swift. She would have drowned if I had not taken her to shore. She visited me a lot after that until my river was filled. I did not meet her again for several years. She had been watching a train pass under the bridge at Aburaya."

"Not THE Aburaya run by Yubaba?"

"The same. Her parents ate the spirit's food and Yubaba turned them into pigs. Chihiro had not eaten the food, that is why she was on the bridge. I told her to get across the river before night, but she did not make it. I helped her to get inside and she managed to get a job. But her name was taken away and she became "Sen". After a while, we managed to get her parents free and we had helped each other remember our names. I talked Yubaba into letting her and her parents go, provided she passed a test. Thankfully, she did and got to return to her world."

"Woah. You must feel pretty strongly for Chihiro to stand up to Yubaba. Openly even!"

Kohaku nodded as he brought the omuraisu over to the table and served them.

From Chihiro's room came an enraged bellow, "Ryu, I know you've been in my room and I know what you took."

Kohaku calmly put the skillet down on the table and then in a flash the table was pulled away from the door. The door sprang open unimpeded as Chihiro stalked through it, not even registering that Kohaku was in there. She was getting ready to punch Ryu in the gut (He'd even went through her frillies in his hunt for 'junk') when a voice stopped her.

"I've got a better idea Chihiro. I just found a whole big bag of roast newt. Wanna split it?"

Ryu went white. How had she found that?

Chihiro made a face, but piped cheerily, "Sure! He owes me for what he was pawing through."

"Which would be?"

"Take a guess."

"Those! The unmentionable lacy torture devices we have to wear every day in all their itchy glory?"

"Yup."

"Let's shred his 'dragons make hot lovers' shirt! Then we'll shred him!"

Kohaku processed that, and could only come up with one thing that would cause both girls to turn so red. His eyes became fierce and steely. Calmly he picked his skillet back up, walked over to Ryu (who was still petrified that his precious newt snacks had been found), and soundly smacked him with it.

"Chihiro is MY miko! I definitely do not like the idea of people or dragons going through her 'private possessions.' I do not care how close you are, next time it is going to be more than a skillet. I am only holding back because you happen to be a friend of her's. Go torture your own miko."

He said it so calmly, it was like he was remarking about the weather. Even BlowingWind was scared.

Chihiro's eyes popped open. Kohaku had just hit someone? With a skillet? Ryu was a dragon too? How could he be so perverted then? Wait, her underwear had been mentioned in front of Haku! And described as lacy to boot.

Kohaku turned his eyes on Chihiro, which she noticed were now calm as a spring stream. "Now then Chihiro, shall we eat?"

She could only nod mutely as he pulled out her chair and helped her seat herself. The red in her cheeks was only just beginning to fade away into pink. The smile on his face as she complimented his cooking skills made it fade away even more and some semblance of normalcy settled over the table. Meaning Ryu was trying to steal BlowingWind's miso.

BlowingWind's aura began to flare around her, and Chihiro began to edge slightly away. "Ryu, I'm really not in the mood. I've got an important dream to discuss with everyone, and I'd like to not do it with your head mounted on the living room wall."

"Yes Ma'am!"

That taken care of, BlowingWind stole Ryu's pickle and gave it to Chihiro. Then she passed out the roast newt among Kohaku, Chihiro, and herself. Ryu, of course, pouted.

Breakfast was calm after that, if you didn't count Cat shredding Ryu for having hidden his catnip along with the girls' contraband items. So, after the dishes were taken care of and Ryu got Koji, BlowingWind filled them in on the details of her dream.

"And that's what this Ten character said. Kohaku is only a piece of the God, and if he isn't re-united with the rest of himself he will fade and somebody else will be brought in."

"But how can anybody say that? Kohaku can't be broken, he seems perfectly whole to me."

BlowingWind shook her head as she pulled her hair. "He seems fine to me too, that's why Grandmother gave me a test to give him."

"Did it have anything to do with memories before meeting Chihiro? I do not have them. This theory sounds valid to me and would explain the missing memories. It might also explain a very strange vision I had not so long ago."

"Well that was easy. I fully expected you to flood the apartment or something. I haven't interacted with Gods much. How did you know what the test was?"

"It is just something that has been puzzling me."

Chihiro sat very still, gathering the bits of herself back together. There was a very good chance that the Kohaku she knew was not the Kohaku that would be. As she worried about it, the melody from last night played in her head and soothed her.

"So, it's up to me to heal him. The statue has to be used as the focus and the journey is going to have to be done physically. Looks like we'll be going behind that big rock, and carrying a heavy statue to boot. How are us air-breathers going to pull this one off?"

Ryu was actually being very serious. Something was serious enough to put a use to his adventurous streak. "I've got some scuba gear I could send for. There is enough for all of us who need it."

BlowingWind was surprised. "Where did you get it and where are you keeping it?"

"I did have a life before becoming your protector and harasser you know. You'll find out the other stuff I have when you fulfill a certain promise to me." He tried to keep off the smirk, but it showed through a bit anyway."

Koji harumphed. He had already had his fill of that mountain dragon's ways this morning.

"Enough time for that later Ryu. Once we get everything to the Shrine to take up residence again, you can send for three sets. While you are doing that, the girls will clean the statue."

Chihiro looked stricken. "What will you be doing Grandfather?"

"Well, somebody's got to hound those government slowpokes to send the money that they promised. Once that grant is received, then the large rock can be removed after your return and the river will flow once more. Since you are going to be on this quest, who better?"

BlowingWind clapped her hands. "All right, about time I went on another quest. How long do you think it'll be for those suits?"

"A week tops."

* * *

Hidden deep inside the twisting caverns beneath the Sacred Spring, two golden eyes blazed in the dark, waiting for his prey. 


	14. Under the Spring

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 14: Under the Spring

I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

All the stuff had been moved from their apartments to the Shrine and unpacked. The statue had been cleaned, although it took much longer than it was expected. That task had taken a LOT of scrubbing, and for Chihiro, it called to mind a very large and very filthy tub.

Ryu had called for the diving equipment, and now, they had to wait until 10 AM for them to arrive. Seven days had passed, and Kohaku had even found his missing blanket, although nobody could figure out how it got in Chihiro's stuff.

The past week had been dull. Ryu didn't even dare pull anymore pranks on Chihiro, for which she was very glad. Kohaku had taken over the kitchen, merely waving and saying it was no problem when the others asked if they could have their turn in the kitchen so he wasn't cooking all the time. He liked to cook apparently, and even though the food was simple, it was always healthful and delicious. BlowingWind suspected that he just liked taking care of Chihiro, and often teased Chihiro about her 'boyfriend.' As thanks, she had provided him with a hair tie to use when cooking to hold back his shoulder-length hair. She knew from personal experience how hard it could be to cook if your hair kept obscuring your view.

BlowingWind was very bored. The grounds and buildings were clean. They had supplies packed to take with them, since Kohaku said that once they got through the waterways they would probably encounter dry tunnels that would lead to where they needed to go. Just then, Chihiro walked by, humming a strange melody. She did that often now, and looked like she was trying to remember something every time. Today though, she seemed to be very sad and withdrawn at the same time.

"Still trying to figure out that stat problem from last year?"

"Naw. The one from the year before. Actually, I was leaving to do the shopping for Grandfather. He's been acting a little strange."

"That could be because he still feels bad for cussing out Kohaku. Even though Kohaku has said repeatedly that he understood perfectly and forgave him, Koji probably feels like he did something really wrong. Really, how often do you come across gods in this world anymore, even if they are only minor ones? Especially giving your granddaughter the equivalent of a peck on the check. Makes you wonder what he would have done if it had been a little more, eh Chi."

"Funny. I don't think that's it though. He's been getting calls from my Mom lately. She sounded pretty loud. Today is the anniversary of the best female friend I had before you. Her name was Lily and we'd been friends since we were little. She died because of the illness that most of the young children of my generation got. That was in my 11th year, the year I started miko training. I came down with it several times myself, but always got better."

"Wow, I'm sorry. Um. Did Koji and your mom ever get along?"

"It's alright, it happened a long time ago. If they did get along, it was when I was really little, because I don't remember it."

* * *

By the time Chihiro and BlowingWind came back, the equipment had arrived and Kohaku had lunch ready for them. Chihiro was a lot happier after having talked to her friend about what was rattling around in her head. Her eyes grew big at the size of the dumpling Kohaku expected her to eat. It was like he was trying to fatten her up or something. The problem was, why would she need to put on extra fat? She was just about to take a bite when in stormed her grandfather, presumably for a drink of water to cool off.

"That woman! First she encourages my son to work for that awful company that destroyed the river. Now she calls on the anniversary of little Lily's death to express her condolences to Chihiro. When it was the illness from the loss of the river that took her." Having gotten his glass of water, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. Especially Chihiro. He had not expected anyone to be in here, except for maybe Kohaku, who he had always vented to about Chihiro's parents. A thing grandfathers are wont to do.

Chihiro was shaking and her face had gone pale. Tears brimmed, but refused to fall. Instead, she managed to eat her dumpling, and drink her tea. No one moved but stood as though frozen, watching her every move. Kohaku had his arm around Chihiro when Koji had made his entrance, so she took some comfort from that. When she had finished, she looked at Ryu.

"Has the equipment arrived yet for our diving operation?"

Chihiro was using technical terms and sounded like she was back in class. That was not good, whatever she was thinking, it was not happy thoughts. Ryu carefully nodded.

"Good. I'm not losing another friend because of some silly developer's mistake."

* * *

After everyone had eaten, they got their bags together and packed the van for the trip to the spring. Koji was driving them. The silence in the van was oppressive. Chihiro was sitting straight as an arrow and refusing to say anything, lost in her own world. Everyone was worried about her. BlowingWind told the rest of the team what little she knew about who Lily was and what had happened. Which wasn't much. Koji filled in the details since he had considered her like another granddaughter.

After what seemed like hours, even though it was only about half an hour, they arrived and unloaded their supplies. Chihiro still seemed upset, but her movements had loosened up a bit. She even smiled a bit as they got into their suits. By the time everyone was ready, Chihiro appeared to be back to her old self.

"So, if you're a spirit too, why do you need scuba gear?"

"I'm a mountain dragon, volcano dragon if you want to be precise. My home is in the magma deep beneath the surface of earth's crust. If we were moving through earth or magma, I would be fine. I just can't breathe water."

"You still look like a goofball."

The breathing apparatus had a radio in it, which everyone had turned on. Kohaku was going to use the water element to hear them and talk to them when needed. Ryu decided to do a test on the radios. "So do you Chi! How about a little wager?"

"You're on Ryu, you know I won't turn down a challenge. What's the wager?"

"If I make it to the rock first, you tell us the whole story about what that was all about. You beat me, I'll buy you some organic chocolate when we get back. Deal?"

"Deal. Better prepare to buy me that chocolate. In a big bag!"

"Oh God, there they go. This better not turn into an 'I dare you' thing." BlowingWind shook her head. "It was such a nice quiet week too. That's what I get for thinking it was boring."

Kohaku laughed. Ryu had forgotten Chihiro was taking the statue, so she would probably get to the rock a bit easier. A little bit of ballast makes for a losing earth dragon.

The dive was quick, and Chihiro beat Ryu just as Kohaku expected. They were surprised to find that the rock had shifted a bit, making the space wider and fairly easy to get through, even with the supplies. If they had looked carefully, they would have seen some fairly fresh brown and silver dragon scales.

Kohaku took the lead, Chihiro behind him as they navigated the water filled passages.

"More than just a little fill is slowing the flow. These waters shouldn't be this sluggish. It's like the Spring God is holding them back."

Chihiro shrugged her shoulders before remembering he couldn't see her from up ahead, but he didn't seem to need a reply. After an hour, the passage branched off. Kohaku chose one without thinking. He was working on instinct. Somewhere, they must have passed over into the Spirit World, because the water itself became luminescent and they could see as easily as if it were day.

"Kohaku, why is the water glowing? It's not radioactive is it?"

"No Chihiro. The Spring God is home, and is expecting us. He's trying to help us reach him faster."

Meeting another branch, they followed Kohaku, who lead them down the lit tunnel. After about 50 yards, they came to a gate, guarded by a young spirit. This spirit was neither male nor female, yet somehow both.

"I deny you passage."

"On who's orders?" Kohaku had to get them through this so that they could change their air tanks. He didn't really want them to have to change them underwater, and he wanted to make sure they still had enough to get them back. He had a vague memory of an air chamber beyond the door, but he had only been here twice since he had met Chihiro so it could be even further.

"It is my job to guard the way to the Spring God."

Chihiro swam to where she could be seen. "We are expected and have been sent for."

The water spirit looked at Chihiro seeing merely a pitiful human who had the gall to approach the Lord of the Sacred Spring.

"Is that so? Who are you then human?"

"Chihiro Ogino, Miko of the Shrine of Nigihayami Kohakunushi. This is my Kami Nigihayami Kohakunushi and our traveling companions. We have been sent for by Ten-sama."

The guard went pale. "My apologies Kohakunushi-sama, I did not recognize you. Apologies, Miko. I will not detain you and your party any further. Beyond is a room where you may rest and refresh yourselves before taking on the next leg of your journey." With that, the guard opened the door and allowed the travelers entrance.

At first, what greeted them was just another passage of water, but Kohaku motioned to go up. Once they reached the top of the passage, the water gave way to air, and there was a beach which they climbed onto. Chihiro collapsed, weak from so much time being supported by the water. As the world stopped spinning, she noticed that the room was a cave, complete with crystals that reflected the light of the water.

"You should eat something."

She raised her head a bit and found a concerned Kohaku speaking not far from her. He held a small sandwich and a bottle of orange juice that he had withdrawn from her supplies.

"But we just ate a little bit ago."

"Kohaku's right, you should eat. That 'little bit ago' was six hours ago. It's 6 PM, and dinner time. We should probably all take a nap while we're here, so that nobody falls asleep swimming."

Kohaku nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

Before the group, some food appeared, two double occupancy futons and a note written in bold kanji.

For Chihiro and her group.

Make sure that all humans eat some of this.

We don't want any of you to disappear.

He doesn't know you are on your way yet.

Expect some things to arrive that will help you in the morning.

Chihiro was checking her air tank to see how much she had left. "So, anybody care to explain to me why it seems I haven't used any of the air in my tank?"

BlowingWind checked her tank too. "Ok, that's one too many mysteries for me right now. It's right along the lines of Chihiro's rose never wilting in her hair. I'm going to eat, then I'm going to nap." That said, she grabbed a bit of the spirit food, and ate that along with some of her own food. Everyone else ate in silence too. Just as everyone was finishing their meal, BlowingWind spied the futons.

"Well, Chihiro, it looks like you'll be sleeping with Kohaku tonight for warmth, eh?"

"So does that mean I actually get to cuddle with you, dear?"

"Only in your dreams Ryu, my head will be in your lap as you sleep sitting up and that's as far as it goes. Just like the past two years. Unless you'd like to lean against that nice wall over there, and I get the futon all to myself."

Chihiro looked at Kohaku and blushed. "Somehow, I don't think Grandfather would approve of that arrangement."

* * *

Ten sat alone in his chambers, contemplating which route would be the best to lead the small group to him. The guard at the first gate had reported there being three air-breathers accompanying the young God, including his miko. It would have been easier for them to just call on Nushi to appear above, except that they didn't have the name he was going by and the fact that he was so dratted shy. The Loch Ness Monster made more appearances to humans than Nushi did in Ten's opinion. And that was one shy water dragon. Come to think of it, he was more shy than Nessie AND Tessie put together.

He decided that he would lead them through the air-filled passages. Concentrating, the guiding light shifted from the waters and into the crystals. Satisfied that his signposts were sufficient, he set about eating his own meal. This, sadly for him, was to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in Nushi, I know it's you."

"Thank you Ten. What is this gossip I hear about two maidens accompanied by dragons being in the passages?"

"We'll be having guests in the morning."

"Guests?"

That was a surprise, Ten didn't have guests very often. Female guests were even more rare, as it seemed the ladies just didn't trust Ten in their vicinity. Even Maiden Snake got skittish around Ten. They all thought him just a little over-fertile. There wasn't any festival bringing spirits to the area that would need lodging, so he wondered what was up.

Ten then thought of a brilliant plan.

"Yes. Guests. Would you like to help me greet them in the morning? Their business is very urgent, and I think your presence may lend a calming note to this meeting." Ten would make sure to send Chihiro a stunning kimono to wear in the morning.

"Very well. I just hope that you don't expect me to actually say anything to these maidens."

Ten laughed at that. "Only if necessary. Now go get some sleep, no playing your flute tonight."

As Nushi left the room, bewildered, Ten began to flesh out his plan. He thought that the blue kimono embroidered with a white dragon on its back would do nicely for Chihiro. The foreign girl would need decent clothes too, perhaps the red kimono with gold flames as edging. The men would be no problem, they would have their own clothes. He sent out his orders via his servant who was in waiting and finally got to enjoy his meal.

Nushi had already eaten, so he laid down on his futon. Ten was hiding something from him, and he wanted to know what. He could go and find these spirits, just so he would be more prepared for tomorrow. Suddenly, a wave of tiredness overcame him, and he forgot about the mystery he was working on. Lifting up his hand tiredly, he found himself looking through it briefly before it became solid again.

"I do hope that Chihiro or Kohaku come up with a better idea to mend me than what I have. If he and I disappear, I don't know what my replacement will be like. What if he or she doesn't take good care of Chihiro?"

Exhausted, Nushi fell into a deep slumber, waist length hair splayed out over the futon and a frown etched into his face. Before long, the young Lord was little more than an outline, a depression in the cushion.

Meanwhile, the travelers had finally worked out the sleeping arrangements, which were as BlowingWind had originally suggested, since the men absolutely and loudly refused to share a futon. The fight hadn't been large, but it did amuse the women none-the-less. The men were to assume their dragon forms so that the ladies would feel assured of their continued chastity. This made Ryu happy, as he did get to coil around his girl to keep her warm, and was to her great consternation. He had too many ideas where to put his tail for comfort.

Chihiro was also all wrapped up to keep her human body warm, and was trying to fall asleep when she heard rumbling from Ryu. Looking up, she found she could see straight through Kohaku for a brief time before he became solid again.

"I won't let you go Kohaku. We'll meet up with your other part tomorrow. I'm sure of it."

Kohaku didn't sleep well that night, he merely watched as Chihiro fell into an exhausted slumber. 'I hope that this works. I do not want to leave her unprotected. I do not know what my replacement will be like if we fail.'

While the parties slept, a dark presence wandered the halls, drawn toward the light shining from the Keeper of the River's Heart. The light, that only the shadowy spirit could see, would lead him either to life or death, but for him, anything was better than this less than half existence he had been doomed to have for so long.

With any luck, he could still have his revenge. It would be tricky though, as he had weakened without his body, and the child had grown strong.

* * *

The dreaded author's note:

Kohaku had suspected part of him was missing since that episode in his head with the extra signature space, but wasn't sure. His missing memories confirmed it for him though when BlowingWind told about her dream. If he didn't at least suspect something, healing would be very hard. It still might be, as what has to happen inside that statue I won't reveal just yet. Just thought I should clear that up since I was asked about it.

Next chapter: Kohaku and Nushi meet up finally, and we find out why the rose just isn't dying (despite all that it's going through in Chihiro's hair).


	15. The Heart of the River and the Meeting o...

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 15: The Heart of the River and the Meeting of the God

I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me.

New and improved.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

Kohaku had finally fallen asleep very early in the morning, and Chihiro awoke to find his head pillowed on her chest. Her top had been nudged open a bit, his cheek resting on her warm skin. She was very glad that nothing was showing, although it was still embarrassing. Leaning her head forward a bit, she managed to get near enough to his ear so that she wouldn't wake the others. "H-haku?"

A snort was her answer as he burrowed further in. Unfortunately, it opened up her top way to much for her comfort now, and she began to blush.

"Kohaku. I need you to wake up for a second."

His pillow began to get warmer. He turned his head so that his chin was resting on her skin, then opened one bleary eye to investigate. He had obviously been comfortable and didn't want to wake up yet. Sleepily, he noted she was blushing yet again.

'What did I do this time? I was finally sleeping. I hope she has a good reason for waking me up.'

"Please lift your head a moment. I promise you can lay it back down after I'm finished, just no more, uh, burrowing."

'Burrowing? I don't burrow. River dragons do not burrow.' He lifted his heavy head up and Chihiro's hands flashed underneath it, gently brushing his whiskers as slender hands deftly closed her top. Then it registered. He saw skin. He had seen a lot of skin, and was that part of her . . .?

'That was odd. Wait a minute!'

Glancing down again, what had formerly been bared to his nocturnal nosing was _very conservatively_ covered up.

"Ok. All done. You can lay back down now."

Then it clicked what his soft warm pillow had been, and he wasn't tired anymore. In fact he was wide awake with shock. He swung his head up the rest of the way as a loud roar filled the cave.

'That wasn't me.'

Chihiro and Kohaku both turned their heads to see BlowingWind standing, clutching the bottom of her shirt with one hand and a fistful of dragon nose-hairs in the other. Ryu had his head tucked under his forepaws, a look of sheer agony on his face. "Just 'cause Kohaku got a lucky look doesn't mean you do too."

Chihiro and Kohaku heaved twin sighs and looked at each other wearily. It looked like nobody was getting anymore sleep. Kohaku changed back to his human form and disentangled himself from Chihiro's legs in order to fix breakfast. Rummaging through the packs, he didn't notice new items arrive in the same way that last night's had arrived.

Chihiro picked up the note and read it out loud for BlowingWind, who was leaning on her shoulder.

For Chihiro, the blue and white

For your friend, the red and gold

"Why is this strange person sending us all this stuff?" BlowingWind picked up the kimono she was expected to wear, which she did like even though she was wary of things that popped out of nowhere. She noted that matching slippers and two gold flame-shaped hair combs were included.

Chihiro examined the kimono she had been sent, which was blue, with a beautiful white dragon on the back. Matching slippers had also been provided for her, and the hair combs she had been given were silver dragons. "Gee, think we've been staked out as to whose 'property' we are?"

"Really, why do guys have this possession thing going on? You work with a dragon, then you might as well marry them and get it over with, or either they or somebody else will figure out a way to get it done. Where are we supposed to change anyway?" As BlowingWind muttered that, a silk screen large enough for the two to change behind materialized a short distance away. Shrugging, they went to do as was obviously indicated.

The men were yanked out of what had been occupying them by an indignant scream. Looking around, they saw BlowingWind in a lavish red silk kimono, embroidered around the edges with gold flames. A gold-colored tie held it closed. Holding part of her hair back were two gold flame combs. Slits up the sides of her skirts flashed a bit of leg every time she took a step. The top of her chest was tastefully exposed, showing no cleavage but plenty of collarbone. The overall effect was not lost on Ryu, whose mouth was already beginning to water.

"I'm not coming out."

"You look fine."

"It shows way too much skin."

Suddenly, the screen Chihiro had been behind disappeared. A rich blue kimono clad her, and was graced with a white dragon that looked very much like Kohaku running up her back. A white tie held it shut, and silver dragons secured the bun that had a single white rose peeking up from the top. Not noticing that the screen was gone, she whirled, similar slits to BlowingWind's exposing her legs and glared at BlowingWind. Dropping her hands from her chest, she hissed "Take another look. You can clearly see cleavage. In fact, maybe I'd have more luck in my night shirts."

Fighting to keep a blush off his face, Kohaku spoke up from where he was. He couldn't see as much as she seemed to think, even though it was still more than he'd ever thought he'd really see from her.

"You look fine to me Chihiro. It suits you. Come eat."

* * *

From where he stood in the meeting hall, Ten laughed at what his mirror was showing him. A prankster at heart, not to mention a bit of a womanizer, he missed playing such practical jokes on unsuspecting maidens. Now maybe he would get more of a rise out of Nushi. He was just way too morose lately, some blushing and blubbering over his 'crush' would do him good. As he heard a footstep, he blanked out the image.

"What are you planning Ten?"

"Me? Nothing."

"So you just enjoy cackling maniacally for no reason then?"

"Sure! It's good for the heart."

Sitting down on a cushion on the floor to wait for the 'guests', Nushi surveyed his friend quietly. Sometimes, he just really wondered about Ten's sanity. He would suggest finding a mate, if it wasn't for all the female spirits having already refused Ten's advances. Maybe he would find a nice human soon. Anything to get him to calm down and leave the women alone. Him too, come to think of it. Nushi was tired of finding little drawings obviously done by Ten tucked into his nest.

* * *

Chihiro was finding hard to keep from blushing since she didn't usually expose this much skin, and Ryu was busy teasing Kohaku about his morning treat. This is what the servant saw when he entered the room after it was obvious the group was done eating. All in all, it was a very amusing picture.

If you weren't already nervous about the air floating in the Spring Realm.

"I have been sent to welcome you to my Lord's holding. I see that the maidens have already found the attire that my Lord requested that they wear. If you are ready, then I will escort you to where my Lord awaits." With that, he spun on his heel and walked out, the group following behind.

They walked through a veritable labyrinth of passages, staying in the one that the crystals lit. Strange sounds encroached on the borders of human hearing, and Chihiro was very nervous, clinging to Kohaku's arm as she had once so long ago. All this did was distract him, as he was trying to ignore the triangle of flesh on his miko that flashed in the pale light. Suddenly, the air became chill and the servant was no longer visible up ahead. Looking back, the couple noticed that their friends stood as still as stone. Laughter filled the passage, and Kohaku nudged Chihiro behind him.

* * *

"Give me the Heart of the River."

A shadow disengaged itself from the wall and approached them, arms outstretched. Chihiro began feeling faint, but stood her ground. Kohaku growled.

"We do not have this thing that you speak of."

The shadow drew closer, and Kohaku felt the hairs on his neck rise. Something wasn't right about this creature. It was too familiar, the voice pulled at frayed threads in a darkened section of his memory. The monster pointed behind him.

"Give me the Heart of the River."

Chihiro began to waver as unresolved terror flooded through her veins. Her body felt so heavy, and she was so sleepy. Unnoticed by Kohaku, she began to glow a soft pink as she slowly succumbed to the shadow's enchantments. Silently, she slipped to the ground, her head bent forward, bangs shadowing her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flicker of movement as Chihiro slipped. Physically, it was only to the ground. Mentally and Spiritually, she revisited first the day and night the river had been lost, the night the demon that occasionally haunted her nightmares had attacked her.

The shadow seemed pleased as it looked behind Kohaku. He seemed to be looking right at Chihiro, and Kohaku did not like that one bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Merely taking for myself that which will heal your river. Have you already forgotten our fight River Lord? It is the same thing that you left to do so long ago and failed to find. These many years no sign of you has been seen by us spirits in the above, leaving open claim upon the river she seeks to restore. Now that the Heart is with you, you refuse to lay claim to her. So I will take her."

The blackened creature reached out to touch Kohaku, and Greed's touch rendered him immobile. Kohaku tried to think of what this creature was, and how it knew him. He had no idea what he meant by the 'Heart of the River' but was quite sure it had something to do with his Chihiro. Suddenly, images flashed through his mind. He saw an older self running through the woods with a young girl firmly pressed to his side. Another image of the spirit attacking the same self, attempting to rip out something that was not in his being. He saw a dog mononoke turning for the little girl that had been with him earlier, then felt a deep tearing as the older river spirit blocked the blow meant for the child now hidden in a dry river bed.

"I recognize you now. You are the energy that attacked me at the time of my river's demise. You are the Spirit of Greed. You were going to kill Chihiro!"

"How perceptive young River God. Now watch as I take what is precious to you yet again. This time, I will not fail. There is no one to release you from my grip this time." The shadow reached out for Chihiro, but was repelled. "What magic is this?"

"No! Kohaku! It's a trap! I know my body sleeps, but surely you can still hear my voice! Run!"

Kohaku looked at Chihiro. He saw the rose in her hair glowing white, and getting brighter with each attempt by the greed spirit to claim Chihiro as his. However, he also saw that her own aura was getting weaker with each attack.

"No! Chihiro!"

"Kohaku! You can't die! Get up!"

Memories deeply suppressed, freed themselves from where they had been locked by the head blows dealt by the dog demon so long ago. So deeply buried had they been, that they only know could surface, well up from the depths of her unconscious. Coming directly to the surface as they did, they had no time to be known to her conscious memory, and so possibly would never be known to her.

"You Monster! You killed him! He was my friend. Now his blood feeds the ground!"

'I died that night?'

"Kohaku! Come back! No!"

Thunder rolled through the caves as her pain was released in great torrents of wind. The shadowy form of Greed lost its blackness, feeding from her pain. Slowly, he came tangible again, the white of his hair whipping in the winds of release, his death kimono snowy white as once had been the fur possessed when he was a mere dog. Golden eyes blazed with the light of victory.

"Yes, little Heart, release your pain and feed me. Bring me to life again as you relive your worst memories, your deepest fears. Sing for me, fill me with your waters and make me the new Lord. Bring me away from Death, Shining Pathway!"

Greed came closer to Chihiro, reaching to touch the Pearly shell that was forming around the hapless human. The Pearl of her soul came plain to view, Nature's pathway to the Beyond, lying in the heart of every person pure of heart, mind, and soul.

"No! You awful heads! Leave him alone! Leave my Kohaku alone! Kohaku, we're falling!"

Greed's hand was but six inches away from the Astral Shell.

"Kohaku!"

With a crackling bolt of silver and pearl lightening from Chihiro's Pearl, Kohaku was mobile again, and attacking the evil spirit, knocking him away from his Miko's Spirit.

'Wish I had my sword with me.'

Time was still frozen for their friends, the ending to something they had never been involved in playing out in yet another dimension of Creation. Greed and Generosity, Vengeance and Justice warred with one another, both seeking the upper hand. Both seeking Possession of the little human who's heart was filled to overflowing with love and compassion. One to Possess her and use her up, blackening her than leaving her after there was nothing left. One to Possess and Protect her as he had sworn to do only two months after her birth, nurturing and sustaining her that she may share her love with Spirit, Nature, and Man alike.

"Give it up River Lord. You couldn't beat me with your magic sword, how do you expect to beat Greed with just your hands, wits, and magic?"

"You may have killed me once, if that is what really happened, but you will not do so twice. I swore to protect her, and so I shall."

Water streamed for the dog now demon, knocking him to the ground, threatening to drown him. It would have worked if Greed no longer needed breath. It was time for his secret weapon. A shadow wafted from him and wrapped about the River Lord, entering through his ears, filling his lungs with each breath.

"Look at her, so defenseless and innocent. So much flesh bared to your eye. Do you not want her? Do you not wish to keep such a treat all for yourself? Perhaps safely within your nest and hatching your eggs, or polishing your scales. Cover her head to toe in the finest silks and flashiest gems, the plumage she should have as your mate? Would it not be fine to bathe in the light from her soul, and have her replace that Pearl taken so long ago from your very claws?"

Indeed, the images that Greed painted before the kami's eyes were fair, and there was a part of him that longed for such, tired of running from females that did not please him. Her soul was the one that pleased him, the one he wanted to bond to and with. Her body was the one he wanted to share. Being honest to himself, he would rejoice in being the one to plant life within that womb, or to feel her soft touch on his scales.

However, he was a kami, she was a human. The problems inherent to those relationships could very well prove to be too much for her as they had for many other women wishing to bond with the ryu and tatsu. She deserved to live her life as she wished, to love whom she wished, to grow old with one who would grow old with her.

He hated it, but he would be content to always care for her, her future husband, her future heirs. He was her guardian as well as the Lord of the River she sought to rebirth. It was not his job to take her, unless she wished it so.

"I could not do that to someone I love. I could not keep her from everyone. She would wither and blacken, and the light would be lost."

He had been frighteningly close to agreeing out loud and saying he wanted to keep her for himself. He had even felt Greed's grip on his heart begin, but something within his own heart pushed the sensual tendrils away. His body began to fade, and there was nowhere for the mist to go. Lost, it wandered towards Chihiro, seeking another living heart for its home, but the Light encasing her burned it away.

After a moment, wherein Greed looked on stunned, Kohaku became solid again, flinging himself at the dog demon. The two rolled about, biting, scratching, and clawing. The two flickered back and forth between humanoid and natural form, man against man, dragon against dog. Ivory was bathed in red, blood welling from flesh to form tiny rivers as life escaped. Fist found face, finger found eye, knee found groin, fang found neck.

Feeling the warning tingle, he knew that he was about to fade yet again. However, he was going to hold it off as long as he could. He could not let this vengeful dog spirit harm his Chihiro, the one whom he had promised to protect. Feeling slightly nauseous, he slipped into his dragon form.

The greed spirit lunged at the dragon he so envied. This being had love and life. Things that had been stolen from him centuries ago by the one whom he had devoted his love and service to. Finally, this day there would be a true end to this pain. He would either be dead, or the dragon would be dead and the dog would possess the one thing that could resolve his curse. Fur, blood and scales flew. Claws ripped and jaws snapped, teeth gleaming white thanks to his cleansing saliva before being stained with liquid life.

"Nigihayami Kohakunushi!"

Finally, after much pain and sacrifice for his charge, he had the upper hand and was just about to finish it, when Kohaku felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Chihiro, but glowing so brightly that it hurt to look at her.

"No Kohaku. Stop. What he did was wrong, yes. But he does it to fill an emptiness. Beings become greedy when they are not loved or feel like they have no control. Whatever betrayal he has suffered, wherever I know him from, it is time to end this. Fighting is not the answer, my Lord."

She reached to touch the monster.

"I refuse to be afraid of you, you have no power. Let it go. Come home."

With that, the light dissipated, and the monster was gone, ash in it's place, not a trace of any remaining energy from the old dog Greed. Exhausted from all the power that had been coursing through her vessel from the very Heavens, Chihiro dropped to her knees, chest heaving as her lungs fought for air, as her body strove to ground the extra energy still coiling itself within her small frame.

Unnoticed by Kohaku in his panic about her continued well being, once more her chest lay open to him, her valley enthroning her shining heart beckoning it's Lord to come Home before another could attempt to claim the Virgin.

Kohaku was looking at Chihiro in surprise. "How did you do that?"

A haze seemed to lift from Chihiro's eyes. She heard what she thought was Kohaku's voice. "Do what?" Then, she realized that he was in his dragon form. There was no way that she could have heard his voice then. Or so she thought.

BlowingWind and Ryu began to move again, carefully as if they were not fully in their bodies again. "What happened here?"

Kohaku shifted back into his human form, bruises already turning purple and blood slitt slightly oozing from wounds sustained in the battle, clothing torn in places, but magically beginning to mend themselves it seemed.

"Chihiro just defeated a Greed Spirit."

Chihiro just looked confused. She had defeated a Greed Spirit? As if! She had no power that could counter anything like that. She didn't even have any faulty charms. In fact, she'd never even heard of a Greed Spirit before.

"Look, I know what I saw, even if you don't believe it Chihiro."

"If you say so, but I don't remember anything after that creepy guy started reaching out to me. Hey, how'd you get so banged up?"

Kohaku then knelt on the floor, pressing a hand to a particularly bad wound on his side before winking completely out of sight. In a panic, Chihiro swooped down to where he had last been seen, reaching out and screaming his name. The catacombs echoed the cry throughout them, and in any hall way, the pain in the maiden's heart could be heard. That is, by all except two halves of a particular dragon.

Chihiro threw herself the rest of the way to the ground, and sobbed out her heartbreak, uncaring that she was witnessed by her best friends and a servant of the spring god. As the pitch of her cries increased, the young being she was mourning flickered back into existence, moaning in protest to the figure on top of him.

Hearing his voice and feeling him beneath her, she brushed away her tears and sat up.

"It's going to take more than a dog spirit to take me out Chihiro. But I could use some help in getting this wound bandaged. It is rather deep."

Awed, BlowingWind handed Chihiro some bandages from her pack. Kohaku removed his top in order for the miko to clean and bandage him. As she helped him back into his top, she asked him, "Is it really gone this time?"

Tiredly, Kohaku nodded.

The rest of the trip to was uneventful, unless you counted the girls' awe over the increasingly large rooms now carved out of the passages. After about a half an hour more, they were finally to the meeting hall.

* * *

Ten and Nushi had been waiting in the meeting hall for their guests to arrive. Nushi sat upon his cushion rater tiredly, as if he had experienced a rather hard night. Ten on the other hand could not stop pacing.

"It's seems that you've been a bad influence on me Nushi. Now I've picked up your bad habit of pacing."

Nushi lifted his head a little, coming out of his thoughts. "You habits are entirely your own. I'm just lucky I haven't picked up your bad habit of ogling women."

"Like you don't ogle Chihiro every time you check on her in the mirror."

Nushi didn't respond. Instead, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I didn't mean to insult you . . . Nushi, are you in there?"

Nushi didn't even look up. It was hard just to hold himself upright, and he could feel the darkness struggling to claim him. He wanted to lay down so bad, and he felt like something was attacking him. "Something bad is happening. Chihiro is in trouble."  
Ten was going to turn on the viewing mirror, but as he started to move, his friend vanished.

"Shit." Ten sat down to wait. His servant was capable of taking care of things if needed. Right know, he was needed to find where Nushi had vanished to.

A cry rang through the halls later, filled with an anguish that broke the spring keeper's heart. He began to wonder if his friend was gone forever, when Nushi reappeared on the floor. He looked like he had collapsed in exhaustion, and the echoes of wounds marred his aura although not marking his body. Slowly, Nushi sat up and looked around suspiciously.

"Is it gone?"

Whatever the it Nushi had been referring to, Ten felt it was probably the danger that confronted Chihiro. Most likely the same dark entity he had been trying to get rid of since Nushi had drug himself into the spring after the river had been destroyed. He had never told Ten the full story of how he had come by all the wounds he had at that time. He had never pressed Nushi for the details, knowing how tight-lipped his friend could be at times.

The cry Chihiro had made sounded unwounded physically. As Nushi had returned, Ten suspected that Kohaku was fine, although probably injured. That meant that they had survived the monster. If they survived, then it must have been destroyed, or at least harmed enough that it would slink away to recover.

"I think so."

With that, Ten made his friend eat to regain his strength. Together, they resumed their wait.

* * *

The rest of the trip to was uneventful, unless you counted the girls' awe over the increasingly large rooms now carved out of the passages. After about a half an hour more, they were finally to the meeting hall.

"My Lord awaits."

Suddenly, the great doors swung outwards and a booming voice echoed through the passageways. "Come in honored guests!"

And this is how the travelers were introduced to Ten, Lord of the Sacred Spring. His voice was very loud booming through the room like thunder, and he must have been very eager to meet them. The small band entered the chamber and once again, the girls were overawed with the sheer majesty of the cavern. As the girls were gaping about them at the magnificent columns, first a chocked gasp and then a male voice sounding much like Kohaku's broke the silence.

"Chi- Chihiro!" Surprise wasn't going nearly far enough for what Nushi was feeling when he saw her dressed the way she was. The flash of leg and glimpse of cleavage was much different than the Miko's robes he was used to seeing her in. Shock was more like it. Especially with the obvious stamp of dragon symbols all over her, the colors and forms marking her as his.

Responding to the tone of surprise, she whirled around to face to speaker, more leg flashing him quickly as the rapid that once were part of his course.. Confusion spread over her face as she hunted for a name that was on the tip of her tongue, familiar and yet not, begging of her to taste it. "Nushi?"

Kohaku felt jealous for some reason that she knew this male's name. He was also surprised at how much this spirit looked like him. If Yubaba had never made him cut his hair or change his clothing (which had been burned after he signed his contract, the reason he had saved Chihiro's) he would swear that they would look exactly the same. "Are you - me?"

* * *

Bibliomaniac: Yes, it was a big cave, and I realized that they probably hadn't brought blankets (been there, done that, it sucked). So of course the guys are going to want to keep the girls warm. Yes, his dragon form did grow a bit bigger (aw gee, more to cuddle, snort). The river disease will be discussed in a separate story, unless Ryu the Nosy can pry it out of her in this one.

Archangel: I'm going to be doing a story about when she falls in the river, but don't know when I'll get to it. There will also be stories for other important parts of Chihiro's life. Basically, this is picking me up in it's teeth and shaking me about quite a bit. So many possibilities, darn imagination.

Thanks to all my reviewers so far: redweb111sakura, Bibliomaniac, Dark Angel, Shitza, DreamCherry66, Nightfall2525, ArchangelRhapsody, flute9217, natster988, and anybody that I might have missed

Wow, nobody's trying to kill me.


	16. Merging and a Celestial Pearl

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 16: Merging and a Celestial Pearl?

I don't own Spirited Away or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

"_Are you - me?"_

"Well, so good to finally get the two of you in the same room at last! Now I know why our parents only did one egg per clutch. I trust that Chihiro knows what to do?"

Ryu snickered, he had read The Real Fairy Tales a couple months ago and sat in on one of her folklore classes, and now constantly thought about how the curses were really broken. It took a little more than a kiss! A kiss doesn't generally wake somebody up, but THAT, well it would work a lot better. BlowingWind elbowed his ribs hard, causing confused stares at the two of them.

"You don't want to know, really!"

Unfortunately for Chihiro, Ten seemed to have picked up on Ryu's thoughtwave. "Well, we'll just leave you to it then." He then ushered the other two out of the room with him. This left Chihiro, Kohaku and Nushi alone in the room. Chihiro stepped a bit away from them, blushing at Ryu's innuendo, and glad that Kohaku had not had a change to read her old folklore books from college yet. Kohaku, however, wanted to know what he meant.

"Just what was he talking about?" Kohaku was confused, but something about what Ten said just wasn't sitting right with him.

Nushi looked exasperated, pointedly not looking directly at Chihiro for the obvious reasons. That low neckline really flustered him for some odd reason, though he knew it shouldn't since he'd watched over her as a baby even.

"You don't want to know, and neither do I."

During the exchange between the two parts of the river God, Chihiro had been digging out and unwrapping the silver dragon statue. Placing this on a natural little altar, she began with a cleansing method that she had been taught. It was more for her own peace of mind than anything else really. Bowing her head, she spoke up.

"The two of you are supposed to go into the statue. I don't know what happens next, just that it is where you are supposed to go."

Nushi looked troubled. "What happens to you? Will you be alright out by yourself?" Kohaku nodded his head in agreement with Nushi's question. After Greed's little escapade, he didn't want to leave her unguarded.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not letting you fade from existence. You are too important." 'To me, and for everyone.'

Doubtfully, Kohaku and Nushi extended their hands to touch the statue. The separated spirits looked like they expected it to bite or something equally painful. Chihiro would have laughed at that if this wasn't such a serious moment. Finally, their hands made contact with the cold metal, and a flash of light filled the room. When the light returned to normal, they were gone. However, so was Chihiro, having been pulled in as well by the connection that Nyuuhakushoku had forged to the weaker portion of the River Lord.

* * *

'Bright.'

That was the only thought going through both Kohaku and Nushi's minds at the moment.

'Way too bright.'

One thought a moment was pretty slow thinking, especially for a dragon, used to lightening thoughts and seemingly endless riddling sessions with either oneself or others. After a while, the young dragons were able to see their surroundings. A simple wood room greeted their eyes, graced with a window and door facing a small, swift-flowing river. Green grass spanned the distance between the hut and the river, Nature's lush woodland carpet. The only furnishings were the silver dragon, and a small chest in the corner. Nushi closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the smells from cooking fires upwind.

"It's been long since I have been here."

"Where is this place?"

Nushi regarded his innocence with cool eyes. "I guess you don't remember. This is the original river shrine, where the farmers and fishers made offerings for safety, prosperity, and anything else they associated with water and river. Apparently, the memory of a more peaceful and wholesome time has been stored in this, our symbol."

At this time, a blue and white water Priestess entered with a simple bowl of rice. Bowing low, she placed it before the statue. She looked very much like Chihiro, but also not, as if she perhaps were one of the Ogino ancestors.

"For you my Lord Kohaku, the fisher family with the ill child sends this as thanks for bringing the child health again."

After she had meditated for a little, she rose and left gracefully. Kohaku felt a stab in his heart, like he should know who she had been.

"So, how are we supposed to merge. If we don't, this will have terrible implications for Chihiro."

Nushi nodded. "Who knows if our replacement will be benign to the humans, or even have what is required to deal with the mosquitoes in this area, as they still carry some of the hardier viruses. With the destruction of the river, there was more standing water for quite a while. Several years later, Ten had relayed to me that it was thought the medical research center had accidentally release some dangerous viruses around the time of the last flood The sudden boom in the mosquito population coupled with the corresponding drop in the frog population was a disaster for many of the children, including our little Chihiro's friend Lily."

He then began to look even more uncomfortable.

"Some dragons do still love the taste of human flesh. As the Miko, well, she would be alone with him or her often."

"That didn't really answer my question."

"The idea that I have I would rather save as the very last resort."

"And that would be?"

Nushi blushed a little, then tossed the ball back into Kohaku's court. "Do you have any ideas?"

"The last time something like this happened to me, I had to sign a contract."

Nushi brightened considerably. "That is much better than my idea, much more honor to it. You wouldn't happen to have a copy of it with you for a reference, would you?"

"I don't think so - " With a poof, Kohaku had actually been proven wrong, as the contract suddenly materialized into Nushi's hand. Nushi stared incredulously at his hand.

"I don't suppose you have our Celestial Pearl either?" This time, nothing happened. Nushi shook his head. "It was worth a try. I'd hoped maybe this split would have been a good enough loophole to escape that kitsune's curse."

Carefully unrolling it, Nushi read the contract. It seemed something really traumatic had happened to Kohaku to merit this contract that he now held. At the bottom, he noticed one last space left open. Something niggled at the back of his mind to sign it. Reaching into his robes, he withdrew his chop and a little ink. Taking a seat on the wooden floor, he prepared to place his seal alongside the Hiragana of the others. After a moment's hesitation, his chop was placed.

Nothing spectacular happened. Nothing happened at all. In fact, both Kohaku and Nushi let out disappointed breaths that they hadn't even known they were holding.

"That was anti-climactic."

Kohaku snorted, a reaction he didn't normally subscribe to when in his human shape. Nushi raised his eyebrow and lifted one corner of his lips in acknowledgment. It seemed that they were back to square one. At that time, a rattle sounded as the bamboo covering the door was pushed aside.

* * *

"Bring her in here."

The Priestess from before entered, holding the curtain open for those following her. A thin futon was brought in and laid out near the chest, waiting for whomever was being brought to the Priestess for treatment. Then a giant of a man, rough, dark and earthy as his sun-kissed field, brought in a much smaller, more delicate blue and white bundle. This bundle was laid gently on the mattress, and as a small amount of flesh was exposed to view as a weak moan came from the young lady the bundle was revealed to be. Slightly mussed brown hair provided a nest for a rose and pair of coiled dragons. Though she was spotlessly clean, it could be seen that whatever she had gone through was very painful.

"What is she Priestess Ogino? Is she some water spirit here to cause harm and mischief?"

"I do not think so. Surely if she were, Nigihayami Kohakunushi-sama would have already dispatched her. Instead, yonder maiden is covered in symbols marking her as sacred and set aside for him."

"Why does she have such an unworldly look about her then if she is merely human?"

"I know not. Ye say she was found by the river?"

"Aye. She was on the bank. I was fishing, having switched work with my brother for the day, and suddenly she was just ... there!"

"I see. Fetch my husband quickly while I check her body for hidden wounds."

The villager left with due haste after bowing to the Priestess and the image of the River God. After the curtain fell shut once more, the Priestess opened the young maiden's kimono and carefully checked her body, not noticing the two halves of the River God gazing out the window, fighting the urge to inspect her themselves and instead listening to what was happening behind them.

"Who are ye, girl to have appeared so suddenly? Why are ye unconscious so when I see no injury to sustain ye in such a state?" The middle-aged Priestess closed the maiden's kimono and secured it once again. Hearing the sound of knots being tied, the divided deity turned about once more.

The curtain was held aside once more as a middle-aged man walking with the gate of his Master's river and garbed in the serene white and blue robes of the River Shrine entered. "Wife?"

"She has no injuries husband. This is out of my field. I am but trained in the use of herbs and simple charms. Perhaps your spiritual powers may be able to help in my stead?"

The Priest surveyed the girl carefully. What he saw was a maiden consecrated to the river God Nigihayami Kohakunushi, pure and virgin as the snow of the dragon's father's mountain. He did not know how that could be, as none of the village maidens up or down the river had been consecrated thus for a generation, and had always been sent home unsoiled, yet still with a gift. The young maiden before him seemed to glow both pink and white, from a point somewhere within the region of her heart. Pure, waiting, and alone, his Lord's energy connected with her, and yet staking no more than his protection. The rose in her hair was white as snow or the water-dragon's scales and short fur, the two leaves on either side of the blossom a peculiar shade of green that matched his mane. A token of respect, protection, and maybe even love. There was no spell to break. Nothing for him to do.

"There is nothing I can do wife. This is something that only our Kami himself or perhaps this strange maiden can break." The Priest looked up at the Kami "This may also be how you can heal yourself, Lord. I see that ye are held divided by something, ye must remember that as the rock divides a stream, on the other side it always comes back to itself."

Kohaku and Nushi were taken aback. They had not realized that they could be seen, as they had been ignored by the Priestess and the villager. As one, they nodded their heads and the Priestess and Priest took leave.

"Perhaps this whole thing has to do with traumatic events in our life. What is the most traumatic event that you can remember? Mine is the loss of our river."

"When I found Chihiro was risking her life for me in Aburaya."

Nushi seemed a bit surprised at this. Why would Chihiro need to risk her own life for him? It was probably one of the things he would know after the merging. "Anything else?"

Kohaku frowned, not liking having admitted to messing up on his guardianship of his friend, even to himself. He had told the truth though. "After that at or about the same severity was the loss of the river."

"Does it have to do with this then? Her father was one of the ones that destroyed the river, all for a measly paycheck to satisfy his wife's desires. I do not know if any thought had been given to the children's play areas. Perhaps we both have issues with that this must be worked out."

"Perhaps. Her father did help with the restoration though. Has he not then atoned for his mistake?"

"That depends. Can we get past our misgivings about the man, even if only for Chihiro's sake? Perhaps, if it had not been for her father, she never would have seen us be injured in her protection."

The light from Chihiro grew brighter. At the same time, her breathing grew even.

"I can. Humans make mistakes, just like Gods, Spirits, Demons and Monsters all do at times. We are no different."

"We promised long ago to protect and provide. We can't drop the promise, which was even given to Chihiro, just because one member of the family unknowingly injured us."

The aura around Chihiro had now formed a solid sphere around her, which was a translucent white and pink that could be seen through. The Maiden was as a gateway to the Heavens, shining through her self, opening and beckoning her Lord home. Her eyes were still closed, and her arms were reaching for them, even though they could not penetrate the pearly shell.

"Chihiro is the Pearl?"

"The Heart of the River. Is Chihiro it or does she merely possess it?"

The air around her was thick, fighting against them as if it had a consciousness of its own. With each inch they pushed forward, it seemed as if they had been pushed back two. A sense of urgency accompanied the push.

Arms reached out toward them, but at the same time seemed to repel them. Were they fighting against the air, or someone's fears? The nearer they came to Chihiro, the harder the fight became, almost as if it was her fears they strove to cut through.

As one, they reached for her, hoping to hold her and soften whatever blow was going to come to her. They fell through the barrier, and deep into the Pearl. As they fell, they began to feel fuzzy, like they were fading away to nothing with each inch closer they came to her. Indeed, they were becoming more see-through as they went, but an over-arching need to be there drove them on further, disregarding themselves as her soul span and danced, enticing and tantalizing with its sweet promises. Moments stretched on like years and lost their meaning, time stretching and thickening with each micron that they came nearer to the Gateway.

Images formed around them, replaying what they thought to be experiences not their own. Smiling children surrounded them on a play yard, including the owner of the memories in their fun. An adult approached and knelt by a little girl, summoning her to a meeting with the principal. The child's parents collected her and left the room, getting into a car.  
Things blurred and that same little girl was in a different school uniform in a hospital room with another little girl. Beeping filled the room. The two girls leaned together, having what appeared a last few words. The child closed her eyes then, smiling, and the beeping became a drone. The child left in the world of the living bent over the form of her friend, and cried.

Later, the child was seen in the garb of a miko, bent over a scroll reading as a priest watched and helped her with questions. At night alone, the same child was crying before a small altar in her room, with a dead bird held to her breast.

The child was shuttled between two homes as she grew slowly leaving behind a mother who fought to keep her child with her, instead of disappearing into the Great Beyond. It was becoming clear who the child was, a younger Chihiro dealing with the effects of watching a friend die, then not having her beliefs accepted by her mother. She was different, and obviously knew it, although she didn't let it affect her in a visible way.

There were many people now in a room, or at least leaving it. A small group was discussing something now. Chihiro seemed to be explaining about something.

Then the river was before them, and they watched as it was dug out. The girl in red and white seemed to be there whenever she could. Machinery was now being taken away, and she was kneeling by the bank, staring blindly into the empty channel. A younger BlowingWind came into view, putting her hand on the miko's shoulder.

"This river is the only thing I have left besides grandfather that I have a real connection too. Mom refuses to accept what I am doing with my life, and Dad just seems to feel guilty about something. I love them, but don't feel the connection I used to BlowingWind. I haven't since I was 10, after the three weeks that we mysteriously disappeared. This river is my guiding light."

"Then we'll do it by hand if we have to. We'll get your river back. We should call a meeting of your grandfathers to figure out what can be done and where to get the workers."

"Grandfathers? I've only got one."

"Tribal elders." BlowingWind looked like she was struggling to get her point across, and having difficulty with the language.

"Oh. I get it now. A community meeting."

The images disappeared then. Instead, everything was dark and cold. Loneliness filled the unseen space. A woman, glowing a soft pink was slowly coming out of the darkness.

"How can I find what I left behind, if I don't even know what it is? Why do I always feel so alone?"

"You'll never be alone again Chihiro. We promise you."

As they grasped their prize, consciousness escaped them. Form escaped them. Their being merely wrapped around the young maiden, entwining around her, stamping and marking her forever as they lightly blended with her surface energies. The waters carefully formed a shell about the young woman, never once entering the numerous openings into her body, not yet invited into the Maiden's Core.

* * *

A flash of light brought the villagers and the Shrine attendants running. No trace was found of the mysterious maiden. The Priest was also pleased to find that there was no trace of the division in his deity anymore, and that once again, it slumbered.

"It seems that the Bride has been accepted."

"Aye, husband. No trace of the maiden exists in this time anymore."

"And what, dear wife, makes ye so sure she was not from our time?"

"Not even a geisha would wear such a revealing kimono."

* * *

Chihiro and Kohaku awoke on the floor of the meeting chamber. While in her state of unconsciousness wherever she had been, she had felt a strange longing and emptiness. It had been partially filled, but she longed for more of . . . something. Something was missing that she wished to feel again, to feel more of, to merge with. But what? Chihiro felt very weak, and was considering drifting back into the world of dreams hoping to find the answer once more when, yet again, a cold river dumped on her head.

"Ryu you ass! Do you have any idea how awful it is to wake up to cold water in the face?" Chihiro was up, entire body taut and perked with the cold, and once more had whacked him with a bucket. BlowingWind was laughing at the picture of Ryu as a donkey and overjoyed Chihiro was alright. Judging by the size of the lump growing on Ryu's cranium, she was more than alright.

Getting a hold on herself, BlowingWind looked over at Nushi. Or was it Kohaku? The only occupants that they had found were Chihiro on him. They guessed that the merging had taken place, but weren't sure. With as many times as she had caught Kohaku looking at the girl with lust when she wasn't looking, it could also have been possible they had fought, and this was the victor. So they had watched over them waiting for any signs of fading of the River god.

Chihiro finally finished beating up Ryu. He would be feeling it for a few days.

"Where's Kohaku?"

Her friend pointed and Chihiro looked to where the young man lay. Waist length hair fanned out around his finely chiseled features. A lithe frame was hidden beneath the clothing that Nushi had worn. She couldn't tell if it was Kohaku or Nushi, since she didn't know what to expect in the realm of looks. A groan issued from his throat and he sat up, both hands gripping his head. Tired eyes opened and scanned the room. "Chihiro?" As his eyes lit upon her, they dropped the tiredness and brimmed with joy and relief. "I thought I had lost you."

"Kohaku? Nushi?"

"Whichever you wish to call me. I can remember everything now, from when I was new until this present time Chihiro! You did it!"

"Kohaku!" Chihiro had hurled herself at him, nearly bowling him over. This put his face very near her exposed neck. He enjoyed it greatly, even if he wasn't sure if he should. It had been something he had often fantasized about during his time in the bath house waiting for the end of his contract. In fact, he was quite sure he shouldn't enjoy it right now, they had spectators.

Ryu made kissy noises in the background. Surprisingly, he got away with it this time. BlowingWind was too caught up in the moment to do anything to stop him, Chihiro was too busy squeezing the life out of Kohaku, Kohaku was too busy controlling himself, and Ten was rolling on the floor laughing at Kohaku's blush. It seemed to Ten that Kohaku was having a very hard time not paying attention to what was pressing against him. Suddenly, Kohakunushi remembered what Nushi's idea had been, and was very glad that the books had been wrong.

"Well Kohakunushi, it seems that you scared your girlfriend."

Kohakunushi shot a glare at Ten. He had a good idea what Ten was thinking about, and was getting very tired of it. He was definitely going to get Ten a girlfriend, so he would just leave him alone.

A messenger ran into the room, to deliver his news, and was very surprised by the chaos. This happened every time Ten had female guests. He loved the aspect of fertility spirit a bit too much. "My Lord, I hate to interrupt your festivities, but they must head for the surface soon. The Miko's grandfather has news that must be relayed by himself as soon as possible."

Chihiro immediately stood up and backed away from Kohaku. "It's either really good news, or really bad news."

Ten nodded. "I am sorry that the festivities must be cut so short, perhaps we can meet another time. I would very much like to see for myself this new Shrine." Turning to Nigihayami Kohakunushi and wagging his finger in a way only old friends can get away with, he continued. "Take good care of her. If she get's hurt, I get to tell her all the embarrassing stories I know about you. Then again, I don't need to threaten, we all know how possessive you can be, eh?"

The trip to the surface was much quicker than the trip down, even with the heavy statue. The ladies found that their kimono adapted nicely to being under the scuba suits, so they figured that they were magic. Magic kimono were sometimes heard about in legends, but to get to own one? That was one expensive gift, even though the girls still didn't know what warranted the expense.

* * *

Not the end of the story yet! Still have to get the river running you know. 


	17. Bad News, Good News

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 17: Bad News, Good News

I don't own Spirited Away, Inuyasha, or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me. As for Koji, well . . . everybody needs a grandpa to fuss over them sometimes.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

As they emerged from the spring, Chihiro half expected secret government agents waiting to whisk them away. BlowingWind had made her sit through 'The Matrix' one too many times. Seeing that BlowingWind was tense too, she decided it was time for a little payback on her too. So, Chihiro leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It's as bad as you think, and they are out to get you."

"KYA!" BlowingWind jumped onto Ryu's shoulders, miraculously standing on them and not losing her balance.

"Get off, you're heavy and have sharp feet. There's nobody around." Ryu glared at Chihiro. "Thanks."

When BlowingWind finally hopped down, the girls retreated into the trees to take off the scuba suits. They were not the most comfortable things in the world to move around in. Ryu briefly considered going to spy, but thought better of it. Kohaku was right there, and would probably do something very creative with him if he did spy. Instead, he got out of his suit too. Rubber was very stifling.

When the girls came back, everyone grabbed their packs again and hiked the distance to the Shrine. Well, that was after getting Kohaku's now long and luxurious locks out of the way of his shoulder straps.

* * *

When they arrived, Koji was pacing up and down the walkway. In addition, one arm was swinging wildly, and the other hand was holding something to his ear.

"I'm telling you that she's fine! She just had to take a little time off for herself. Really, you first complain that she does too much, now you are complaining about her taking a quick holiday with her friends." Well, Koji-jichan was certainly grouchy about something.

A voice bubbled out of the black thing by his ear, and it was discovered it was a telephone. At least he wasn't going senile. "I just worry about her is all! She is still so young. Can a mother help worrying when her only child works enough to overload anyone? We lost Lily to illness and Akio is in the hospital. I don't want to lose Chihiro too."

Chihiro froze, holding onto the sleeve of Kohaku's haori for dear life. That was her mother's voice, and she could have sworn that she had said she was worried about losing her. She had never said anything like that about Chihiro. Wait, dad was in the hospital?

Kohaku had heard the exchange too. He remembered Chihiro's mother from the times he had seen her when Chihiro played by his river. Her mother always had seemed so detached from her family members, especially Chihiro. During that time, Kohaku had formed an opinion of her that hadn't been very nice. This was a side that he had neither seen nor heard. He would need to take Chihiro to see her father as soon as possible.

"I know Yuukio. I don't want to lose her either. She is strong though, and knows her limits. Get some rest, child." Koji then pushed the button to hang up the phone. "I hope they come home soon. I can't hide the God-hiding forever."

"Grandpa? What's going on?"

Koji's head snapped up from where it had been resting in his hands. He had been surprised both by the voice and the childish name she had not called him in a long time. His eyes were graced with the vision of his only grandchild and a now healed river God. Happy would be an understatement for how he felt.

"Why don't we all go inside and sit down before I tell you the news."

The group exchanged glances at each other before following the old Priest.

* * *

Everyone was seated around the low table in the dining room and sipping tea. The girls had changed out of the kimonos into more regular clothes. Ryu had had his fill of teasing Chihiro for wearing very concealing clothing. They had even discovered that they had only been gone four days. To the trained eye however, the stress in the room was abundant.

"I have some very good news, and some not-so-good news if you are ready."

Chihiro shook her head. "You mean good news and bad news. Let's hear it."

It was Koji's turn to shake his head. "Pessimistic today are we? Which do you want first?"

Kohaku caught his eye. "Maybe you should tell us the bad news first, then cheer us with the good news."

"Your father is in the hospital. He had a small heart attack. The doctors say that it was too much work, high cholesterol, and worry about you during your unexpected vacation."

"That's awful! Is he ok? Please tell me dad's going to be alright!"

"He's fine, and recovering nicely. It was bound to happen sometime though. His diet you know."

"Wait a minute. What vacation? I didn't take a vacation."

"Well, when your mom called the police after you'd been gone a couple days, I had to come up with something. So, you were on a camping trip up by the springs as a last minute stress buster."

"And they bought it?"

"I had some coaching from Higurashi-san from the Sunset Shrine." If this was anime, Koji's sweat drop would have been huge. As it was, Chihiro had difficulty getting rid of the image.

Ryu, on the other hand, was laughing his head off. Higurashi-san made up the most hilarious illnesses to cover for his granddaughter's little trips. It was a sheer miracle he had only suggested an impromptu camping trip.

BlowingWind was trying not to laugh too. She had met the poor girl that Ryu was probably thinking of and had heard some of the odd illnesses discussed. She wanted to know the good news though. "Ok. So what's the good news."

Koji began to beam. "The funding came in!"

His animatedness spooked everyone. The only one of them who had ever seen him like this was Kohaku after Koji had gotten his first kiss from Chihiro's grandmother. After about 30 seconds spent in shock, Chihiro jumped up and hugged her grandfather. Then she gave Kohaku a hug. Her antics amused him. She looked like a very large four-year-old to him when she was extremely happy.

* * *

An hour later, Chihiro and Kohaku were in the car with Koji, on their way to see Chihiro's dad. She had chosen to sit next to him instead of up front with her grandfather, and had fallen asleep on his arm. Her head had nuzzled into his neck, and he held her steady with one arm so she wasn't too uncomfortable. After a bit Koji looked back at Kohaku via the rearview mirror.

"She trusts you."

Kohaku looked at him. "I should hope so. I've only been watching out for her pretty much her whole life."

Koji laughed. "True, but that's not what I was talking about. It's something more. I know that whatever you do will have her best interests in mind. Sooo, care to tell me why she had so much chest showing?"

"It was a gift from the Spring Spirit, you know how Ten is. It would have been rude of her not to wear it. She was very verbose about not wanting to wear it at the first though."

A silence filled the car once more as the men in Chihiro's life fell into their own thoughts. Oblivious, Chihiro snuggled further into her warm and supporting pillow. One word escaped her lips.

"'Haku."

* * *

The visit to the hospital had gone nicely. Koji had surprised both Kohaku and Chihiro by introducing the young God as her new boyfriend, much to the embarrassment and dismay of the couple. Mr. Ogino seemed to take it in stride quite well, and even approved of the match as long as "his beautiful baby girl was happy and provided for". Chihiro was cheered to find that her dad would be released in a couple days to go home.

So, Chihiro was very happy on her way home to the Shrine. Something was bothering her a little bit though.

"Grandfather, why did you introduce Kohaku as my boyfriend?"

"Because we all would have ended up in the mental ward if we had said he was the Kami. Most especially with all of us wearing traditional garb. Do you really want to meet the Napoleon that they have in there? Besides, do you have a problem with the thought?" Koji was watching her carefully in the mirror.

Chihiro turned pink. "No, that's quite alright, I pass on meeting Napoleon." She cleared her throat a bit and ducked her head, continuing very quietly. "I wouldn't have a problem with the other though. Much better than the guys at college just trying to get a score."

Kohaku watched Koji carefully. Just what was the old man trying to do? He was treading dangerous waters here. Using anything to get off the very uncomfortable topic, he spoke.

"So Chihiro, why don't you tell me about college? How much longer will you be going and what things will you need?"

Grateful, Chihiro followed his suggestion.

* * *

After they were back at the Shrine, Kohaku now had a much better idea of college life. He didn't like it at all. He wasn't against the classes, those intrigued him and he though that he might like to attend one someday. It was the kind of boys that a girl would sometimes meet that he didn't approve of. He also knew that Chihiro would not approve of him shadowing her for every class once it was time for her to go back. A degree was important in this world after all. He would have to think of a way to provide for her in this world.

Kohaku decided to start on supper for everyone. He was just itching to cook again. Chihiro had gone online to check the bank account and to get some quotes on the equipment that would be needed. After he had prepared a fine traditional feast to celebrate that Chihiro's father would be fine, he had went to the small office to get her. What he found was his beautiful Miko sound asleep on the keyboard, the blue glow from the screen illuminating her, giving her an almost spirit-like complexion.

Kohaku approached her sleeping form, as the computer screen began to spit and hiss at him. Apparently it did not trust him. Water and electricity rarely mixed well.

"Chihiro, Mai Takara, you need to wake up."

"MMM. Five more minutes mom."

Kohaku smirked a bit. It seemed that she was very far into the realm of sleep, and not quite ready to come out. On the other hand, just how he felt had slipped out, so maybe she wouldn't notice. Somehow though, he also wanted her to notice, she deserved compliments.

"Chihiro, Oshii Shinju, time for dinner."

"MMMM."

Chihiro rolled off the keyboard and landed on the floor, still sleeping. It seemed it would take something drastic to wake her up. No wonder Ryu was always dumping water on her when she slept this deep. She only had breakfast today, and Kohakunushi was determined she would eat dinner too. Then she could sleep all night. An idea formed in his mind.

"Chihiro, Saiai Kokoro. If you get up now, you can have some chocolate ice cream for dessert."

Chihiro sat up, eyes wide. Right in front of her was Kohaku. Their eyes locked and she drowned in eyes filled with amusement and something much deeper. She couldn't pinpoint what that emotion was, but the rushing of a river rapids filled her ears as her breath shortened. She could have sworn she had heard something about my heart and chocolate ice cream. Sputtering in confusion, she managed one intelligible syllable.

"Wha?"

That cinched it for Kohaku. He had to laugh, she was just too cute when disoriented, needing his protection. "Are you ready for dinner now, Chihiro? You know that I am not going to let you sleep after only eating one meal today."

After getting up from the floor, she stretched and looked around. Why was she on the floor? The last that she remembered, she had been working with the computer to get some quotes on the equipment for moving the last of the blockages in the spring.

"How'd I get down there?"

"You rolled off of the keyboard."

Kohaku placed his arm around Chihiro's waist and began to guide her to their meal. At the door, they stopped. Chihiro turned to him, and looked him in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kohaku."

"For what?"

"For everything. All the times you helped me, cooking meals, being my friend, going with me to see dad . . ." She couldn't help it, she fell into those eyes again.

Couldn't she see it? He had no other choice but to be there for her. If he didn't, he couldn't live with himself. Did she really think so little of herself to think that such small things were too good for her? He would have to show her then.

Chihiro watched the emotions flit across his eyes. Disbelief was a big one, but the other dominant one she still couldn't place. It was almost like devotion or love. She was just a human though, it had to be no more than friendship.

"Chihiro, I . . ." His face drifted closer to hers. Whatever he was going to say or do was cut off though. The annoyance brigade had struck again.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The deep timber had to be Ryu.

SNAP! FLASH! WHIRR! SNAP! FLASH! WHIRR! There was BlowingWind.

"Would you two leave them alone!"

That last voice surprised Chihiro the worst. What had happened to him wanting Kohaku to keep his forehead off of hers? Wait a minute, did that mean that he actually wanted her to kiss Kohaku now? It couldn't be, that would never work out. She just needed a vacation.

"Guys!"

The sounds of scrambling filled the small dining hall, then two voices piped in unison. "We're at the dinner table, you can't hurt us!"

Next chapter: Kohaku meets the person he will think truly responsible for having destroyed his river, but she has a gift for 'The Heart of the River'. What could it be? Could she really be responsible? And what is so important about an ancient Kitsune's trick to the restoration of the Kohaku River?

* * *

Words

oshii - precious

shinju - pearl

takara - treasure

heart - kokoro

mai- my

saiai - beloved

* * *

Shutsumon: Thanks for the info. She strikes me as a kitsune too, but the character bios that I was reading (I don't even remember where they were, should have saved the address) had categorized her as a slug. Maybe she just _smells_ like a slug to Kohaku due to cleaning the baths and contacts with the slug workers, so he just thinks she is one. OOO, another kitsune trick. Ah, well, plenty of time to plot,I've got to finish this and Underwater Savior before I can get to that story. rubs hands and cackles

Boy am I glad that the story apparently doesn't suck.

Micrll: Thanks! Have fun when you do get to college! A minor in any other culture can open many doors.

Redrose Moon: Yup, I'm married, as of 2000. I had stopped writing that year, but he kept bugging me to start writing again. As in anything. The kids like the fact that mommy's doing things she used to do again. As far as whether there is a manga, I don't think so. I haven't seen one. This whole story is a product of too much review of college courses (I hope to go back next year, working towards a Bachelor's, then onward from there). I like to research stuff, and my daughter is currently hung up on Spirited Away. So we've been learning about Japanese culture and mythology, and finding tidbits to play with associated with the movie. Of course, the version of my stories she gets told is very 'edited' from what I've been writing, but she now wants to write stories when she 'is big'.

whispers And there's more married fan fic writers than you would think.

Nightfall2525 question from Underwater Savior: No, I'm not, the answer to that is in this story, hopefully during the next chapter.


	18. A Pearl, Some Foxes, and Lin

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 18: A Pearl, Some Foxes, and Lin

I don't own Spirited Away, or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me. As for Koji, well . . . everybody needs a grandpa to fuss over them sometimes.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

Chihiro and Kohaku were both in bad moods after the exciting before dinner entertainment. Kohakunushi had actually worked up the nerve to try to kiss her, and then he had been too caught up to notice the audience. So, he was in the worst mood.

After dinner they had gone to bed. It didn't help him any that his room was right next to hers and he could hear every noise that she made in there. That included changing into sleeping gi, sighing as she flopped on her bed, and the muttering about nosy friends. She had even thrown a confused comment in about her grandfather. He agreed whole-heartedly, but wished she would mutter perhaps a little more quietly. Her last words to herself before falling asleep were what shocked him the most.

"I've never kissed a man before. I wonder what it would have been like to kiss him?"

Kohaku promptly got back up, and rearranged his room. He made sure his futon was against the wall furthest away from Chihiro's. He really didn't need to have anymore thoughts like that in his head. There was no way that he would do anything before she was ready, if anything at all. He would defend his treasure, even from himself if need be. He fell into dreams of flying with Chihiro and caring for her as he had always wanted.

In another room, Ryu and BlowingWind worked with the pictures that they had amassed during their torture of their friend. A very lovely album they were making indeed. Oh yes, and the look on her face when they finally gave it to her would be worth the pain.

Koji was busy drawing up some papers, setting affairs in order for Chihiro's future. He had found a man that he approved taking care of his granddaughter. His claim on her was rather obvious anyway, even if one didn't take into account she had been his to protect since she was a baby. Dragons guarded their treasures very well.

* * *

The morning was uneventful. Chihiro placed some calls, and finally got the equipment reserved that would be needed. It would be available in a week. Then she placed a few calls to some of the volunteers that knew how to operate heavy machinery. Her dad would have loved to do it, but she wanted him to rest. He would be there if he could.

The residents had fallen into their routine of cleaning and gardening when a strange figure approached them. The woman was clad in a business suit of scarlet silk. Fiery red hair was drawn up in a simple twist. Dark green eyes peered out from behind metal-framed glasses and ruby lips were drawn into a pout from concentration. On one lapel was a small gold fox pin, on the other was a small silver dragon pin. The newcomer's eyes alighted on Chihiro.

"Miko, I can see that you have been touched by the Spirits. Would you know where I can find Nigihayami Kohakunushi-sama? I have heard that this is the new shrine to him."

Chihiro didn't know what to say. No one had ever asked of her to speak with the Kami. How was she going to handle this one? What if she got herself or Kohaku into trouble by saying where he was? She didn't have to wonder long though, as Kohaku himself was stuck under the porch, calling her to help him out. Both arms were wrapped around a squalling bundle of fur. Closer inspection revealed that what he was struggling with was a cat panicking in his arms.

"Chihiro! Toss me that towel for the cat."

Chihiro tossed him the blanket (the towel already having been shredded by said cat), and much hissing issued from the cave-like aperture to below the porch. The growls only increased in ferocity, and every once in a while the rending of flesh was heard. "Pull me out, the cat's panicking in here!"

So Chihiro pulled him out. The cat came out with him, which had been the intended objective anyway. Kohaku fell on top of her and the cat jumped out of the blanket and his arms to hide in the building somewhere. The cat was not going to the vet today.

As cute as the scene between the Shrine Maiden and the young Priest was, the woman didn't have time for this. She had to find Kohakunushi and the Heart of the River. There was a promise that had to be upheld. The couple finally managed to disentangle from each other, the boy looking a bit scratched about the face.

"Sir, maybe you can help me, since the girl is obviously busy. I am looking for Nigihayami Kohakunushi-sama. It is urgent."

"I am he. I suggest you not to take such a tone about Chihiro though. Now who are you?"

This stunned the woman. She would never have expected to find the river god retrieving a lost cat, or even getting stuck under a porch, much less all scratched up by said cat. Then again, this is the same Kami that she had first met playing with small children. Given his love of children and small animals, it did fit after all.

"I am Tsukaimono. Is this slip of a girl the one who possesses your Heart then?"

That name was familiar somehow, but he couldn't place it. The woman was a youkai though, and so a possible threat. He stepped in front of Chihiro protectively, too many entities were asking about this thing called the River's Heart.

"What are you talking about?"

The kitsune concentrated. The girl had to be his, not just his miko, but his. His prints were basically all over her. Not mingled with her like mates were, but wrapped around her, possessive and protective as a dragon's claw. She even saw the red string of fate that connected two who are meant to be together. Her voice dropped.

"Have you not told her then how important she is to you my Lord? Would you deny your own Heart, when this woman has labored for your river so long? Do you deny that she is what brought you back from where you had been sent when my father took away your river in order to return what he had taken from you?"

Memories flooded his mind. So she was that Tsukaimono then. Chihiro looked a little odd, like she was going to faint. He took her arm to steady her.

"We should discuss this inside. Come."

* * *

They went to the meeting area to have, what in Chihiro's opinion, would be the oddest talk in her life. She felt like she was out on display under the woman's gaze. She would never look at those trays of snacks at parties the same way again, since she felt like she was one right now. Chihiro would have been happy to go elsewhere, but Kohaku seemed determined to keep her where she could been seen and felt. Curiosity for what this Tsukaimono had murmured to Kohaku filled her.

"First, I should thank you for the gift you gave me at our last parting. I was able to meet a young man, provide for the family that I had with him, and gained my father's respect as a person. Now I manage a construction company that builds for the needy of Japan. I also need to apologize for my father though because of his rash actions both so long ago and of just a few years ago."

"I'm happy for you, but why are you apologizing for things that are not your fault?"

"Because of his desire to see me taken care of, father stole your Celestial Pearl in revenge. Then, he had apartments built where your river had been in order to send you to the Spirit World. There was a man in the company though that practiced witchery and his greedy Dog Spirit often messed things up. Mahou died before the project was finished, and the mononoke started attacking everything that Dad wanted safe. His thought had been to expose you to more female spirits, but when you got to Spirit World, you had already given your Heart to another. Sheer dumb luck that she found you."

"What is done is in the past. I am sure I would know if I had given my Heart to anyone though."

Koji chose the silence here to add his two bits.

"Perhaps that was the odd sensation that you had felt when you first held Chihiro as a baby, Lord? The odd feeling we could never figure out?"

"So you think I fell in love with Chihiro when she was a baby Koji? Do you realize that makes me sound like some kind of sick child molester!"

Chihiro blinked. This Kohaku was definitely more to the point about some things. And what was all this talk about love and giving hearts? She was so confused.

"No, I'm not saying that. I meant a different type of love. I meant that you gave her your heart at that time. Do you have your mind in the breeding nest?"

Chihiro was glad she'd put her tea down, otherwise she would have choked hearing Ji-chan say that. Kohakunushi looked affronted. Surely he didn't think about her that way, but where did Ji-chan get nest from?

Tsukaimono giggled. The rumors were right, he still was a shy God. "What is done is in the past, remember? Besides, you'll be even more mortified to know that your story is now the most famous love story in all of Spirit World. They started telling it just after you left."

Kohaku and Chihiro looked at each other. He was pale, she was flushed. "Did she say love story?" Kohaku merely nodded in reply.

"You mean he hasn't said certain words yet? It's been all over Spirit World how the great Nigihayami Kohakunushi fell in love with a human and went to great lengths to be able to reach her, including renegotiating his contract for human guardianship training. Well, I feel sheepish."

An uncomfortable silence fell on those that had gathered for the meeting. Always the talkative one, Tsukaimono broke the silence yet again. She now wanted to get this over with so she could go hide in her office again.

"Here Chihiro, this is for you to wear. Keep it next to your skin in your bosom. Only give it to Kohaku when . . . uh, here, let's just have dad say the rest, I still can't."

The pale skinned fox was no longer pale, unless you think an apple is pale.

After handing Chihiro a single gorgeous pearl on a silver strand and making sure it was where she told Chihiro to put it, she pulled out a leaf from some inner pocket of her jacket. Placing it on the table, a now late-middle-aged see through kitsune was standing before them. He blinked and looked around.

"Quite a group. Ah, there you are girl, you are the Keeper of the Heart of the River, yes? Good. Has my daughter given you the Pearl? Yes? Good. You have no idea how lucky you are girl, that dragon turned down so many beautiful women before you were even born. I do hope that you have at least properly kissed by now. Hmm, by that blush I'd say no, is something holding you back? Perhaps you never learned how to kiss? Perhaps he is merely waiting for you to be ready. Everyone says that humans and Spirits shouldn't crossbreed, but it has happened before. The worlds aren't going to fall apart. It's like inter-racial dating."

This was getting out of hand in Kohakunushi's opinion. The curious kitsune was flirting with HIS Chihiro. So he did the most obviously polite form of marking territory he could think of at the time. That's right, he put his arm around her and stared at the kitsune. It only confused Chihiro more. She sure hoped that somebody would translate for her when this was done, because her brain had checked out when they had linked arms and she had no idea why.

"Perhaps you could continue with the message that your daughter could not, sir."

"Yes, yes. Shy as ever. You really need to loosen up. I know that my daughter has given your girl the Pearl already, and seen that it is properly place. Yes? Good. Well then my boy, you have to be the one to take it out, and then your Celestial Pearl will be restored to you. In a sense, a Pearl is now being guarded by a Pearl. And it doesn't count if she just gives it to you. There are certain steps that you will need to take. I hear that it is very good for the health, and should also clear up your shyness quite nicely."

Was he insinuating what Kohakunushi thought he was? No, no, no, no. The damn kitsune had gotten him again. This is why dragons didn't get on well usually with kitsune. They were such practical jokers and preoccupied with procreation. This is worse than some of the plots that Chihiro's friends had tried on them. Sure, he had fallen for her over the years, but he had no idea if she returned his affections in the same way. Besides, he was quite certain their was some rule somewhere about taking a human mate now. Once she crossed into the Spirit Realm it would be acceptable. Even if there wasn't, he was a dragon, she a human. He could easily hurt her if he lost control or she began to freak out. Kohakunushi was highly beginning to suspect the influence of either the Sea King, or the Great Kami. Somebody must have it out for him with all he had gone through.

In Chihiro's head, the cogs were clicking and the hamster had gotten back on the wheel. She pieced together the information at hand and . . . came up with the same opinion as Kohaku did. Except this caused her to blush very much. It wasn't that she would object, just that she had a certain sense of decency, which didn't include talking about that with someone she didn't know really well. Especially if it was a kitsune she didn't know. She knew about kitsune and their favorite subject other than tricks and theivery. Kohakunushi noticed the blush.

"I won't force you to do anything Chihiro, remember that. Kitsune just like to joke around, and unfortunately this is the subject many of the jokes sit around. Just be glad that this isn't a few centuries ago and spirits have to keep a low profile when here."

Chihiro began to calm down, and even smile a bit as Kohaku calmed her. It was weird to her how every time he sought to calm her there was a presence seeming to master her very blood. Suddenly, the shoji door snapped aside and there, in her fiery temperamental glory, was a historically peeved spirit.

"Damn it Haku, you promised me you would let me know as soon as you found her! All this time and not even so much as one crane. You are so dead dragon-boy!"

"What in all the Realms do you mean? I sent you several cranes! Are you telling me that you didn't get them?" Kohakunushi thought for a minute, trying to figure out why she wouldn't have gotten the messages. After a second, he figured out the reason. "Uh-oh, I knew there was something I forgot to teach my replacement."

"That's a pretty big uh-oh."

Back in the office at Aburaya, Yubaba had finally gotten around to sorting the mail. As she opened the mail chest for the establishment, several paper cranes flew out, and buzzed around confusedly searching for the recipient's energy pattern. Not finding it, they settled for Yubaba as they had also been addressed to her. One by one, they told her about what the sender had been doing, and what he said. Yubaba cackled in glee.

"This will teach him to forget about showing his replacement how to do the mail. Now he's going to get an earful of Lin for no good reason!"

The witch's cackling could be heard through the whole bath house. Workers looked up, hoping that meant that Master Haku was having to deal with Lin now instead of themselves. Lurking in his room, a certain black kitsune whistled cheerily to himself, happy he had fooled everyone into thinking he hadn't figured out how to sort the mail.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I made a trek with my family to visit hubby's relatives (12 hour drive each way, multiplied by two screaming kids, then factor in the relatives) which didn't really give me much time. Suffice it to say, never trust your car rack storage compartment, silence on a journey, or kids to eat the overpriced meals that you bought them.

Review responses:

Shitza: Yay, your internet is back up, I missed you. I don't know how I manage either. But I do. Now if only the stories I might be able to make some money on would work this nicely.

Nightfall2525: Yup.

Archangel Rhapsody: Yes, yes it is the same one.

Kittona: Thanks. Update included.

Elinviel: Thank you.

Bibliomaniac: Greed didn't really impress me either. He was meant to be a lingering obstacle to get rid of from when the river was originally built over, spawned from the heart of somebody in the responsible construction company. As for Nushi's and Ryu's idea it was spawned from a version of sleeping beauty I heard. Supposedly it wasn't the kiss in the story that broke the curse, but something Nushi knows he isn't ready for (the whole Kami with the human thing). Also, it was from a book in Ten's library, and I wanted it to be obvious that even the gods can have wrong or bad ideas. Also, remember that when a person dies, they supposedly become a minor kami (ancestor worship). Occasionally the spirits would dally with a human, sometimes producing offspring according to stories I have been told.

Big book worm: Really? Gee, thanks.

Dagorwen of Ithilien: Here ya go.


	19. Time to Talk, proper revision

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 19: Time to Talk

I don't own Spirited Away, or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me. As for Koji, well . . . everybody needs a grandpa to fuss over them sometimes.

This chapter has been edited to include a rewrite of a scense that was formerly edited out. The original chapter (the way it was intended to be read) can still be found on adult fan fiction, under the story of this same name (Even got the same pen name set up there, yay me).

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

Kohakunushi sat alone in his room, banging the back of his head gently against the wall. There wasn't much for him to do, and since Lin had decided she wanted to see when the river was released, it was safer to hide. She had decided she liked his hair long, and had developed an obsession with playing with it. She said it reminded her of someone she knew long ago. Being pawed at disturbed him very much though.

To his right, he heard a click and the door opened. He had set a locking spell on it so that only himself and Chihiro could enter. He had thought briefly about allowing Koji in, then reconsidered when he heard Ryu trying to bribe him into setting up something called a spy camera. Currently, this was the only place the two of them could hide in the building from severe teasing.

"Hungry?"

Kohaku eyed the plate his miko offered. Sushi actually sounded good right now. He patted the ground next to him.

"Only if you eat too."

"Deal."

Chihiro settled down next to her Kami and popped a small tuna roll in her mouth. He chewed thoughtfully on a piece of calamari.

"This is good. Did you make it?"

Chihiro nodded.

"Why are you hiding this time?"

"Would you want somebody to start playing with your hair? I don't understand what she finds so amusing about my hair."

"We girls tend to like shiny, soft, or fuzzy things. Long, soft, shiny hair is just hard for us to resist. Mainly though, she does it to annoy you. Would you feel so uncomfortable if it was me playing with your hair?"

Kohaku eyed her nervously. He'd already dealt with Lin's questioning of why Yubaba had ever made him cut his hair. He was beginning to understand why. Not only would it curb his power a bit, long hair would have been hazardous to his health. He could picture being mauled by the yunas, they had flirted with him enough as it was, even when he was in that kid-stage.

Chihiro snickered. "I'm not going to invade your personal space, don't worry. I'm more attracted by what's on the inside anyway."

Silence fell again as the couple continued to eat some more. Soon enough, the plate was empty save for a rice ball. Absorbed in their own thoughts and not paying attention, both reached for it. Their hands touched, Kohaku's covering Chihiro's. Both looked up in shock, then at their joined hands. Tension filled the air.

"Just two more days, then hopefully your river will be running again. What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I'll have to learn the river's course again, and there will be other Kami that I will have to greet. I once had a home below the river, and that I will need to rebuild as well gather my treasures from where I had hidden them. I'll be very busy for a while. Then I'll guard the river and Shrine, just like I used to. What about you?"

"I'm done with most of my training, in a couple years I'll be eligible to move to the next position. I'm almost done with University, so I'll be applying to some consulting firms after that to supplement what little it is projected the Shrine will bring in. Grandfather started asking me if I was considering a family in my future, so he'll probably start harping on finding me a husband."

"What do you want to do? It sounds like you feel pressured to me."

"I don't know anymore. I thought I did but the future is so far away. I just want to take things one day at a time."

Kohakunushi raised an eyebrow and moved the plate out of the way. Chihiro had begun shaking. It would hardly be noticeable unless you were looking for it, but he knew his friend well. He drew her into his arms and laid her head on his chest, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm scared Haku. I'm afraid of losing you. The other Shrine Kami are seen so rarely now I hear, even by priests. I'm afraid that after the river runs, I'll never see you again. In all the legends that I have been taught, either the mortal is killed or the Kami never comes to her again."

Was she really so attached to him? He was afraid of losing her too, but for other reasons. Being truthful with himself, he didn't want to see her get married and have a family with someone other than him. However, he was a Kami, with responsibilities. What place was there for her in his world? Or was there a place for her that he was not admitting?

"I'm also scared because, I think I'm in love with you Nigihayami Kohakunushi. You have always been my friend, and no other has come even close to where you are in my heart. No one can."

Something broke inside him when he heard that. He couldn't bear to see her so hurt. He would never leave her and not return. She was his friend, the Miko of his Shrine and something even more than that. She had his heart. He loved her.

"I would never leave you and not return Chihiro. I may not be able to spend all of my time in this world, but I will always come when you call. I will always return to you because you are my miko and I value your friendship. Most importantly though, I will come because I love you as well."

There, he had said it. The words that he had struggled with for so long had come off of his tongue. The river spirit gazed into the watery orbs that were turned toward him, which were filled with relief, love, and fear. He didn't like to see her fear. Kohakunushi would pluck off his very own scales and fashion her a crown if he could see her smile.

"I'm mortal. Eventually I will die. What will happen then?"

"Then you will join me after you die. I will allow you to live with me in my own world as long as you wish. You can stay with me until I am no more, or until you are ready to re-incarnate. You always have the option to pledge yourself to me in death as you have so done in life. There are many levels of this kind of commitment, just as there are in life."

"I don't understand."

"Friends who are very close sometimes reincarnate together and continue the friendship in another life. A loyal pet finds it owner. Spouses who loved each other deeply meet in another life and love again. A favored priest goes to the court of his Kami. Debts incurred in one life may be paid in another."

Chihiro began to understand. Death was not always an end, but merely another beginning. It was a gateway to another world, not to be feared. Life continued. She felt Kohaku move her the rest of the way into his lap. Strange how she felt like a heavy bag of water, she couldn't get away if she wanted to. It was a very good thing that she didn't want to get away.

"Then I will pledge myself to you in life and beyond. But how would you have me pledge myself?"

"Let's take things one day at a time, like you suggested."

With that, Kohakunushi leaned down and stole Chihiro's first kiss. Chihiro didn't even put up a fight, instead she kissed back. The pearl between her breasts grew warm, corresponding with other strange sensations in her body. She might have had the opportunity to find out what it was, except for the loud knocking on the door.

"Quit making out in there! If I don't get any, you don't either! Keep it PG-13!"

"Maybe you would get some if you would be subtle in your advances, you stinking R- rated scaly coyote."

"Good girl Chihiro! Go for it!"

"What! Nigihayami Kohakunushi, I thought we had an understanding that it would wait until she was at least done with her training!"

A very aggravated couple looked towards the door. Chihiro got out of Kohaku's lap before he lifted his hand to release the locking spell. As he did, the vile mood killers tumbled through the door, the four landing in a heap just inside. Kohaku couldn't hide a smirk, the picture before him was just too funny.

"I do believe that agreement pertained to her virginity. We did not agree that a kiss would be outlawed for Chihiro."

"You said that some Kami did not want their miko to receive even the most innocent of kisses."

"True. However, she serves me, and I did not say that I disagreed with her receiving kisses."

Turning away from the squished and sputtering Koji, Kohakunushi saw that Chihiro was looking very stressed and very red.

"Well, it seems that it will be a while before they manage to disentangle themselves. May I suggest that we slip out the window and indulge in a night-time flight while we wait."

Chihiro giggled. "You may indeed suggest so, my Lord. This humble miko will gladly accept the offer of a night-time flight."

Without further ado, the couple indeed slipped out said window. In a flash, a magnificent white dragon with laughing jade eyes lowered himself to allow his love to mount. He cast an invisibility spell to hide themselves from mortal eyes, and with his rumbling laughter accompanying the higher pitched human female's laughter, rose into the sky.

Inside, an old man could be heard grumbling as a human, dragon in human form and a slug smelling weasel tried to pile off of him.

"He'd better keep that form while they're gone."

Ryu and Lin began snickering. Ryu was the one who spoke first though.

"You'd be surprised at what can be done in that form too."

"Same with a river form I hear."

BlowingWind covered her head. "I'm surrounded by entities more perverted than I am!"

* * *

Chihiro and Kohakunushi flew high into the sky, enjoying the freedom inherent in the practice. It was a cool night, but for some reason, Chihiro found herself very hot. Extremely hot, and not all of it was coming from Kohaku she noticed. Shrugging it off, she made herself more comfortable, and a sigh of contentment slipped from her lips.

Kohakunushi had heard the sigh. Normally it would have been torn from her lips before he would have a chance to hear it. However, some strange kind of link had been made with her mind while they had been inside the statue. Also, flicking his ear as a warm breath unexpectedly caressed it, Chihiro seemed to have shifted close to his ear. Her breathing was becoming slightly distracting to him now that he could hear and feel it.

He chanced a look behind him to see what she was up to. She seemed to be currently enthralled with the moon. There was a lingering look in her eye though that confused him. Was it longing, or hunger? She seemed to be thinking about something very hard.

A sudden gust of wind brought his attention back to where he was going again. There was a clearing in the forest he wanted Chihiro to see. The shifting or her weight as another gust buffeted them snapped his attention back to her as he heard her gasp. He decided he would try this new link to see if he could communicate with it.

'Are you ok, Chihiro?'

Another gasp caressed his ear.

'Can you hear me?'

'Y-yes. Why can I hear you?'

'Somehow a strong link was established between us.'

'Oh.'

'Will you answer my question now? Are you ok?'

A wave of confusion swept over him, then embarrassment, then a strange warm feeling in his loins, and back to embarrassment. What on earth was going through his human's head?

'Y-yes. I'm fine.'

A wave of doubt lapped at her ankles for a moment.

"I'm fine."

She was answered by a grudging dip of his head. 'Hang on, we're almost there.'

The ground rose up to meet them, and Chihiro was amazed by watching as the small trees revealed their true size to her. Kohakunushi landed gently on the ground, but her momentum still made her move a little on his back, causing another strange jolt inside her. She felt herself heat up more. She had an idea from sex ed as to what was going on, but it embarrassed her a great deal, especially as it seemed strong emotion could be relayed through this odd new bond they had discovered.

Shaking off the feeling as inappropriate, she looked around. The clearing was small, but there was still enough room for a fully grown dragon to stretch and be comfortable. The trees that ringed it were tall, and there was one particularly attractive moss covered rock with within their guardianship. The grass of the clearing itself was long and lush, waving to her to lay down upon it. Heeding its silently beckoning, she sat upon it.

Kohakunushi was busy watching her. She was so innocent and beautiful. That woman had no idea how much power she held over him. He didn't think it was a bad thing, he was just amazed that she never realized that he would gladly do anything to make her smile. In his observations, he noticed that she was slightly flushed, and that her breasts had more of a point to them than usual. He mentally smacked himself for even looking. It would be best to keep his dragon form. He longed to touch her, but lately he just didn't trust himself. Hopefully it would prevent him from making any unwelcome advances.

Chihiro had noticed that he hadn't resumed a human shape yet. Perhaps she had done something wrong?

"Is something wrong?"

The dragon snorted and shook his head vehemently.

"Then why haven't you taken your other form yet?"

His eyes conveyed a huge sense of embarrassment.

Her eyebrow lifted and she shook her head. "However you're comfortable Kohaku." She then walked over to him and scratched behind his ear. Embarrassed, she dropped her hand and looked away. 'Sorry, couldn't resist."

His head swung around and he looked at her, disbelief in his eyes. Had she really just scratched his ear like a cat? Wait, like a cat, that was it. He could get all the contact he wanted that way, and not be tempted to do, well, other things to show her how much he cared.

Chihiro felt his nose nuzzle her hand, then slide underneath bringing her hand to the top of his head. Looking down, she caught a mischievous glint in his eye. Just what was he thinking? She watched as he gracefully laid down in the soft grass and began purring. She could only stare in disbelief of what she had just witnessed. He was acting like some giant cat or something.

'What? I'm not going to bite you Chihiro. You used to pet me whenever you could when you were little.'

She didn't know why, but that statement sounded true to her. Carefully sitting down with him, she began to rub behind his ear once more. The purring grew louder and his head twisted, placing her hand beneath his chin. Chihiro watched in amusement as a smirk curled his lip and his eyes closed. Thumping began behind her and she saw one of his rear legs twitching as his tail swished.

'Like a cat, or maybe a dog.' She giggled at the thought.

His eyes opened again and one focused on her, although it was apparently hard to. 'A cat or dog, huh?' Then he rolled onto his back. 'You made my underside itch.'

"Me? It was probably the grass Kohaku."

His legs began to twitch, showing her they were just too short to reach it.

"You could use your head you know."

The large dragon just laid there. 'Nah.'

Did dragons get lazy? Bewildered, she began to rub his belly for him. The leg began twitching again, so Chihiro knew she was in the right area. The scales were smooth, so she was having trouble understanding how he could itch from underneath. But they gave just the slightest bit as the flesh beneath also gave way to her gentle pressure. They were hard and smooth, and warm to the touch due to his body heat. Running her hand back along the scales for another stroke the rough edges stimulated the palm of her hand, making that annoying warm feeling between her legs and at her breast return yet again to bother her. What was wrong with her, this was Kohaku, a kami for crying out loud!

Something began to tickle her ear. Reaching up with the other hand, she rubbed at her ear to stop the tickling again. A couple seconds passed, and the tickling resumed. It was like her hair was curling into it, but she had her hair tied back, so there wasn't any way it could. She brushed at her ear again. As soon as she did, it started in her other ear. Suppressing a growl of irritation, she closed her eyes and rubbed both ears, hard.

Chihiro's only reward was her neck starting to tickle. It was almost like somebody was playing with a feather or something. Or maybe it was fur. Her head snapped around, and she got a face-full of green fur. Reaching out, she nabbed the offending appendage before it could make an escape and glared at Kohaku.

"You were acting lazy just so you could tickle me with your tail?"

His answer was a shrug and draconic grin. He had no idea why he felt like playing with her, he just found himself feeling frisky. Unfortunately, he now also found himself pounced on. Not like she could actually pin him down, but he'd let her think so for now. When she started scratching his chin again, he tried to fight the waves of contentment as his body betrayed him. She was playing dirty!

That last thought galvanized him into movement. He wasn't going to let her beat him! He began writhing, trying to carefully slip her off. However, her long legs had clamped firmly around his frame, unwilling to give up the power position and the movement produced some friction that he hadn't taken into account. Laughter died on Chihiro's lips as she strove to control and suppress the intense feeling that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. After all, he was her friend, she shouldn't feel this way . . . right?

So then why did she?

The sudden silence and intense wave of feelings rolling off of Chihiro gained Kohakunushi's attention as much as the strange smell that now assaulted his nostrils. It was a salty-sweet-musky aroma, like nothing he had ever smelt before. Where a similar smell on others had driven him away, this was oddly enticing. His problem was where was it coming from. Was some creature approaching them, and if so was it a danger to his miko?

Chihiro felt his confusion, and did her best to remain still, trying not to attract his attention. His senses were much sharper in this form, and he was already obviously scenting the air. She was about ready to die of embarrassment, and he was now focusing in on her since he had already determined it was not coming from his surroundings.

Kohakunushi's confusion only grew more as he tracked the scent to Chihiro. What was she hiding from him? He couldn't remember smelling her quite like this. Carefully flipping over so that he was on top, he began sniffing her body, wondering if maybe she had a wound that she had managed to hide. It didn't smell like she was hurt, but what on earth would cause this oddly familiar scent? To his surprise, the scent only increased, and kept increasing.

It clicked. He remembered the little gift from the kitsunes now, and surmised that it had another spell on it other than the one mentioned. After all, kitsune are notorious for meddling where their cold noses just don't belong. Like his love life as a prime example. And there was only one way to get it off.

'It seems we have a problem.'

Chihiro blushed and the pearl at her breast began to glow, working its magic on the pair, the spell feeding on the nervous tension laced between the pair. She didn't understand why her body kept reacting like this. Why it seemed to warm up even if he was a dragon. She used to have dreams about Kohaku's human form that her mother would not have approved of. Those she could understand. But why was she responding in the same way to his dragon form? Was she under a spell? Was her body just a traitor? Maybe it was because she never let a man near her in the way that she could naturally cozy up to Haku.

'Y-yeah.'

'Chihiro, are you sure that you're ready? If I use my human form I won't be able to stop. If I stay in this form though I can help you without overstepping my bounds.'

'What about you? It wouldn't be fair.'

'If we don't do something about this soon Chihiro, the temptation would be too much for me. I gave your grandfather my word. I intend to keep you virgin for three more years.'

'Well, please do something to make this go away. It's getting hard to think. I'm yours already, however you want me to be.'

'Do you really mean however I want you?'

He looked in her eyes. The final mistake had been made. Unnoticed by the kami and the miko, the red string that bound their souls together grew thicker and stronger. The pearl at Chihiro's breast began to pulsate in time with her heart, and became uncomfortably warm for her, but not hot enough to burn. Her body became not her own, and she found herself nodding, their fates having been written long ago.

"However you wish me, Nigihayami Kohakunushi, I am yours. In this life, and beyond."

His maiden had already accepted the proposition that had been made, certainly much sooner than he had ever anticipated, except for in his wildest dreams. Those were all of pretty much the same genre though, and certainly not as exciting as this. He would have to be very careful though not to overstep his bounds, she still had three years to make her decision. But he could ease her discomfort for her. Carefully, so as not to harm the soft skin, he exposed where her heart lay to his view, and uttered his poposition in order to be perfectly clear.

'Then, be MINE!'

His head reared back as he roared his claim to the skies. He could feel the maiden beneath him moan and arch, responding instinctively to the claim. Turning his gaze back upon the small form beneath him, he feasted himself upon her delicate form, worshiping and treasuring her like the pure and delectable stream that she hid within herself. Each of her sacred founts received their due pilgrimage, the wandering pilgrim that had been so long without a home reluctant to leave the scenic beauty of each behind for the next.

Carefully, he employed every technique that his studies had taught him, and even improvised a few more. Slowly, he coaxed the waters of her yin to leave the crystal pool of her sacred fountain, delicately restraining her with his tail when she moved too much. The experience was even more intense than his mind had imagined it to be, and he was glad that he was already reclining with his precious prize. Fighting against his own yang, which could leave him too weak to protect her if released, especially in such an exposed location, he eagerly accepted the offered libation which had filtered through her mystic mountain. Finally, at long last her release had washed over her, and he was gifted with her liquid yin essence. He drank deeply of the magical liquid produced by all women, and felt it nourishing him, making him stronger. Perhaps it was a good thing after all that part of his training had been the study of the Kama Sutra and the Chinese love manuals. It seemed that he had done very well as she now lay spent, panting out her breath. Laying his head down beside her own he curled his body about her.

'Better?'

Chihiro's head flopped to its side in order to look at him. She was still panting, but her breath was slowly returning to her.

"Yeah. No more wrestling though, it seems to lead down strange paths. I'm not going to be able to get up for a while."

She was rewarded with a smug look from Kohakunushi. 'Ah-ah, there may very well be more wrestling matches in the future, just not for another three years.'

"Better drop the subject, or we'll be here all night Kohaku."

He swung his head up to observe the stars. Quite a bit of time had passed, and he should be taking his miko back to the Shrine now. His miko, now that phrase just had a totally new layer of meaning to it.

'When you feel like your strong enough, I'll need to get you home. Koji will have kittens otherwise.'

A few minutes later, the pair flew into the night. The ride home was uneventful, and their path was low, in order to stay closer to the warm earth. After a few minutes, they landed, and Chihiro dismounted with a large yawn, while Kohaku resumed his human shape. Offering his arm for her support, they approached the Shrine.

They were met at the door of the Shrine by the inhabitants. A very irate Koji was at the head of the group. BlowingWind, Ryu, and Lin were all snickering behind their hands.

"I trust you brought back my granddaughter with her honor intact?"

"She is still very much a virgin Koji."

"How can I be sure?"

Chihiro began to blush. Her grandfather was so confusing at times. First he wants her to get a nice boyfriend, then decides he doesn't, then decides that he'll approve of Kohaku, and now seems to be back to the no boyfriend stage.

Ryu assumed his dragon shape and went over to smell Chihiro from a respectful distance. He smelled her spent arousal, but not that of Kohaku. He glanced at his friend and gave a wink, having figured out roughly what had gone on. He then resumed his human shape.

"Definitely still very pure Koji."

"And I'm supposed to listen to the resident hentai?"

Kohakunushi merely shook his head and sighed. He remembered what Koji had been like when young. It was no wonder he thought that all men were after that once they got in Chihiro's good graces.

'Then again, if he only knew.'

Lin strode forward as she rolled her eyes. Maybe the old Priest would listen to her.

"Geeze, don't have a cow. He's right, I don't smell any mating. Besides, Dragon-boy keeps his word. Anyway, if they had, they wouldn't be standing here right now. He would have taken her and holed up with her for a few days. Come on, you're a priest to a river dragon, you should know about their mating habits."

Koji stomped back into the house, muttering something about going to bed. Lin winked at Chihiro and tapped her own nose.

"That doesn't mean that Ryu and I can't smell that you guys did 'something else.' Must have been some 'ride' Chihiro. Next time you guys need to wash off the smell of that nectar."

* * *

The remaining days slipped by quickly. The strange large rock was removed, and the river spewed forth. Geologists and hydrologists were confused as that should not have happened, even though it did. No explanation could be found scientifically. The elders believed that the Spring Kami had been holding back the water until it was safe to let go. Newspapers ran both opinions, and poor Chihiro found herself mauled by reporters again.

That night, the Shrine held a festival in honor of the river's triumphant return. Many types of spirits attended invisibly or in disguise. Humans were there too, of course. Chihiro was amazed by how they never seemed to notice the presence of any of the spirits other than those who had taken a corporeal form. Ten even attended, and teased Kohakunushi mercilessly about having been spied flying with Chihiro by himself. Kohakunushi decided to figure out a spell to make him invisible from spirits too. This festival became part of tradition and was thereafter held every year.

* * *

Recent note - 4/12/2005

Reposted newly edited chapter. I can't believe that not all of the changes had been recorded the first time. The original and more explicit chapter remains up on AFF though. You all can thank a review who goes by the handle Ellina for getting me to rewrite the hidden scene.

* * *

Old note - can't remember when

There will be two last chapters for this story. So watch for them. My focus will be switching to Underwater Savior next, which will extend from when Chihiro falls into the river until shortly after the river's demise. The sequel for this story is going to be called 'Rivers Keep Flowing.' I'm thinking about doing something for after this is over as well, sort of a snippet kind of thing. We'll see, have to catch my head hamster, or is that rescue the head hamster?

(scene switches)

"If we keep this hamster hidden, then she can't write anymore. I heard she was thinking of stating explicitly my bad idea, expanding a scene and throwing in what happened on our flight and putting this up on aff . net."

"What happens if she gives up and buys another head hamster Kohaku?"

"Then we're going to be forced to do something we aren't ready for."

"Crud."

* * *

Redweb111sakura: Fast enough for ya?

Micrll: Thanks for worrying about me. Hey, at least you still have your head hamster. Somebody let mine out of the cage I think. ;)

Redrose Moon: Danka! Good luck with that project.

Nightfall2525:Points up above to chapter: You mean like that?

I probably forgot somebody. Sowwy! If I did, I'll catch ya either on the next chapter for this or the other.


	20. An End is a Beginning

Rivers Never Die

by LadyRainStarDragon

Chapter 20: An End is a Beginning

I don't own Spirited Away, or any brand names that may pop up. There is no excuse for BlowingWind, Ryu, Ten or Haku's lost spirit piece. That's all me. As for Koji, well . . . everybody needs a grandpa to fuss over them sometimes.

Now, on with the story. I'm escaping while I can.

* * *

The morning was bright, although rather misty. Murmuring could be heard from the river as a young couple stood together contemplating the water.

"It's good to hear again. I missed the river so much."

The young man merely nodded assent.

"I can vaguely remember playing with my friend on the shore, or an occasional swim. Has it really been that long ago?"

"Time passes strangely."

He reached out to touch something in her hair. A soft smile curls his lips.

"You still wear my rose."

"And will until the day I no longer can."

"Do you realize how much we sound like those couples in the bad romance movies right now?"

Chihiro laughed, shaking her head, teeth flashing in the filtered light. Kohakunushi felt his heart beat faster as his best friend and most cherished one flushed in her amusement.

"We do don't we? So this is it then. Time for you to do your job."

The river Kami looked away from his miko. "Yes."

Chihiro's eyes gained a mischievous glint to them. "Will I ever see you again?"

Kohaku looked confused for a moment, then caught on. "I'm very sure you will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Chihiro stretched up to give her Kami a peck on his cheek, before he stepped away from her towards the water, hands drawing out after each other. Her hand remained outstretched as he transformed into a dragon and slipped below the surface.

The miko slowly drew her hand to her chest, gazing peacefully at the gently flowing river.

"Come back to me as soon as you can."

Slowly turning, she began the short walk to the Shrine. A figure stepped from behind a tree and patted her back as she walked past.

"You'll see him again. You walk between the worlds, traveling more easily than many fully trained shaman. Even if he can't spend much of his time here in this world, you will still be able to visit him in his. And we could always go harass Ten somehow when you are lonely and there's nothing better to do. He did say to come visit him anytime last night."

"Ok. Hey. Can you tell me more about the beliefs of your people?"

"I don't know everything, I lived too far away from the reservation to learn from most of my family. But I can tell you what I do know, and together we could do some research. Maybe the elders of my tribe wouldn't be adverse to teaching me more than I know. At least more of the stories would be nice. In return, you could teach me more about your religious beliefs." The two women then disappeared into the Shrine building.

Nodding and smiling, a weasel who was finally free of the smell of the yuna set off to head back to the bath house. She knew that Yubaba was expecting her back, and her pay would definitely be docked if she didn't get going.

* * *

Surprisingly, the Kohakugawa Shrine became a very busy place. Many people came to pray and give offerings. Koji had many small replicas of the Kohaku statue made, which Chihiro blessed in Kohakunushi's name and they were reputed to have shortened illnesses of many children. It seemed that not only was he just the deity of the river, but that he was a healing deity as well. This made the Shrine even more popular, especially among nurses and mothers.

Even some of the local spirits would visit at night. Two of the old tree spirits from the forest began to teach Chihiro of the intricacies of the Spirit World, which she learned was not so much a place at all. Her priestess studies were truly rocketed forward by all that she was learning about the spirits from the spirits as well. Now if she could only figure why she could tell who was a spirit in disguise.

Even with all of her University studies and Shrine duties, Chihiro would still find time for herself. Her favorite activity was to go down to the river. She would talk to it as if it could hear her, laying down on the banks and dangling a hand or foot in. Sometimes, she could almost imagine the water becoming softer and the water would inch its way up an available limb. Occasionally, she could almost hear words in the river sounds, and they would soothe her. If no one was looking and it was warm enough, she would sometimes slip into a side pool that had formed near the shrine. Strangely, it was just perfect for a little swim.

Two months had gone by without her Moon. In confusion, she told her river all about it, and the odd results the doctors had given her, even though their examinations could confirm she had never had intercourse. The next day, after her night-time swim in the river's waters, she got her Moon.

A year passed by in this manner, each day much the same as the last, except there were no more worries for Chihiro about her monthly flow. Men had asked the miko out on dates, and would always be politely turned down. If they tried to press the matter to were she was uncomfortable, they could always be assured of some minor mishap near the river, or a meeting with the sharp teeth of a green snake. In time, it became whispered among the more traditional families that she was being protected by the very river itself. In the same breath, it would be noted that around the time of the river's return, the apartment ghost had disappeared, and that the ghost had really been the Kami searching for his home or his miko. That was why mishaps occurred to those trying to take her. He was grateful to her they would say.

Chihiro thought none of it. What was is what would be, in her mind. She had all that she needed, and was waiting for someone very special. She had already given her word to someone, to be set aside for him and him alone, however he wished her. What would be the point in dating anybody if she didn't feel for them? What would be the point since her duty was to the Shrine and her Kami?

By this time, it had become a favorite past time of the local children to shadow the miko when not in school or doing something. Sometimes, they would play with her, or bring her gifts of flowers if she looked sad, which was often as time went on. During sleep overs at each other's homes, some of the more spiritually perceptive ones would weave stories for the others about the miko falling in love with a river spirit. The adults paid no attention to the stories, shrugging them off as childish fantasies. They had forgotten how as children themselves they would tell stories about the river ghost. Children were strange, not having minds clouded with pre-conceived notions about what is beyond.

Another year passed, and the Shrine was still busy, if not busier. Somehow, Chihiro had managed to finish University, and she was now a Priestess, no longer just a miko. She was free to marry if she wished and still keep about her Shrine duties, just as her grandfather Koji wanted. Chihiro and her parents were speaking more now, although her mother was now hounding her about getting a boyfriend. And as always, Chihiro poured her heart out to the river, including the frustration over her mother. The river always made her feel better. Sometimes, the river would give her feelings as she swam.

The time came for the third festival of the return of the river. Chihiro was down at the river again, inviting Kohaku to return for his festival if he was able. That day, she was wearing the infamous blue kimono that Ten had given her, with a white undershirt and loose white hakama beneath, so she would feel covered. Having finished speaking, she sighed and turned to walk away, when she was stopped by an arm around her waist. Stiffening, she only relaxed when a familiar voice caressed her ear.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?"

Leaning back, Chihiro placed an hand on the arm encircling her.

"I wasn't sure. I didn't know if you were still busy. Last year, I could feel you, but I didn't see you."

"Well, I'm not busy. And as you can tell, I took on a physical form this year."

"So I see." Chihiro yawned.

"I see you didn't sleep much last night. I hope that you've been eating better than you've been sleeping."

Chihiro turned around and looked up at Kohaku. "Who says I haven't been sleeping well?"

"That yawn, and the spirits that volunteered to keep an eye on you."

"That's cheating."

"Maybe. I brought you something." His eyes, which had previously only been shining with happiness, now took on a more mischievous glint. "Have you been a good girl?"

For a second, Chihiro looked at him like he'd grown a second head. She had rarely seen him in a mischievous mood. Just what was he thinking?

"I guess so." The strengthening of the glint in Kohakunushi's eyes did nothing to calm her. Whatever he was planning, it was not going to be what she expected.

"Close your eyes and hold out your left hand." He broke into a grin as she cautiously slid her eyes shut and extended the requested hand. Quickly, he clasped something around her wrist, which glittered in the light. "You can open your eyes now."

What met her eyes as she opened them took her breath away. Glittering on her wrist was a bracelet made of silver links and what appeared to be dragon scales. Gingerly examining the silvery yet opalescent ornamentation, she discovered it was indeed dragon scale. She knew whose scales they were too. Kohaku watched with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He had gotten the reaction he wanted.

"It's beautiful. The scales are yours aren't they?"

Kohaku nodded. "I had to visit the Sea King once the river was set in proper order. While I was there, I got permission for one of his smiths to fashion you a bracelet. The Sea King was very interested in you, and would like to meet you someday. He says there is no hurry though."

Chihiro nodded. "Thank you. But how would I be able to meet the Sea King? I thought he lived below the sea. I can't breath underwater."

"You'll find that the rules change in different worlds. That bracelet will help to protect you, and you will be able to breath when you visit a water world. Also, if you just happen to fall in another river, the kami will know that it is safe to help you."

Kohakunushi deftly closed the gap between them, claiming her lips for the first time in three years. The kiss was a chaste one, yet still filled with all the passion that fills any river spirit, easily sweeping his maiden away. A muffled giggle in the bushes to his right alerted him they had a little audience. The Kami began ushering the Priestess toward the Shrine.

"Shall we go? I feel little eyes watching us."

Dazed by the enormosity of the gift, Chihiro followed his lead into the Shrine. She didn't even notice the chorus of giggling beginning to surround them. Her body was still partially possessed by the sheer power of the slightly wild river spirit.

After the couple had retreated into the Shrine building, five small children stepped out from behind respective trees and bushes.

"Should we tell somebody?"

The leader of the group shook her head.

"Who would believe us kids. The adults would just tell us that the young man must be her boyfriend. Remember, they always tell us that spirits exist only in fairy tales."

* * *

The festival that night was a success yet again. Kohakunushi and Chihiro had been tailed by a band of five children that had amused all the adults by asking him when he was going to spirit away their Priestess. He had laughed and replied that he had been considering taking her on what he felt a well deserved vacation. They then gave the couple some flower wreaths they had made and dashed off laughing.

Finally, after most of the night had passed, The river kami and Chihiro managed to find some time alone.

"You said you were thinking about a vacation."

"What? Don't you want a break after all that hard work you've put in over the years?"

"Well, that would be nice, but I don't really need a break."

"But you deserve one. I was thinking that I would take you with me to a certain health spa that I hear is excellent, and then after that you could give me an opinion on a project I've been working on."

Chihiro looked into his eyes searchingly. She had a feeling he meant enjoy a bath instead of scrubbing one, and visit some friends. What was the project though? His home maybe?

"When do you want to go Kohaku, since I know you won't let me decline."

"After you've let everyone know you're taking a vacation. Don't worry about packing. Everything will be provided for."

"Alright then. We can leave tomorrow after a few phone calls."

* * *

END

Well, Rivers Never Die is completed. I'm just as sad as you. Hey, don't give me that look! I left it open for a sequel just because I know what you're going to say. And maybe I will do a sequel some day. I just want to play with the prequel stuff first though.

Wow. There's 51 reviews as I type this. Thanks a lot everyone.

Here is where I need your help. Tell me what you liked and didn't like about the story. What are the weak areas and the strengths? I know one of you always does that, but for those of you who have been shy, please speak up. You can email me (on my bio page somewhere) or just review. Thanks so much to you and see you later!

:Update - The sequel to this is Rivers Keep Flowing:

* * *

Replies

big book worm: I'm very sad, but also happy to see this end. I too, love to see a fic get completed.

Micrll: Sad huh? Well, like I said above. There's always room for a sequel.

:Update: As I finish the corrections and expansions in this story for the Fan Fiction . Net incarnation of 'Rivers Never Die' I see that there are 69 reviews. I thank each and every one of you, even though I have not responded to the ones done after the first round.

(Scene switches)

"She finished the story! Now she's going to do more to us after she's done with the stuff from before the movie." Kohakunushi holds his head. "Then she's thinking about a sequel. We all know what she wants to see happen next."

"She'll be putting in the non PG-13 material in the edition of this story she's posting on adultfanfiction . net also, don't forget. How'd she get another head hampster anyway? We've still got the original right here." Chihiro holds up a caged hampster.

Ryu moves to quietly leave the room. BlowingWind stops him and proceeds to beat his shoulder.

"What did you do?"

After several minutes of getting pounded, he confesses.

"Fine, I bought her another. She promised me I could go further with you if she ever did a sequel."

Another figure pops his head in the door.

"And I bought her two more because she looked so annoyed. I didn't want to find penguins waddling around in my bedroom again when she gets writer's block. They make a huge mess."

Kohaku and Chihiro look at each other. "And here we thought they were our friends."

Ten pops back in. "You do realize that she is already well into the sequel now, right?" His statement echoes a bit, and he notices that everyone has already run far, far away.


	21. Finalizing an Agreement

Rivers Never Die

Finalizing An Agreement

LadyRainStarDragon

I don't own Spirited Away.

Posted in response to the continuous requests to post a sequel. Further information about the sequel is posted at the bottom. This segment was originally going to go into 'Courting the River Maid,' but I needed something for story if I was going to put up a note.

Obviously, this takes place the night that Kohaku comes home.

* * *

Kohakunushi listened to the sounds of the slumbering beings fill the living quarters. Silently, he glided down the corridors to an office that was tucked away at one corner of the building. This was the office of his daitoku, and it was here that three years ago a pact had been made, as the maiden had already made her choice.

A pale hand reached up to knock softly on the shoji, and was answered by the occupant silently opening the door for the lord to enter. Sparsely decorated, the room was mostly utilitarian in function, reflecting the short amount of time that his priest actually devoted to paperwork. The desk was low to the ground, perfect for two men used to kneeling on the floor. Upon this simple table, a contract was laid out, waiting for review.

"I honestly didn't think that you were going to make it for the three years."

The kami spared a dry look for his old friend. The human well remembered the ribbing that the young river spirit had once given him when he had courted his Sumiko. Kohaku now regretted it. The past few years had been very hard for him, there had been so many opportunities that had literally popped up where it would have been very easy to have taken the Shrine Maiden's virginity.

"She didn't make it very easy, and that blasted Kumiro was no help either."

"You know Kumiro only wanted her to be happy. He's getting tired of beating up on Queso."

"You are sure that she has given no reason to doubt her wishes as to this arrangement."

"She never said she did not wish to wed you."

"Then after we are done at the Aburaya, I shall take her to see the mansion. If she approves, then the mating will be done in Fukaikohakugawa."

"Agreed. After you have returned with her, then we can perform the human ceremony here to provide for the modern legal requirements and to satisfy Yuukio."

After a brief moment of staring at the contract that would be legal proof of betrothal in the spirit world, the priest indicated where his kami was to sign. This simple movement jolted the ancient being out of his thoughts, and he carefully placed his chop on the parchment. After Koji had also signed, giving approval of the match, the old human spoke.

"Nervous Kohaku?"

"The only time I've been this nervous is when I was presented with Taigatsume by the Sea King, or when before the Dragon Council."

"I'm sure that you will both be fine. Sake?"

"Hai."

Between them, the pair finished off three bottles, trying to calm their nerves.

* * *

Taigatsume - Kohakunushi's sword. Taiga - another word for river, tsume - claw. Therefore his sword is called 'River's Claw. The sword appears in 'Underwater Savior,' 'Promise of a River,' and again in 'Rivers Keep Flowing.' 'Rivers Keep Flowing' is the sequel to this story, and is already posted up to chapter 24 at the time of this writing.

'Courting the River Maid' is a collection of one-shots of romantic and fluffy nature, or just plain old friendly interaction during various points in the life of Chihiro and Haku. The scope of the collection extends to when she was just a sprout and is projected to go forward in the future.

'White Death' was rather angsty, just as was 'Not Yet' which also fall into the continuity and so are posted separately. 'Rivers Always Claim What is Their Own' is an angst story about the end of Chihiro's life, but may possibly be continued into her adventures in death and that of two certain half-dragons lives. Very far down the road.

'Threads of Destiny' is primarily projected to be Inuyasha based, but will tie in with my Spirited Away stories from time to time to explore why on earth Koji and BlowingWind knew Kagome and Higurashi-daitoku. Another collection.

For better summaries and time-lines, please go to my bio page.


End file.
